Esclavo Eterno
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: En un idílico paisaje francés, en tiempos de refinados caballeros y virtuosas damas, Serenity Tsukino, una joven inteligente, compasiva y de singular belleza, acepta casarse con el futuro conde de BlackMoon, alguien muy lejano a su ideal, arrogante, de gustos ostentosos y actitud lasciva, para salvar de la expropiación el viñedo de su padre, asegurando el porvenir de la familia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Summary**

En un idílico paisaje francés, en tiempos de refinados caballeros y virtuosas damas, Serenity Tsukino, una joven inteligente, compasiva y de singular belleza, acepta casarse con el futuro conde de BlackMoon, alguien muy lejano a su ideal, arrogante, de gustos ostentosos y actitud lasciva, para salvar de la expropiación el viñedo de su padre, asegurando el porvenir de la familia. El día de su compromiso, Serena recibe de su prometido el mas extravagante y macabro regalo, un esclavo vampiro llamado Darien a quien Diamantes y los suyos han mantenido bajo su dominio por mas de cincuenta años, haciéndolo pagar con trabajo y castigo por sus crímenes.

Pese a que su primera reacción es de temor, durante la ausencia del novio por un viaje para resolver asuntos de negocios antes de la boda, la muchacha ira conociendo al prisionera, convenciendo a su padre para que lo deje a su cargo y así cumplir las ordenes que le son ineludibles por medio de un lazo de sangre, plasmado en un collar y un anillo que contienen su "sangre inocente", que es lo que lo somete de forma mágica y misteriosa…

Serenity será incapaz de torturar al vampiro para mantenerlo débil y sumiso. Al contrario, algo hay en él que la inquieta cada vez que su mirada se cruza con el azul intenso y maravillosamente hermoso de sus ojos, surgiendo entre ambos una irrefrenable atracción y profundos sentimientos que serán puestos a prueba a cada instante, con ingredientes de intriga, con tradiciones, sacrificio y un amor apasionado, pleno y de entrega y erotismo, que hará el deleite de los lectores de principio a fin.

**Capítulo 1**

― Serena, ya es hora.

La frase le sonó a Serenity como los tambores finales del cadalso, con la diferencia de que a ella no le iban a conceder un último deseo.

No era que su familia no la amara. Muy por el contrario, eran tan unidos que había decidido aparentar felicidad al ser prometida a lord BlackMoon.

Aquella alianza entre el conde y la familia Tsukino de Laserre salvaría de la expropiación a los viñedos de su padre y aseguraría el bienestar de sus hermanos, incluso de futuras generaciones.

No era la diferencia de edad, que sería de unos veinte años o poco más, lo que le disgustaba. Normalmente se entendía mucho mejor con sus mayores, sin embargo el futuro conde no resultaba ni ameno, ni sabio. Era francamente un imbécil.

Tampoco era un hombre feo. Tenía una complexión poderosa, aunque no de gran altura, cabello castaño entrecano, facciones que podrían haber llegado a ser atractivas, en especial sus penetrantes ojos celestes, si no estuvieran arruinadas por un permanente gesto de superioridad ante todo aquel que no gozara de su posición y riqueza. En definitiva, no le gustaba su forma de ser, pero su aspecto no le era repulsivo.

Tal vez cuando llegara a conocerlo bien, las cosas mejorarían.

― ¿Serena?

― Sí, ya voy…

Desde lejos podía percibir la arrogancia y ostentación que caracterizaban al hombre al que sería prometida ese día, en especial por la forma obvia en la que disfrutaba del revuelo que había causado la carga que mantenían cubierta sobre una carreta. Por supuesto, la demostración patente de su naturaleza derrochadora en la forma de un regalo rimbombante…

Con un suspiro, recogió las faldas de su vestido, mismo que lucía sutilmente sus bien proporcionados atributos, sabida razón del interés del lord y del resto de los pretendientes que ya había tenido, acercándose hasta el lugar dispuesto para el banquete de compromiso.

― Serena, querida mía, como siempre es una oda encarnada a la belleza.

― Gracias, milord. Usted no deja de ser profuso en inmerecidos halagos.

― Mi futura esposa merece eso y más. Bien sabrá que nuestra unión será la envidia de toda Francia. Es por eso que, tras mucho meditar, he conseguido el único regalo de bodas que se acerca en algo a demostrar la enormidad de mi alegría y orgullo de convertirme hoy en su prometido.

Con un gesto teatral preparado de antemano, indicó a sus pajes que desataran las cuerdas que retenían sujeta la gruesa tela negra que cubría el carromato, reservándose para él la revelación final, aguardando al momento ideal de expectación en su nutrida y cuchicheante audiencia.

¡Tanto show para presentar un toro o un caballo!

― Serena, mi amor por usted será eterno, al igual que este presente…

De un tirón, la tela cayó, dejando al descubierto por apenas unos segundos al ocupante de la jaula, antes de que el humo lo envolviera y los sirvientes se apresuraran en volver a acomodar la cubierta, cesando con ello las exclamaciones del público mezcladas con el crujido de las cadenas y los grilletes adosados al interior de la reducida e incómoda prisión.

― ¿Es…?

― Un vampiro, sí.

― Pero…

― No hay de qué preocuparse, querida. Por años mi familia se ha dedicado a perseguir y eliminar a estas bestias, sin embargo hace tiempo ya hemos estudiado la forma de hacerles pagar por sus crímenes, lo que no sucedía al liberarlos de su culpa con la muerte.

― Pero, ¿qué hago yo con él?

― Verás, por su naturaleza, estos engendros no necesitan descansar, por lo que resultan trabajadores perfectos. Con la salvedad de estar al pendiente de que se mantenga debilitado, prácticamente con este ejemplar magnífico su familia podrá mantener cuidados y bien cultivados los campos de Château Ciel Bleu por siempre.

― Milord, no creo que…

― ¡No se diga más! Esta noche les haré una demostración y verán que realmente es muy fácil y no corren ningún peligro con el apropiado tratamiento.

El festín se desarrolló como era esperado, con abundancia de brindis y buenos deseos para los novios, además del anhelado cuchicheo respecto al sobrenatural presente. Eso al menos hasta el atardecer, cuando el licor trajo consigo su benéfico efecto silenciador y desmemorizante.

Incluso la servidumbre y los guardias se habían unido al embotamiento general.

Pocos parecían en su sano juicio, pese al evidente peligro que los amenazaba a todos, ¿acaso no podían verlo? ¡Tenían allí un vampiro! El más implacable y cruel de los asesinos de la naturaleza.

Aunque el efecto de su piel ardiendo al sol había brindado solo un instante para verlo, envolviéndolo en un espeso y sofocante humo, un detalle se le había grabado a Serena a fuego en la memoria. Una penetrante mirada del más frío azul, que duró la fracción del aleteo de una mariposa antes de tornarse tan roja como la sangre que de seguro aquel ser ansiaba arrancar de todos ellos hasta la última gota.

― ¿En qué piensa la mujer más bella de toda Francia?

― ¡Milord!

― Serenity… ―asegurándose de que no hubiera curiosos impertinentes a la vista, Diamante tomó a Serena por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Después de todo, en menos de seis meses tendría derecho a esa y otras muchas libertades con la preciosa joven―… ahora que ya estamos comprometidos, podemos ser más cercanos, ¿no le parece?

― Creo, señor, ―con un movimiento grácil, se liberó de las licenciosas manos que habían descendido casi a su trasero― que debemos esperar hasta que sea su mujer. Y ya entonces, habrá que guardar el decoro de no tener ciertas familiaridades en público.

― Nadie mira ahora.

― Aún así, milord. No querrá usted que se creen dudas y se inventen rumores sobre la pureza de su prometida, ¿verdad?

― Muy bien, belleza. Después de todo, ¿qué son unos pocos meses más en comparación a los perdurables placeres que nos aguardan?

― Claro… Y ahora, respecto a su regalo…

― Bueno, deberá ser su padre o algún sirviente quien se encargue de manejar al vampiro, pero puedo ver que en el presente estado no captarán las instrucciones con el detenimiento necesario, por lo que se lo explicaré a usted antes de irme.

― Aunque le agradezco el evidente lujo y utilidad de su presente, no sé si podría estar tranquila al mantener tan cerca a aquella criatura.

― Tranquila, Serena. Venga conmigo y le enseñaré lo fácil que resulta manejar a esta bestia. Si aún tras ello no está convencida, me lo llevaré.

― Está bien.

Serena aceptó la mano que Diamante le ofreció para subir al carruaje que los condujo hasta el sitio donde varios criados habían construido a toda velocidad un pequeño cobertizo en el que habían acomodado la jaula junto a una vigorosa X de madera con perforaciones en los extremos, provista de fuertes grilletes de un metal que le era desconocido, el mismo del que estaba hecha la incómoda cárcel.

En el techo, exactamente sobre la X habían preparado una especie de tragaluz con una tapa móvil, única fuente de iluminación natural del cuarto, hecho de cientos de pequeñas perforaciones que dejaban pasar los últimos rayos de sol del ocaso.

Completaba el conjunto varios juegos de cadenas de aquel extraño metal, unas robustas pinzas de herrero, un mazo, un cuenco con una jarra y una serie de extrañas herramientas de madera acomodadas sobre una mesa, todo ello de aspecto siniestro, haciéndola dar un ahogado grito de espanto cuando el hombre volvió a atraerla hacia sí, aunque esta vez cargado de una emoción más oscura que la mera lujuria.

― Muy bien, querida mía, observe usted. Toda la ciencia radica en debilitar a la criatura de día y con las fuerzas que conserve, hacerlo trabajar de noche.

― Pero, ¿cómo voy a obligar a este ser para que haga algo que no desea? Por lo que he escuchado, son sobrehumanamente fuertes…

― Déjeme que se lo demuestre.

Volviendo a descubrir la celda, esta vez libre de la luz del sol, no hubo humo que le nublara la visión del prisionero, cuyas quemaduras estaban completamente curadas.

Si lo que se decía de aquellos seres era verdad, su creador seguramente había puesto especial atención a la regla de que solo podía convertirse en vampiro a humanos de excepcional belleza y atractivo.

Aquel hombre, o el cuerpo que había albergado su alma antes de ser entregada eternamente al servicio de la oscuridad, era impresionante. Serenity nunca había visto en persona a un hombre casi completamente desnudo. Su máximo referente eran algunas modestas estatuas que se caerían a pedazos ante la excelencia que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Al menos le sacaría una cabeza de ventaja a su prometido, de vigorosos músculos, pese a ser básicamente esbelto, apariencia claramente opuesta a la de los finos caballeros que ella conocía, cuyo desprecio por el trabajo físico los hacía o bastante esmirriados, o ciertamente abultados.

Los harapos de lo que alguna vez fueron unas calzas eran la única barrera que impedía apreciarlo por completo, cubriéndolo desde la mitad de los muslos hasta apenas un par de centímetros por sobre las caderas, permitiéndole ilustrarse respecto a rincones del cuerpo masculino que ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero que resultaban francamente fascinantes.

― Perdón, querida. No he reparado en que parte del tratamiento para debilitar a este engendro requiere la mayor exposición posible de su piel. Espero que su aspecto no la ofenda.

― No…

En ese momento el vampiro, que hasta entonces había mantenido el mentón caído sobre el pecho por la forma en que pendía esposado de pie y sujeto de las muñecas y los tobillos por los grilletes de la jaula, alzó la cabeza para verlos.

Allí estaba una vez más, coronando un rostro de facciones clásicamente hermosas, enmarcadas por una espesa melena oscura, esa fría mirada azul clavada en ella, que en un segundo se cargó de odio al posarse sobre Diamante, quien se había acercado a la jaula con una especie de lanza de madera que humedeció en un cuenco antes de clavar con ella un costado de la criatura, haciéndolo gruñir sordamente y retorcerse evidentemente de dolor.

Solo entonces notó el collar metálico con incrustaciones de madera que rodeaba ajustadamente el cuello del vampiro, adornada justo bajo la nuez con lo que parecía una gema color sangre exactamente igual a la del anillo que en esos momentos le ofrecía el lord.

― Sé que el anillo es bastante grande, querida mía, pero está pensado para que lo use su padre. No pretendo que después de hoy, vuelva usted a acercarse a nuestro servil monstruo.

― Pero… ―pese a saber que aquel ser no dudaría en matarlos de la forma más violenta posible si tenía la oportunidad, Serena no conseguía procesar, mucho menos aprobar, lo que acababa de ver. Simple y brutal tortura― Está sufriendo.

― Esa es la clave para conseguir que la bestia haga lo que usted le ordene, amor. Se le debilita mediante el dolor durante el día y es su propia sangre antes de corromperse, encerrada en ambas gemas, la que lo obligará a obedecer las instrucciones de quien tenga el anillo.

― ¡Pero eso es muy cruel!

― Normalmente no es necesario demasiado castigo, solo la exposición breve a la luz solar, sin embargo su nuevo sirviente se ha hecho prácticamente inmune a los métodos tradicionales, por lo que no basta el collar y el anillo.

― ¿Es decir que siempre ha de estar sufriendo para que obedezca?

― Generalmente.

― ¡No quiero! Por favor, lléveselo, no puedo hacer esto a un ser vivo.

― Serenity, esto… esta criatura no está viva. Es un vampiro. Murió hace muchos años y su alma se perdió en el infierno.

― Aún así.

― Serena, sea razonable. Será su padre quien se encargue del esclavo…

― ¿Por qué trajo a éste? ¿Por qué no uno al que no haya que torturar?

― Porque éste es el mejor. El más fuerte que queda… vivo, por decirlo de algún modo. Déjeme que se lo demuestre.

― Ya no deseo ver más.

― Serena, debe ser fuerte y aprender a comprender que es un justo y merecido castigo por las atrocidades que ha cometido. ¿Por qué cree que es tan fuerte?

― Yo… no lo sé.

― Porque cuando era libre, fue un asesino despiadado que no tuvo compasión siquiera por mujeres y niños…

― ¡¿Niños?!

― Lo atraparon hace más de cincuenta años mientras le succionaba hasta la última gota de sangre a un recién nacido.

― ¡Dios mío! –en ese instante su mirada aterrorizada volvió a cruzarse con la del vampiro, ya no fría y azul, sino roja y ardiente, pletórica de odio― No es más que un monstruo.

― Que no la engañe su aspecto humano. Déjeme mostrarle.

Tomando el anillo y poniéndoselo en el dedo, rápida y hábilmente ordenó a la bestia el mantenerse quieta mientras lo liberaba de los grilletes de la jaula y lo hacía ubicarse en contra de su voluntad frente la X de madera, ajustando los grilletes antes de bajar la cubierta del tragaluz, lo que cubrió su espalda de incontables puntos en los que el sol comenzó a quemarlo, sin producir en él mayor efecto, solo leves quejidos atenuados por la posición en la que estaba.

― ¿Lo ve?

― No comprendo…

― El poder de su maldad es tan grande que apenas siente el castigo.

― ¡Pero el sol lo está quemando!

― Ni siquiera al medio día tiene el efecto que esto produce a otros vampiros… por eso con éste no basta con exponerlo al sol. Vea.

Antes de que pudiera comprender, Diamante tomó un mazo y unas estacas y clavó las manos del vampiro a la X, lo que generó apenas algo más de reacción en el perverso ente.

― ¡Por Dios!

― Serena, debe decirle a su padre que no ha de tener compasión con este… animal. No le den descanso. No debe fortalecerse, por lo que no deben alimentarlo más de un par de veces por semana. Con algún conejo o gallina bastará y deben desangrarlo antes. Que consuma la carne nada más. Eso lo mantendrá útil, pero a su vez evitará que sea peligroso.

― Por favor, Diamante, no le pediré que se lo lleve, merece todo el castigo que le den, pero yo no puedo volver a verlo…

― Serenity, tengo asuntos que me ocupan en mis tierras del este. No puedo quedarme y probablemente regrese tan solo para nuestra boda, por lo que, al menos por una vez más, deberá venir y ser usted quien le muestre a su padre lo que debe hacer.

― Está bien, solo una vez más.

― Y recuerde, jamás vaya a quitarle el collar si no está firmemente encadenado. Solo debe hacerlo cuando vaya a alimentarlo y tienen que colocárselo otra vez cuando acabe, sin tardanza.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Ve las piezas de madera que sobresalen del metal?

― Sí.

― Son clavos. Hay que soltarlos para que dejen de atravesarle la garganta. Son ellos los que le impiden tragar cualquier rata u otro animal que pudiera cazar. Además evitan que abra su perversa boca para decir mentiras. Los vampiros son versados seductores dotados por las serpientes del infierno para envolver la mente de sus víctimas. Y ya, de paso, también impide que asuste a las personas con sus gritos durante el día.

― Eso es horrible…

― No más horrible que sus crímenes. Clavarle una estaca en el corazón o decapitarlo para que muera definitivamente no sería un castigo, sino un premio. Un descanso que no merece, ¿entiende?

― Sí.

― Muy bien, querida mía, tome entonces el anillo y sea usted quien lo regrese esta vez a su celda. Cualquier orden que le de mientras lo lleve puesto, él no podrá rechazarla.

Serenity logró manejar correctamente al vampiro, siguiendo al dedillo las instrucciones de su prometido y, pese a haber realizado ya juicio y dictado condena en su interior para aquel monstruo, la vuelta al azul de su mirada que tenía… no sabría definir el que, pero sin duda que era extremadamente inquietante, sembró en ella una ansiedad que jamás había sentido y que le robó el sueño durante toda la noche.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: la historia se ira poniendo mas interesante a medida que avance así que no desesperen niñas por si se aburen aunque lo dudo ejejej xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Era la tercera vez que volteaba la almohada al sentirla caliente.

Posiblemente su cerebro trabajando a toda máquina era el que elevaba así la temperatura de toda la cama, ¡¿y cómo no?! No muy lejos, en sus propios viñedos, se paseaba libre de mayores ataduras un vampiro. Y no uno cualquiera. Según su prometido, el más fuerte y peligroso que mantenían en cautiverio para ser usado como esclavo.

Seguir intentando dormir no valía la pena. Por más que la parte racional en ella comprendía que por influjo de la orden de sangre el monstruo permanecería bajo control, la angustia emocional era inevitable.

La única forma de intentar calmarse sería viendo con sus propios ojos que la forzada esclavitud de la criatura era invencible, pese a todo su maligno poder.

Aún con la gente alojada en el palacete y la servidumbre rendidas al abrazo de Morfeo y Dionisio, Serenity se enfundó en una capa, se calzó zapatillas cómodas para un claramente infructuoso escape, dado el caso, y poniéndose el anillo al dedo, salió a los jardines, caminando rumbo a los viñedos.

Antes de marcharse, Diamante había ordenado al vampiro el arrancar lentamente con las manos hasta el último matojo del campo sur antes del amanecer, para luego volver al cobertizo y esposarse a si mismo a la X, recibiendo así el día entero los ases de luz solar sobre distintas zonas de su cuerpo. No por nada habían dispuesto el tragaluz en posición de oriente a poniente.

Y tal como él había dicho, el vampiro había despojado ya casi por completo la tierra de todas las malas hierbas, acomodándolas de tal modo que al acabar, pudiera encender con todo aquello una pira de la cual ni las semillas pudieran salvarse, arrastradas por el viento.

Aprovechando que le daba la espalda, atado sobrenaturalmente a lo que se le había encomendado, se acercó un poco más, pudiendo distinguir de forma más clara su silueta.

Por imposición de la orden, no podía utilizar su sobrehumana velocidad en la tarea requerida a fin de que no descansara, por lo que cada movimiento suyo le permitía apreciar el completo despliegue de sus músculos bajo la tersa piel apenas tocada por la suciedad y el polvo, como si pudiera repelerlos.

Contrario a lo que hubiera creído, la criatura sí podía sudar, lo que agregaba una sensación de vigor que jamás pensó un ser sin alma y sin vida pudiera reflejar.

Confiada ya en lo irrompible del cautiverio síquico que lo retenía, se acercó aún más, notando el primer detalle que lejos de generarle asombro y fascinación, reavivó la sensación de profunda ansiedad.

Las manos del vampiro estaban cubiertas de sangrantes llagas, amén de las espinas y ortigas que manipulaba sin la menor cautela, heridas que se replicaban hasta media altura de las piernas por desplazarse sin usar ninguna protección entre las zarzas y que se acentuaban dolorosamente en las plantas de los pies.

― ¡Ya basta!

Tarde comprendió que con el anillo en su dedo había anulado la orden dada por Diamante, temblando por la cercanía del vampiro, que se había volteado a verla, clavando su penetrante mirada gris en sus ojos, dejándola congelada un instante, aguardando su inminente muerte bajo el ataque de la bestia.

No supo si aquello había durado un segundo o una hora, reaccionando tan solo cuando la criatura se había volteado en dirección opuesta, camino a unos arbustos de grandes y cóncavas hojas, agachándose para dejar resbalar el rocío acumulado en ellas hasta sus resecos labios, tragando con notable dificultad.

― Tienes sed.

Él tan solo se volteó un instante para verla con lo que le pareció una sonrisa irónica antes de volver a lo suyo, devolviendo la mayoría del líquido a causa de algo semejante a la tos producto de su acribillado esófago.

― Voltéate y respóndeme.

Que la azotaran si lo que había salido de su garganta al obligarlo a dejar de beber no había sido un jadeo de frustración y pesar.

― ¿Tienes sed en verdad?

El vampiro asintió, evitando esta vez su mirada.

― ¿El agua puede hacerte más fuerte? Y te recuerdo que estás obligado a contestar con la verdad…

Aún sin verla, el vampiro giró la cabeza en señal de negación.

― Está bien, siendo así, te ordeno que vayas lo más rápido que puedas hasta aquel pozo en la colina y bebas toda el agua que quieras, pero nada más.

Más cerca de creer que lo había imaginado que de verlo, la sorpresa y el alivio en los ojos del vampiro pudieron ser tan reales como los gnomos con los que alucinaba su tía abuela loca.

En un instante estaba de regreso, volviendo a arrancar las malas hierbas con las manos, como si nada hubiera pasado, haciéndola dudar incluso de que aquel episodio no hubiera ocurrido más que en su imaginación.

¿Habría heredado el mal de locura de la tía abuela?

Pese a que iba en contra de su propia naturaleza el permitir el sufrimiento, Anna no solo había puesto en riesgo su vida al anular la orden que retenía preso al vampiro. También había puesto en bandeja de plata los cuellos de todos los habitantes del palacete, por lo que, tragando en seco el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, apretó el anillo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a medida que las palabras salían de su boca.

― Cumple con la orden que te dio lord BlackMoon como si yo no hubiera venido aquí esta noche.

De verdad se sentía mal, con aquella sensación opresiva de haber hecho algo injusto e incorrecto a sabiendas, porque, después de todo, si el vampiro hubiera querido, podría haberse dado un festín con ella y toda su familia al anular imprudentemente la orden de Diamante.

¿Acaso era dolor lo que le generaba aquella insoportable incomodidad? No, difícilmente unas manos laceradas y otras tantas heridas superficiales podrían provocarle aquello. No a él, que prácticamente era inmune al tormento.

Ante la duda, y aprovechando que la pira en la que ardían las malezas crepitaba y se alzaba en vivas flamas que iluminaban la noche, se acercó al fuego sin vacilar, dejando que lamiera delicadamente su piel, solo lo justo para no ser consumido por ellas. No tenía permitido morir.

Conocía perfectamente esa sensación. El ardor, la tirantez, el hedor…

No, aquello que palpitaba en su mente no era físico, igual que la fuerza que había impedido que se abalanzara sobre la insensata joven que llevaba el maldito anillo.

Estaba tan hecho ya a ser un mísero sirviente, que su espíritu muerto ni siquiera podía proveerlo del impulso elemental de recobrar su libertad.

Y como golpe de gracia, había sido objeto de su lástima.

La que sería la mujer de su enemigo había sentido compasión por él, para su mayor humillación, como si fuera un cachorro huérfano de lobo al que se le lanzan sobras de comida para que sobreviva por pena hasta llegado el momento de convertirse en un problema, obligando a cazarle.

Lo había visto en sus ojos, no una, sino tres veces ya y le estaba royendo las entrañas.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, debió alimentarse de la mujer y así romper el yugo del maldito cautiverio de sangre. Derramar sangre inocente para salvarse de su sangre inocente. Aunque si lo hacía…

Tan solo un lejano sonido similar al de un jadeo atemorizado lo hizo volver a la realidad, apartándose de las llamas que ya habían dado cuenta de su piel, dejando los músculos expuestos.

Sin darle mayor atención al intolerable dolor, acabó de quemar las malas hierbas justo antes del amanecer, momento para el cual las capas superficiales de su piel se habían regenerado lo suficiente como para que el tragaluz de su prisión no le permitiera un momento pleno de paz.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

¿Acaso era ella la culpable de que aquel ser intentara suicidarse o como fuera que se llamara a la intención y tentativa de un no―vivo de acabar con su existencia?

Al principio pensó que era una ilusión, que no estaba tan cerca del fuego. Tan solo era la imagen del vampiro que dejaban entrever las flamas, sin embargo el humo denso y agrio producto de la carne quemándose era inconfundible e imposible de replicar con la sola imaginación.

Cuando el ser le había perdonado la vida, porque eso había hecho al no atacarla aunque hubiera anulado la orden, quisiera reconocerlo o no, en su interior se había derretido y desprendido de su corazón gran parte del desprecio por aquel monstruo.

Por más que intentaba evocar la imagen del vampiro con un pequeño recién nacido entre sus garras, sorbiendo vorazmente su sangre para volver a alzar el muro de recelo y repugnancia normal que debería existir ante semejante perversión, no podía aunar esa visión y la de aquellos ojos azules de mirada siempre intensa, tanto cuando reflejaban odio, como cuando veía a Diamante, como de desesperación, cuando pensó que le impediría beber más agua, o asombro al permitírselo.

Y amén de aquellos sentimientos contradictorios que estaba teniendo, no pudo dejar de echarle un último vistazo antes de entrar al palacete, dejando escapar un gemido entre miedo y pesar al comprender que sus ojos no la engañaban y que él dejaba que las llamas lo quemaran cruelmente, tal vez por su culpa.

¡¿Qué otra explicación había?!

Por más perdida que estuviera su alma, si él había podido ser clemente y no aprovechar su estúpido error, ¿acaso no resultaba evidente que el hecho de responder a su piedad devolviéndolo forzosamente a su dolorosa tarea le hubiera afectado?

El vampiro pudo no solo desatar un baño de sangre en sus tierras. El hecho era tan rotundo como que podría haber recuperado su libertad y tomado venganza encarnizadamente incluso de Diamante.

Y no lo hizo. Solo se permitió un poco de alivio para su sed.

Tras su incomprensible acto de clemencia, ser receptor inmerecido de crueldad podría romperle a cualquiera el corazón, incluso de forma más dolorosa y destructiva que una estaca.

Por un segundo pensó en volver, en pedirle perdón aunque fuera un monstruo siniestro, pero entonces el vampiro se había apartado de las llamas, acabado con la misión encomendada y vuelto a su miserable prisión a seguir existiendo para servir sin descanso. Y para sufrir.

― No podía creerlo hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. ¡Todo el campo sur! Limpio, con la tierra sana y nutritiva lista para ser trabajada y todo en una noche…

― Nuestro futuro yerno es simplemente un genio. Solo a una mente prodigiosa podría ocurrírsele castigar a aquellas bestias de forma tan práctica. Claro está, servir a cambio de sus crímenes no es equiparable desde el punto de vista de la justicia, pero entre que sea libre de seguir matando impunemente y que pague en algo sus fechorías, esto es mejor que nada.

Por cierto que su esclavizado sirviente estaba pagando por sus crímenes. Llevaba, ¿cuánto había dicho Diamante? ¿Cincuenta años sin compasión, ni descanso?

El solo hecho de estar hablando de ello mientras desayunaban sin más, recordando que él les había perdonado la vida a todos y que nadie más que ella lo sabía, le cerraba la garganta casi con tanta fuerza como aquel inhumano artefacto que el vampiro llevaba al cuello.

― Ha de ser obra de aquellos largos viajes con su padre. Eso ilustra mucho y provee al cerebro de ideas frescas y efectivas. No por nada el conde aún sigue recorriendo el mundo y Diamante se reúne con él para ampliar sus negocios. Espero que al prosperar Ciel Bleu, yo mismo pueda darle algo de aquella experiencia y sabiduría a nuestros hijos menores.

― Hija mía, más que nunca estoy segura que tu futuro junto a lord BlackMoon será próspero y feliz.

― Sí, madre…

― Lo único que me perturba es tener que lidiar con el vampiro. Aquellas… cosas no merecen ninguna compasión. Me temo que pudiera acabar arrancándole la cabeza al obviamente más útil de los peones.

― Querido, no puedes. Diamante nos ha otorgado este muy generoso regalo para nuestro bien. Debemos darle la atención que requiera, incluso si eso nos resulta incómodo. Si Serena ha podido soportarlo…

― Serenity posee la templanza de las mujeres. ¿Acaso imaginas a nuestra hija acabando con una vida por algo como una mirada arrogante, por más que el maldito se lo merezca?

― Padre…

―¿Sí, Serenity?

― Yo puedo encargarme del vampiro.

― Pero hija, no puedes hacerlo, es cosa para hombres y…

― Madre, yo ya sé como debe manejarse y se me ha dado bien. Además, padre tiene razón, él puede extralimitarse con el sirviente y resultaría una ofensa a lord BlackMoon si al regresar encontrara muerto a su… esclavo.

― Pero amor, no es tarea propia de una dama, mucho menos para una futura novia, que debería estar pensando en su ajuar y en las flores para la boda.

― Padre, por favor. Así no solo podré practicar para sorprender gratamente al ayudar a mi esposo con su trabajo, ―y devolverle al fin algo de la clemencia que había tenido la criatura al no acabar con ella y toda su gente, aunque fuera secretamente― sino que sabes que los bordados y labores femeninas se me dan de pena y acabaría frustrada y molesta, características muy poco deseables en una esposa.

― Bueno, eso es cierto, pero…

― Papá, de día el vampiro se debilita con la luz del sol y al atardecer basta con darle instrucciones claras usando el anillo, no hace falta más, salvo alimentarlo un par de veces cada semana. Yo puedo hacerlo, confía en mí.

― Está bien, Serenity. El esclavo será tu responsabilidad, pero ten claro que si en algún momento sientes que no puedes encargarte de él o sucede cualquier cosa por la que quieras dejar de hacerlo, no dudes en decírmelo y buscaremos la forma de que siga siendo útil sin que nos afecte a ninguno de nosotros.

― Gracias.

Tras aguardar a que la familia acabara de comer, Serena preparó una cesta con un surtido de cosas que pensó podrían ser útiles, recogió el anillo, se lo puso y se dirigió hacia el cobertizo del vampiro acompañada una vez más de todas aquellas sensaciones contradictorias.

Aún a muchos metros de la construcción podía sentirse aquel espantoso hedor a quemado del cual estaba segura que jamás podría olvidarse y que solo podía significar una cosa. Dolor.

Al abrir la puerta, el humo denso y sofocante la envolvió, impidiéndole ver con claridad, debiendo buscar a tientas la cadena que activaba la cubierta del tragaluz, jalándola con todas sus fuerzas, reflejo del deseo de impedir que aquella tortura continuara.

Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, tanto de angustia como por el evidente ardor, tardaron algunos minutos más en detenerse para permitirle una visión parcial en la oscuridad del vampiro esposado a la X de madera.

Cuando por fin consiguió encender una vela, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Por la posición del sol a esa hora, las quemaduras que comenzaban ya a sanar estaban repartidas por su rostro y parte de su torso, dándole un aspecto dolorosamente pavoroso.

La única señal que evidenciaba que la criatura había sentido algo era que había intentado girar su cabeza para que al menos uno de sus ojos no recibiera la luz de forma directa, tal vez en un acto básico de auto conservación de no perder por completo la vista, aunque claramente las úlceras sanarían rápidamente.

― Lo siento tanto… –aunque sabía que resultaba casi imposible, él permanecía tan quieto que parecía estar muerto, tanto que se atrevió a extender la mano y apartarle un mechón de pelo de su calcinada frente―¿Qué has podido hacer para merecer esto?

Sin siquiera pensar en lo inútil que resultaba, del cesto que llevaba sacó un paño limpio y lo humedeció, esperando que el agua fresca le brindara algo de alivio, pero se le cayó de las manos al encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules observándola intensamente cuando se volteó para aplicarlo a las heridas.

― ¡Dios! Me asustaste.

Él seguía mirándola así, aún con el ojo lesionado inyectado en sangre, disparando su pulso al nivel de que podía sentir en la garganta el bombeo de su corazón, con los nervios a flor de piel, sin saber qué hacer, decidiéndose por recoger y sacudir el paño que aferró como haría un náufrago a su tabla de salvación.

― Por favor, detente.

En el acto el vampiro desvió la mirada, pero Serena no estaba segura de si lo había hecho por cortesía o porque el anillo lo había obligado.

― Sé que ayer pudiste haberme matado. Pudiste aprovechar mi error y haber dado cuenta de toda mi gente y no lo hiciste… No lo entiendo, mucho menos sabiendo lo que eres y conociendo los apetitos de tu naturaleza.

Claramente él la escuchaba, sin embargo sin poder hablar y sin verlo a los ojos, no había forma de saber si había tenido motivos para actuar así o si simplemente también había sufrido un momento de torpeza, atormentado de tal forma por la sed que su mente no había asimilado la oportunidad de escapar.

― Por favor, necesito saber si fue tu decisión el no atacarme o si… no lo sé…

Aún sin verla, el vampiro negó con la cabeza.

― ¿No? ¿Quieres decir que cometiste un error y en realidad querrías haberme matado? –él volvió a negar― No entiendo… ¿No matarías para huir de todo esto?

Esta vez asintió, confundiéndola aún más.

― Mírame, pero por favor, no lo hagas de esa forma que tú… me pones muy nerviosa.

Una vez más tenía esa extraña sensación de no saber si estaba viendo realmente algo o lo estaba imaginando, porque al encontrarse sus miradas, lo que había en aquellas pupilas azules parecía inseguridad. Claro, aquello podía ser efecto de su petición mientras usaba el anillo.

― ¡Esto es imposible! Que quede claro que no puedes atacarme, ni salir de aquí hasta que yo diga lo contrario. ―sin detenerse a meditar las consecuencias, Serena se quitó el anillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa― Muy bien, te pido que contestes libremente mis preguntas, sin que el anillo te obligue.

El vampiro pareció dudar un segundo antes de asentir. Ya gran parte de su piel se había curado casi por completo, con un leve enrojecimiento como único testimonio de lo ocurrido.

En ese momento Serena notó que le había resultado menos complicado comunicarse con la criatura mientras sus heridas le daban un aspecto más frágil. Ahora, por primera vez pudiendo verlo completamente sano y a solas, su atención se desvió a nuevos detalles que antes no se había detenido a percibir.

Sus ya conocidos ojos azules, al no estar influidos por las órdenes del anillo habían adoptado un aspecto mucho más humano, plagándose de matices verdes y azulados, ocultándose atractivamente tras largas y oscuras pestañas, dejándole atorado un jadeo de asombro en la garganta.

Sus facciones, que solían mantenerse tensas, se habían relajado un poco llevándose con ello el semblante desafiante y temible para conferirle un aire de nobleza y juventud que lo hacían sencillamente hermoso. La transmutación de un peligroso monstruo a un príncipe encantado.

― Me alegra haberme quitado el anillo. Aparentemente te hace sentir mucho más agresivo… ―no pudo evitar sonreír al distinguir claramente la sorpresa en sus ojos ante sus palabras― No sé si te sonará bien o mal, pero te ves muy humano.

Él sonrió con un punto de amargura que la hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que hubieran pasado décadas antes de que esos hermosos labios hubieran vuelto a curvarse con algo semejante a la alegría.

― Bueno, volvamos a lo que estábamos aclarando. No elegiste el no atacarme, pero tampoco fue un error involuntario… ¿Es acaso que no puedes atacarme? –una vez más el vampiro negó con la cabeza, y aunque ahora su mirada de perversa bestia despiadada no interfería, sí lo hacían las emociones que reflejaba― Entonces sí podrías herirme si quisieras, ¿cierto?

Aunque resultaba extraño, el dudoso gesto entre sí y no que hizo, alzando los hombros y cerrando los ojos, por fin aclaró sus dudas.

― Lo que sucede es que podrías hacerme daño si quisieras, pero por algún motivo no quieres o no consigues hacerlo.

Ya sabía que estaba en lo correcto cuando él asintió, aparentemente aliviado también al haber podido expresarlo, pero el gesto relajado desapareció de inmediato cuando ella recuperó el anillo y se lo puso.

― No, por favor, no vuelvas a eso del vampiro perverso. Creo en lo que me has dado a entender y agradezco lo que sea que haga que no me odies. Quiero que sepas que hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, he conseguido ser quien esté a cargo de ti y yo no puedo aprobar que se te torture, incluso si lo merecieras.

Si ya se había impresionado con él, la recuperación inmediata de su aspecto "bueno" y la genuina esperanza en su mirada consiguió algo completamente inesperado. Que le tomara afecto.

― Haremos lo siguiente. No volveré a abrir el tragaluz y tendremos que arreglárnoslas para que de día siga escapando humo por las rendijas y… bueno, que parezca que sigues bajo la luz del sol, pero para compensarlo, tendrás que aceptar que te de una orden amplia que no podrás desobedecer por ningún motivo, pero eso sí, sin volver a tu cara de malvado…

¡Dios Santo! Si ya le parecía increíblemente guapo, que se le escapara una sonrisa genuina ante las muchas vueltas que se estaba dando para hacerle entender que le daría algo de paz, pero sin pasarse, aquel pequeño y significativo gesto le encendió las mejillas como a una jovencita ingenua la primera vez que recibía un halago de un hombre que le gustara.

― Cierto, me estoy complicando… Por favor, cúmpleme no atacando a nadie y obedeciendo respecto al trabajo para poder mantenerte a mi cargo y yo me encargaré de que no se te torture de día, ni que te hagas daño durante la noche, ¿está bien? –otra media sonrisa adorno su hermosa boca cuando asintió― Y algo más… si anoche el que te haya puesto nuevamente a cumplir tareas sin preocuparme de que te hirieras te produjo algún daño, me disculpo, no fue con mala intención. Estaba asustada y confundida. Me imagino que entiendes que necesitaba poner a salvo a mi familia.

Incomprensiblemente cuando él asintió con algo parecido al pesar en su mirada la hizo sentir una dolorosa puntada en el corazón, como si en apenas un rato hubiera generado un vínculo real y sensible con aquel ser y hubiera una mutua comprensión que no requiriera explicaciones.

― Me marcho ya entonces. Volveré al atardecer para explicarte tus deberes. También te traeré algo de comer. Por favor, haz que sienta que he hecho lo correcto al decidir humanizar tu cautiverio… y ahora, para disculparme, creo que mereces descansar un poco. Duerme.

La orden surtió efecto de inmediato, sumiendo al vampiro en un profundo sueño, sin embargo Serena sospechaba que no era el poder del mandato, sino la acumulación de años y años sin paz, ni descanso lo que habían hecho que cayera rendido en un parpadeo.

Por encima de lo sobrenatural que resultaba de por si la existencia de tal criatura, Serena se quedó a darle una última mirada, intentando calzar el pavoroso relato del monstruo despiadado de pesadillas que se alimentaba indolente de la sangre de sus víctimas, regodeándose en su crueldad, con aquel hombre tan apuesto que pese a las circunstancias había sido capaz de ser sensible y vulnerable ante ella, que ahora descansaba con total aspecto de inocencia, y simplemente no pudo.

Él tal vez había sido una bestia despiadada, pero aquel ser tampoco existía ya.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

― Dios mío, Darien, ¡si es preciosa!

― Lo sé, Diana, ella es la luz de mi vida…

― ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?

― Rini.

― Como los lirios…

― Eran las flores favoritas de su madre.

― La pérdida de Lita ha sido terrible para todos. El pueblo la quería muchísimo… no puedo siquiera imaginar tu dolor, hermano. El amor entre ustedes casi se podía palpar.

― Lita se llevó consigo la mitad de mi corazón, sin embargo dejó la otra, la más fuerte para querer y cuidar a nuestra pequeña. Es en ella en quien se perpetuará lo que sentimos y quien guiará en el futuro a nuestra gente.

― Me enorgullece poder decir que mi hermano y regente es un hombre sabio que no se ha dejado derrumbar por la tristeza. Sé que la pequeña Rini siempre necesitará de una madre, pero ha tenido la fortuna de tener un gran padre que la orientará en la vida y la amará como lo más importante de este mundo.

― Que Dios te escuche y me de vida suficiente para velar muchos años por el bienestar y la felicidad de mi hija.

Al regresar esa tarde, el vampiro aún dormía, pero su sueño ya no era agradable y profundo, sino tenso y angustioso, probablemente producto de alguna horrorosa pesadilla.

Su cuerpo escasamente vestido estaba cubierto de sudor y sin duda no se percataba que estaba hiriéndose las muñecas y los tobillos al agitarse violentamente antes de que Serenity le ordenara despertar, con lo que una buena cantidad de lágrimas contenidas se escurrieron de sus ojos, que al reconocer finalmente el sitio en el que seguía y verla a ella, se plagaron de deshonrosa vergüenza.

― De verdad lamento que no hayas podido tan solo descansar. –Serena se acercó y trató de secarle las lágrimas con su pañuelo, pero él se giró para evitar aquel gesto compasivo― No quiero obligarte, pero no me dejas opción. Mírame.

En respuesta a la orden, el vampiro le brindó a la joven una fría mirada que ella simplemente pasó por alto, consiguiendo esta vez secar el sudor de su frente y sus mejillas.

― ¿No habíamos acordado que no seguirías con eso del vampiro malvado? Todos podemos tener un mal sueño, en especial si cargamos con tristes o violentos recuerdos y lamentarlo no es señal de debilidad, ni de cobardía.

Era evidente que le costaba tolerar la amabilidad, como le costaría volver a confiar a un animal que hubiera sido atado y maltratado por largo tiempo. Si pretendía continuar estando a cargo, tendría que tener paciencia e ir poco a poco ganándose su confianza.

Aunque, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! ¿Ganarse la confianza de un esclavo vampiro? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? Y aunque no tenía respuestas para ello, sentía simplemente que quería hacerlo, como las ansias nacidas de un capricho, pero no, esto era otra cosa…

― Necesitaré que hagas algo tú mismo, yo ni siquiera sé si puedo sin causarte más dolor… voy a soltarte y como has aceptado, no me atacarás, ni intentarás escapar. Vas a quitarle los clavos al collar y a alimentarte, ¿sí?

Probablemente seguía soñando o la sed de sangre lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

Aquella joven no solo pretendía soltarlo, sino que quería que su garganta no sufriera al momento de quitar las pequeñas estacas que impedían que hablara y que tragara normalmente. Y más aún, ella pensaba permanecer allí mientras lo hacía.

Cuando BlackMoon lo estimaba imprescindible, le arrojaba dentro de la jaula restos a medio descomponer de los animales faenados para algún festín o algo así, de lo que podía conseguir apenas unas míseras gotas de sangre de sabor repulsivo que a veces le obligaba a consumir a cuatro patas por mera diversión, como a un perro, simplemente para que tuviera la fracción mínima de energía para no caer en la inconsciencia, sin embargo la muchacha traía en una jaulita un par de palomas vivas, ni siquiera desangradas como su prometido había dicho. Y, peor aún, una copa.

De seguro jamás había visto o lidiado antes con un vampiro y había escuchado uno que otro cuento romántico por allí, haciéndola pensar que vertería la sangre de las aves en el frío cristal, desaprovechando la oportunidad de conseguirla viva y caliente.

¡Dios! Estaba deseando arrancarse los clavos, decapitar de una dentellada a las palomas y chuparles el pescuezo hasta dejarlas tan secas como si llevaran meses muertas, arrojadas sobre un tejado para momificarse al sol.

En ese momento Serenity, como se llamaba la joven, recobraría el natural terror que debiera sentir al estar tan cerca suyo y los breves momentos de paz que le estaba brindando se esfumarían junto con aquella inexplicable confianza.

No, si había ingerido las porquerías que BlackMoon le daba como si fueran manjares, bien podía hacer el esfuerzo de controlarse por respeto a ella y llenar la copa como si se tratara de vino.

Aquello estaba resultando casi tan tortuoso como soportar en sus primeros años el sol o las heridas frotadas con ajo para que tardaran en cicatrizar y dolieran más, pero uno a uno se quitó los tres clavos sin emitir siquiera un gemido, esperando a que ella le indicara que podía hacerse con las aves.

― Muy bien, ¿tarda mucho tu garganta en recuperarse lo suficiente para que puedas alimentarte?

― No.

― ¡Por Dios!

― Lo lamento, no ha sido mi intención asustarte.

― No, es que me sorprendiste… ―no solo porque se hubiera recuperado de forma casi instantánea, sino por el tono grave, melodioso y sumamente masculino de su voz, matizada de cierto acento rudo y gutural, posiblemente nórdico― ¿Tienes un nombre?

― Lo tengo…

Llevaba más de cincuenta años sin mencionar su nombre y el olor de la sangre en los cuerpos de las palomas estaba a punto de hacerlo abalanzarse sobre la jaula.

― ¿Y bien?

― Las aves… por favor…

― Lo siento, cógelas.

El vampiro metió la mano en la jaula y agarró al pichón con tal desesperación que lo reventó en su puño, retirándola y volviéndose para lamer hasta la última gota, evitando que ella lo viera, pero sabiendo que la sed ya lo había dejado en macabra evidencia.

¿Qué más daba ya si cogía la segunda y le enterraba los colmillos como la bestia insaciable que era?

Sin embargo al volverse ella no parecía ni asombrada, ni asustada. Al contrario, había sacado la segunda paloma de la jaula y se la ofrecía como si nada. O, más bien, con cierta fascinación…

― Por supuesto, ha de saber mejor estando viva, ¿no?

― Sí. –apenas consiguió no arrancársela de las manos para enterrarle los colmillos directo al corazón, succionando sin detenerse hasta que no quedó nada― Tendría que haberme controlado. Tú esperabas que usara la copa y…

― Porque he sido una ilusa que no puede siquiera imaginar lo hambriento que estás.

― No había comido tanto en años, gracias.

― ¿Acaso estás satisfecho?

― No. Sin embargo si bebo más sangre, esos barrotes y esos grilletes serán para mí como de papel mojado.

― Gracias por la honestidad.

― Gracias a ti por esto que estás haciendo.

― Ya te lo dije. No tolero ser testigo impasible del sufrimiento ajeno.

― Pero se trata de un castigo…

― Ni los castigos de Dios duran tantos años…

― Darien.

― Darien… te viene bien.

― Es irónico que un esclavo se apele como El Vencedor…

― Puede ser, sí, sin embargo tú has vencido a la muerte, o algo así.

Realmente a mí me suena coherente.

― Pues Serenity es un nombre precioso.

― Con que lo sabes, ¿eh? Lo habrás escuchado decir a más de alguien por aquí...

― Soy un vampiro, por tanto, no estoy corto de sentidos.

― Y si tus sentidos están magnificados, ¿por qué parece que no sintieras dolor?

La mujer era sumamente lista. Si no tenía cuidado con lo que decía, podía arruinar todo.

― Darien.

― ¿Sí?

― No llevo el anillo. No estás obligado a responderme.

― Gracias. Odiaría mentir.

― Pensé que los vampiros eran expertos embaucadores.

― Supongo que podemos serlo, pero no es mi caso.

― ¿Es eso cierto?

― Al igual que yo no estoy obligado a responder, tú no estás obligada a creerme.

― Touché.

Que bonita y sincera sonrisa tenía. Propia de un espíritu puro y joven.

Probablemente esa misma inexperiencia la hacía lo suficientemente confiada para estar allí, al lado de un asesino implacable, preocupada de hacerle las cosas más gratas en vez de temer por su vida y asegurarse de no darle un centímetro de libertad.

Pero todo lo bueno llegaba a su fin y ya no había excusas para retenerla allí, mucho menos para seguir hablándole, lo que implicaba ajustar el collar para volver a la sed y al frustrante silencio.

Hace años que no tenía ni una palabra que no fuera de odio o dolor para decir, por lo que con el tiempo no le importó guardárselas, pero ahora renegaba el no poder darle a Serena aunque fuera las gracias por sus atenciones si no era con anémicos gestos.

― Gracias.

― ¿Por qué?

― Por todo lo que has hecho desde que llegué aquí.

Darien sujetó el collar a la altura correcta e iba a encajar la primera estaca que acribillaría su garganta cuando Serena le cogió la mano para evitarlo, viéndolo con expresión enojada mientras su pequeña mano retenía aún la suya, aplicando una cantidad casi enternecedoramente reducida de fuerza que no haría diferencia alguna si él mismo deseara acabar con ello.

― ¿Qué crees que haces?

― Bueno, yo…

― ¿Pensabas que te haría volver a herirte? –todo el recelo que esperaba ver cuando sus miradas se encontraron tras el lamentable episodio de la paloma triturada y que no llegó, se reflejaba ahora en sus ojos― ¿No has entendido nada?

― Aparentemente no…

― ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer todo esto, sabiendo los riesgos que implica para luego simplemente volver al status quo? ¿Has creído que el ser amable contigo es un capricho femenino momentáneo?

― Me disculpo sinceramente por ofenderte. –con su otra mano, tomó la de Serena, apartándola de su garganta y masajeando sus pequeños dedos agarrotados por el esfuerzo que le supuso luchar contra su fuerza sobrenatural― Ni siquiera me he planteado la idea de que este… recreo fuera a tener un carácter más indefinido.

― Vas a dejar de usar las estacas del collar, ¿entiendes?

― Pero…

― ¿Necesito estar usando el anillo para que me hagas caso?

― No.

― Vamos a cortarlas de tal manera que solo permanezcan visibles las cabezas, pero que realmente apenas toquen tu piel. Traeré algo de resina para pegarlas y que parezca que están en su sitio, por si algún curioso indiscreto se fija en lo que no le corresponde.

Serenity lucía sinceramente molesta ante la idea de seguir las instrucciones restrictivas y tortuosas de su prometido. Y aunque le sentaba mal verlo de tal modo, él iba a aprovechar cada minuto de sosiego que ella estuviera dispuesta a permitirle. Tal vez pasaran siglos hasta la próxima vez que alguien se portara amable o compasivo.

― Me parece que en lo futuro me dedicaré permanentemente a darte las gracias, Serenity.

― Lo único que pido a cambio es que no defraudes mi confianza.

― Sé que posiblemente no parezca mucho, ―en ese momento se dio cuenta que aún sostenía entre sus manos aquella tan pequeña y suave, soltándola con una extraña sensación de fastidio― pero te doy mi palabra de que tu familia y tu gente están completamente a salvo de mi… apetito.

― ¿Eso incluye también cualquier posible sed de venganza?

― Mientras tu prometido se encuentre lejos de estas tierras, juro que ningún humano tendrá nada que temer de mí.

― Bueno, aunque no lo apruebo, puedo llegar a entender lo que sientes contra él y, para entonces, espero lleguemos a nuevos acuerdos.

― Serenity…

― Serena.

― Serena, BlackMoon jamás dejará de ser mi enemigo, ni siquiera cuando el Creador nos libre de su presencia algún día. Sin embargo puedes tener la tranquilidad de que su vida o su muerte no están en mis manos.

― Es más que suficiente para mí. Y ahora ya debo marcharme. Como ya dije, corta las estacas para que atraviesen el collar, pero no tu piel y ya mañana me encargaré de adherirlas para que no causen ninguna sospecha.

― Para variar, muchas gracias.

― Darien, quiero que sepas que además de no tolerar el sufrimiento ajeno, estoy completamente en contra de la esclavitud. Lamento esta situación, pero si no hicieras algún trabajo durante la noche…

― Mírame, Serena.

No era necesaria la invitación para que ella lo viera. A cada minuto apreciaba y grababa en su memoria más y más detalles de él. De su cuerpo ágil y hermosamente proporcionado, de sus ojos azules que podían expresar tanto o más que sus palabras. De su rostro de facciones salvajes y elegantes a la vez, una curiosa y singular mezcla que antes no había conocido…

― ¿Crees que antes de ser vampiro me pasaba el día recostado entre algodones?

― Claramente no lo aparentas…

― Entonces no te preocupes por designarme labores que he notado son necesarias en tus tierras. Hoy ya es tarde, pero tal vez mañana, si quieres, podría darte algunos consejos sobre los trabajos que serían de mayor utilidad. Y no te inquietes. Si en algo tiene razón tu prometido es en que un vampiro difícilmente puede llegar a fatigarse al punto que lo hacen los humanos, por lo que siento que trabajar es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar tu generosidad.

― No lo hago esperando retribución.

― Lo sé y lo entiendo. Entiende tú también que yo necesito esa sensación de estar a mano, ¿puedes?

― Sí. Aunque te suene extraño, lo comprendo perfectamente.

― Entonces, ¿qué preferirías que haga esta noche?

― Anoche dejaste perfectamente limpio el campo sur. ¿Podrías ararlo usando los bueyes?

― Me temo que los animales recelan por instinto de mi naturaleza, pero tengo fuerza más que suficiente para usar el arado en la tierra yo mismo.

― ¿Seguro?

― Es curioso, pero me recuerdas a mi madre durante mi primera infancia, cuando quería evitarme cualquier problema o cansancio… lo haré sin mayor esfuerzo.

― Bueno, de acuerdo.

― ¿Dejarías que haga algo en los jardines cuando acabe?

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa.

― Pero…

― Lo siento. No quise abusar de tu gentileza.

― ¡No! No es eso. Es solo que estarías muy cerca del palacete.

― Si usas el anillo, puedes estar completamente segura de que si me ordenas no hacer algo…

― Darien, no estoy pensando que vayas a "comerte" a alguien. Es…―era lo difícil que sería dormir pensando en él tan cerca, preparando algo especial, tal vez luciendo una de aquellas increíbles sonrisas― …olvídalo, ¿bueno? Tal vez más adelante…

― Por supuesto.

― Entonces que tengas buenas noches. –Serena tomó el anillo y se lo puso― Debo llegar a casa con esto.

― Y sellar la orden.

― ¿Es necesario?

― No.

― Pero sí esto. En cuanto termines, vuelve aquí, prepara un brasero con muchas hojas verdes que produzcan humo y enciéndelo en cuanto amanezca, sin abrir el tragaluz. Y luego duerme, pero sin tener malos sueños, simplemente descansa hasta que yo venga. Y no me lo agradezcas.

― Que tengas hermosos sueños, Serena.

Ella cerró tras de si la puerta, susurrando aunque sabía que él ya estaría dormido.

― Tú también, Darien.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Sin las restricciones de la velocidad humana, en menos de dos horas había arado todo el campo sur y, aunque no estaba contemplado en lo que acordó con Serena, durante el resto de la noche dejó instalados los tutores a los que se aferrarían las vides una vez que las dispusieran en el terreno y alzó una cerca para mantener apartados a los animales de los sarmientos.

¿Por qué aquella joven en particular, la prometida de su enemigo, sentiría la necesidad de aliviarle las cosas?

Sin duda podía comprender la parte de que no tolerara el sufrimiento de otras personas, pero él no era ningún ser humano inocente. Muy por el contrario, era un vampiro y su esclavitud se atribuía al castigo por monstruosos crímenes amén de su naturaleza depredadora y asesina, sin embargo Serena insistía en tratarlo amablemente y ser compasiva con él.

Aunque estaban muy lejos de sus tierras, ya anteriormente con solo mencionar Diamante su nombre, las personas sabían que estaban ante Darien Chiba, el vampiro más mortífero de los cuentos de terror, lo cual ponía a todos a resguardo al darse cuenta que no se trataba de un mito o una leyenda, sino de un monstruo real, siempre ávido de sangre.

Por suerte, Serena no había hecho más preguntas y se había conformado con saber solo su nombre de pila. Ella quería tener un modo de llamarlo, no enterarse de la historia de su vida.

Y aunque eso quisiera, no podría traspasar los límites.

Tres cosas le estaban absolutamente prohibidas.

Matar a Diamante de BlackMoon, revelar la verdad sobre su esclavitud y acabar con su propia vida.

Tal como habían vaticinado los brujos, la prisión de su sangre inocente tomada de forma cruel y brutal le concedería a su captor, mientras se mantuviera con vida, el poder de darle tres órdenes inquebrantables, incluso si el anillo y el collar fueran destruidos y otra sangre inocente fuera derramada para recobrar su libertad, aunque el precio a pagar por ello era simplemente impensable.

También habían tenido razón en lo concerniente al modo de prolongar indefinidamente una vida humana. En tiempos en los que llegar a la avanzada edad de cincuenta, incluso de sesenta años era prácticamente un prodigio, él contaba por si mismo con ochentaidós años, detenidos físicamente para siempre a los treintaidós. Y si BlackMoon no mentía, estaría al borde de los noventa, con la significativa diferencia de que el maldito seguía siendo humano y mantenía a salvo su secreto haciéndose pasar él mismo por su heredero.

Y estaba Rini, que dentro de poco habría cumplido cincuenta…

¡Dios Santo! El ciclo estaba a pocos años de repetirse y para cerrar el círculo, BlackMoon debía procrear un heredero. Por eso había escogido a la familia de Serenity y sus tierras. Por eso se había ido de viaje, para desaparecer a su supuesto padre y convertirse en conde una vez más, entonces regresaría, la desposaría y no cesaría en sus intentos hasta que ella resultara esperando un hijo. Y él no podía advertirla. No podía romper una orden inquebrantable, salvo que estuviera dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias.

Aparentemente esta vez el vampiro sí había conseguido descansar, amén de la completa desaparición de todo rastro de agotamiento en su apuesto rostro.

Aún teniendo en cuenta su actual naturaleza, cada nuevo cambio en él parecía mágico y hermoso, cautivándola incluso con lo apacible de su respiración.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, había preparado todo para que aún a la distancia pareciera que seguía siendo expuesto al sol durante el día.

Por la noche había arado y alistado la tierra, incluso alzado una cerca e instalados los tutores de las parras, actuando por iniciativa propia, pero claramente para provecho del viñedo.

Hubiera sido o no un monstruo antes, ahora quería ser útil y devolver la amabilidad que ella le brindaba, eso era un hecho innegable… salvo que estuviera fingiendo.

Serenity extendió la mano para tocarlo. Fue entonces que su piel excesivamente fría la devolvió a la realidad de golpe. Él no era humano.

Nunca volvería a serlo y un vampiro tenía instintos asesinos, no importaba lo que hiciera para reprimirlos. Más temprano o más tarde, él mataría y ella no sabía si podría volver a verlo a los ojos si sabía que voluntariamente había hecho daño a un ser humano.

― Buenas tardes, Darien no queriendo dar más vueltas a aquellos pensamientos, lo mejor era despertarlo― Espero que esta vez sí hayas podido descansar.

― Sí, Serena. Te lo agradezco.

― Por favor, quítate el collar. He traído la resina para pegar las cabezas de las estacas en su lugar.

― Aquí tienes.

Al entregarle el macabro artefacto, sus dedos se rozaron, fríos los de él, extremadamente cálidos los de ella, pero produciendo en ambos la misma curiosa sensación de cosquillas en la boca del estómago.

Serenity se concentró en la tarea de dejar el artificio lo más prolijo posible, momento que Darien aprovechó para verla por primera vez sin que ella estuviera alerta.

¡Dios! Además de hermosa, que delicada y frágil parecía. Sin duda comparando con su propia resistencia y fortaleza, lo era, sin embargo habitaba en la joven un espíritu bondadoso, pero no por ello débil. Al contrario, su gentileza y humanidad la dotaban de un tipo distinto de fuerza que no muchos poseían. Ella era noble y ese era un don que Darien siempre había apreciado y atesorado.

Por un segundo no pudo evitar asimilar a la muchacha con su amada Lita, siempre compasiva y preocupada por el bienestar de los suyos, al punto de haber debilitado su propia salud por cuidar a los enfermos de su pueblo. Ya era tarde cuando el médico indicó los peligros que aquella peste producían para una embarazada y su criatura.

Había sido a causa de su investidura que se le permitió de forma extraordinaria estar presente en el parto, único instante en que la familia había estado reunida para darle la bienvenida a este mundo a la pequeña Rini y despedir con profundo pesar a su mujer, abrazados hasta el último aliento.

― Ya está.

― ¿Eh?

― ¿En qué pensabas?

― En el pasado…

― ¿Tuviste una familia?

― Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

― ¿Qué edad tenías cuando…?

― Treintaidós.

― ¿Estabas casado?

― Sí.

― ¿Y tenías hijos?

― Serena, yo no quiero sonar descortés, pero preferiría no hablar de ello…

― ¿Prefieres olvidarte de eso?

― Comprendo tu curiosidad, es algo propio de tu juventud y lamento no poder satisfacerte, pero… tengo más de ochenta años. Todo ser humano que alguna vez amé, ya ha fallecido.

― Darien, lo siento. No pensé en eso y…

― No te disculpes. Es lógico que no hubieras reparado en ello. No es "natural". Yo no lo soy.

― Es posible… ―todo el recelo que había sentido minutos antes, se deshizo al notar su oculto y profundo dolor. Nadie podía sufrir por la pérdida de un ser amado si no tuviera un corazón para sentir― Sin embargo yo pienso que no eres el ser maligno que se supone que eres.

― Tras tantos años, no lo tengo del todo claro.

― ¿Has matado a alguien?

― Sí.

― ¿Y te arrepientes por ello?

― Cada segundo, de cada minuto, hora, día, mes, año, década…

― Es muy posible que Dios te perdone entonces.

― Dios me ha vuelto la espalda, joven Serena. Yo dejé de ser su asunto hace mucho tiempo…

― Dios es bondadoso y noto que también existe bondad en ti. Él no puede pasar algo así por alto.

― Ojalá tuvieras razón.

Darien cogió el collar y volvió a asegurarlo a su cuello, agradecido por aquella nueva libertad que Serenity le estaba concediendo.

― Mi esposa y yo tuvimos una preciosa y dulce niña. Ella murió al dar a luz, y la bebé, días después…

― Darien, de verdad lo siento. No quise que esa pena volviera.

― No te preocupes. Su recuerdo me acompaña a cada momento sin que sea necesario que lo invite.

― Es porque las querías mucho.

― Eran la razón y luz de mi vida. No es de extrañarse que la siguiente muerte fuera la mía. Pero ya dejemos el pasado en paz y dime lo que quieres que haga hoy en el viñedo.

Sin tener clara la razón, Serena sentía una opresiva sensación de angustia.

Por supuesto, saber que la familia y la vida de alguien había pasado de la luz a la oscuridad en tan solo unos días era algo muy triste, pero la extraña conexión que sentía con el vampiro la hacía percibir parte de su dolor como propio, como si quisiera con ello restarle una cuota de pesar.

― En verdad lo lamento, Darien. No volveré a hablarte de ello, salvo que tú quieras hacerlo.

― Gracias. –Justo a tiempo para no tener que recurrir a una vil mentira― Eres muy considerada, Serenity.

El resto del tiempo que ella permaneció en el cobertizo, él se mantuvo distante y cauteloso, acusando el golpe de haber revuelto en el baúl de los recuerdos.

Se le hacía extremadamente difícil ocultarle la verdad a Serena, mucho más a sabiendas de que BlackMoon acabaría dañándola.

Aquel engendro la había escogido como su trofeo, una muchacha joven y hermosa cuya gracia se marchitaría inevitablemente al son de la desenfrenada y ruda lujuria del perverso conde, a quien nada le importaba lo lista y gentil que era, sino tener un agradable pasatiempo que cumpliera además la función de llevar a su hijo, bebé que no recibiría más que lo necesario para subsistir de la forma adecuada para guardar las apariencias hasta que tomara su fatídico lugar en el círculo que eternizaba la existencia de Diamante.

No fue hasta el momento en que decidió que no permitiría que aquel zafiro pusiera sus manos sobre Serenity que cayó en la cuenta de la fuerza del vínculo que se había formado entre ambos. Ella lo protegía y él haría hasta lo imposible por su seguridad y… ¡Dios! También daría todo porque Serena fuera feliz.

Tenía que lograrlo. Alguna forma debía haber. Si Serena estaba en lo correcto, Dios no podía permitir que BlackMoon siguiera tomando vidas inocentes con completa impunidad, como si esclavizando vampiros purgara sus horrendos pecados.

No cuando las más espantosas faltas consistían precisamente en convertir a inocentes en monstruos sanguinarios para su propio provecho.

Jamás podría olvidar que no solo había destruido su vida, sino que había aprovechado la juventud e ingenuidad de Diana para hacerse de sus tierras y luego… ¡Señor! Si existía un infierno en el que los malvados pagaran por sus crímenes, BlackMoon tendría que arder en continuo dolor por toda la eternidad, si es que algún día por fin Satanás conseguía atraparlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

― ¡Vaya, hermana! Por esto es que te tenías tan calladitos los detalles del vampiro, ¿cierto? Porque no querías compartir lo apuesto que es.

Mina, la hermana que le seguía por dos años en edad había permanecido en un rincón, en absoluto silencio, mientras ella entraba al cobertizo y atrancaba la puerta antes de permitirse sus usuales diez o quince minutos para observar dormido a Darien.

Varias veces la impulsiva y curiosa muchacha había insistido en acompañarla a cumplir con el tratamiento del esclavo, segura de que algo ajeno a lo esperado ocurría durante aquellos encuentros, pero Serenity se había escapado, arguyendo lo desagradable que resultaba el tener que causar dolor a una criatura, fuera o no de Dios.

Desde que hablaron de la familia de Darien, él había alzado a su alrededor una especie de coraza, manteniendo lo más impersonales que le fueran posible sus conversaciones, sin llegar a tornarse insulsas e hipócritas.

Entre ambos convinieron sin palabras que el centro de aquellos encuentros debía en adelante fijarse en el château y sus necesidades.

Serena sabía que había tocado alguna trágica fibra sensible en él, por lo que no había insistido más para no incomodarlo, ni traer de regreso tristes o malos recuerdos. A su entender, una eternidad sin libertad dolía lo suficiente como para encima ser ella la causante de que los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto se cargaran de muy humano pesar.

Y aunque todo resultaba bastante sencillo y civilizado, no podía dejar de extrañar los breves momentos en que él pareció dejar sus sentimientos surgir a flor de piel y que… ¡Dios! Esa mirada intensa que podía decir tantas cosas sin emitir una palabra era la única prueba de que él había confiado plenamente en ella.

Y tal vez seguía haciéndolo, pues esas miradas no habían desaparecido del todo.

A veces lo sorprendía observándola y sabía por instinto que Darien también extrañaba su cercanía, pero otras sus ojos cargaban tanto desconsuelo y remordimiento que prefería embotar su cerebro con cualquier charla ligera con tal de no sentir el frío y la angustia que en esos momentos le transmitía.

― Por mucho que lord Black―molesto te lo haya regalado, no creo que le guste que seas tú quien se haya encargado de él, en especial por la forma en que lo miras. A Dia―soso nunca lo has mirado así…

― Mina, no debes decir una palabra de esto.

― Claro que no lo haré, Serena. Somos hermanas y no es ningún secreto que tu prometido se me hace de lo más desagradable, sin embargo él… ―Mina le dio una completa mirada con una sonrisa pícara en su bonita boca― …es un ejemplar digno de ser contemplado, vampiro o no.

― No quiero mentirte, hermana. No es solo eso.

― ¡Te gusta!

― Es bastante más complicado…

― Yo diría que resulta de lo más sencillo. No solo te gusta, ¡estás enamorada de él!

― ¡No!

― Puede que no quieras reconocerlo y que prefieras mentirte a ti misma, pero yo te conozco desde siempre, Serenity. Tú no te obsesionas con las cosas y las personas. Si has generado un vínculo con este hombre, no es algo pasajero y superficial.

― Darien no es un hombre…

― ¡Darien! Hermoso y muy masculino. Me gusta.

― No debería siquiera pensar en él…

― Puede ser, pero con BlackMoon como prometido, yo me habría enamorado del sauce junto a la fuente, o incluso de ese perro flaco y feo que Paul recogió hace un par de días.

― Prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie.

― Cuenta con ello, pero con una condición.

― ¿Cuál?

― No me mantengas al margen. Para una vez en la vida que sucede algo romántico y emocionante en este lugar, no quiero perderme detalle alguno.

― Eres una curiosa, Mina.

― Lo reconozco… ¿Y has cumplido con lo que hay que hacer para mantenerlo dominado?

― Con algunas cosas. Soy incapaz de torturarlo.

― Ya me lo suponía.

― Es… sensible y tierno a su modo. Perdió a toda su familia y, por lo que he notado, vino… lo trajeron desde lejos. Aunque su naturaleza le exige sangre, se controla para no dañar a nadie, sin embargo sé que odia a Diamante terriblemente, tanto que dudo que solo sea porque su familia lo capturó y lo esclavizó…

― Parece ser de los míos. No soporto a ese petulante. Si padre me hubiera pedido a mí ser su esposa, me habría fugado esa misma noche con el primer mozo que se me cruzara.

― Cada día que pasa y que se acerca la boda y el retorno de lord BlackMoon, más me cuesta aceptar que volverán a maltratarlo, a mantenerlo preso por medio del castigo, del agotamiento y el dolor.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a liberarlo?

― Dios sabe que lo he pensado, pero Darien es un vampiro y libre de todo control, tal vez la pena que carga lo vuelva contra los humanos… todo en ellos se magnifica.

― Si lo quieres y sientes que es bueno, vas a tener que confiar en él, Serena. O tal vez…

― Tal vez, ¿qué?

― Tal vez debas escapar con él y ser tú quien lo mantenga con los pies firmes a la tierra. Si realmente tiene buen fondo, con algo de apoyo debería ser suficiente.

― No puedo. No los dejaré a ustedes a la deriva. Sabes que es el matrimonio con Diamante lo que ha salvado a Ciel Bleu de pasar al Estado por las deudas.

― ¿Permitirás entonces que tu prometido venga y torture a tu guapo protegido sin compasión? Porque si llega a verte mirándolo como lo hacías hace un momento, de seguro lo decapita delante de tus ojos después de castrarlo.

― ¡No, por Dios!

― Tenemos que pensar en algo. Yo voy a ayudarte, pero ahora despiértalo, por favor. Llevo desde el leve segundo que lo vimos el día de tu compromiso deseando volver a ver sus asombrosos ojos.

― Sí que son maravillosos, Mina… Darien, despierta, por favor.

Un día más y aún no hallaba la forma de poner a Serenity a salvo del infame BlackMoon, sin embargo tan solo despertar para encontrarse con su bonita sonrisa hacía que la vida, incluso la inmortal esclavitud, valiera la pena.

Desde hace días que cuando se iba a dormir para descansar y tener hermosos sueños, como ella le indicaba, bastaba con que cerrara los ojos para que Serena regresara a su lado.

Podía ver su grácil figura acercándose desde el palacete, revelando sus curvas femeninas y generosas en los lugares precisos a medida que la distancia se acortaba.

Siempre que soñaba con ella, llevaba su cabello del color de la miel y el trigo maduro suelto al viento, con una sonrisa feliz adornando su boca de labios perfectos, una gota apenas más abultado el inferior, lo que despertaba en él unas ansias feroces de probarlos y acariciarlos con los suyos hasta que Serena no pudiera evitar jadear de gusto, llenando de chispas de luz y placer sus ojos azules y de vida, dejándole un beso incluso en la punta de su bella naricita algo arrogante para escucharla reír.

Aunque lo ignoraba absolutamente, esos sueños habían provocado que Serenity se dedicara cada día a observarlo algunos minutos con completa libertad antes de despertarlo, en especial desde que había descubierto que verlo sonreír sin reparos y de forma tan… pícara, la fascinaba y compensaba en algo las sonrisas de entendimiento y complicidad que habían desaparecido desde aquella desafortunada charla sobre su esposa y su hija fallecidas.

― Buenas tardes, Se… ―en el acto sus sentidos hipersensibilizados reconocieron la presencia de otra mujer en el cobertizo, además de Serena, sin embargo ya se había descubierto a si mismo hablando libremente―¿Serena?

― Tranquilo, Darien. Esta es mi hermana Mina, quien tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

Sin siquiera detenerse a meditarlo, Darien se cuadró, realizando el saludo militar propio de cuando en su vida humana se le hubiera presentado a una dama, dejándolas a ambas sorprendidas, incluso a él mismo ante la involuntaria indiscreción.

― Bueno, hermana, él será todo lo vampiro que quieran, pero cortesía y buenos modales no le faltan.

― Disculpe usted, mademoiselle Mina, ha sido algún olvidado reflejo de otra vida.

― Me agrada, salvo que seas tan formal. Llámame simplemente Mina, que a mí Darien me suena muy bien.

― Gracias.

Serena estaba absorta viéndolo conversar con otra persona con absoluta naturalidad. Si no fuera por los harapos, el dichoso collar y por aquel paupérrimo cobertizo, bien podría ser la charla totalmente humana que se daría entre cuñados al tomar el té en la terraza.

¡¿Cuñados?! Aunque sonaba de lo más apacible y rutinario, lo que ello implicaba era del todo imposible.

Aún si decidía escapar con Darien y entregarse a él, jamás podría formar una familia bajo las leyes de Dios y de los hombres con un ser que no poseía alma.

Pero, ¿realmente era posible que aquel cuerpo fuera un mero envase vacío? Entonces, ¿de dónde venían sus sonrisas? ¿Por qué podía ponerla a temblar de emoción o romperle el corazón de tristeza con solo una mirada?

Y la sola idea de que volviera a sufrir era simplemente intolerable.

¡No! Aunque Darien era un vampiro, sí poseía un espíritu que era afín al suyo. Y por eso, como Mina había dicho con una sabiduría mucho mayor a la de sus años, estaba enamorándose de él irremediablemente.

Fue por insistencia de su hermana que Serenity aceptó que Darien pudiera trabajar esa noche en los jardines del palacete, conteniendo un grito entre emocionado y asombrado cuando al despertar estaba rodeada de pétalos desde el rosa más tenue hasta el rojo profundo de la sangre, cruzando velozmente los pequeños y cuidados parterres de rosas que él había plantado hasta llegar al cobertizo para encontrarlo justo al momento de cerrar los ojos, con la rosa del rojo más perfecto entre sus elegantes dedos, de seguro esperando su llegada con las mejillas aún encendidas por los rayos del sol que debieron atraparlo a medio camino.

Había preparado aquella hermosa sorpresa tras pasar las primeras horas de la noche trasplantando y guiando los sarmientos, exigiéndose incluso pasado el amanecer para que todo estuviera precioso y perfecto para ella, con tal delicadeza y cuidado que aún con lo duro que debió ser, no había emitido ni el menor ruido que perturbara su sueño.

Las muy probables quemaduras ya habían sanado, y si ella hubiera despertado diez minutos más tarde, no habría sabido realmente el sacrificio que había involucrado regalarle toda esa belleza.

Darien se había acomodado en una de las esquinas del cobertizo, sentado entre el duro y tosco suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las rústicas paredes y el rostro dejando que su oscura melena ayudara a resguardarlo para evitar los pequeños rayos de sol que aún con el tragaluz cubierto conseguían colarse por las imperfecciones de la madera.

El corazón se le apretó al pensar en que él ni siquiera podía descansar en una cama de paja, cuando ella había despertado en un lecho de pétalos de rosa.

Entonces reparó con asombro en el hecho de que Darien había estado en su habitación. Daba igual si fueron minutos u horas, él de cierto modo había hecho lo mismo que ella. Verla dormir. Sin decir nada, sin despertarla, ni tomándose mayores libertades. Con respeto y afecto, deseando nada más que su felicidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, dejando que sus cuerpos se amoldaran para poder acunarlo contra su pecho y acariciarlo suavemente.

Entonces se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor a la de los pétalos en su cama.

Al recorrer su fría piel con sus manos cálidas producto de la sangre y la vida que manaba por ellas, la pálida piel del vampiro asimiló su calor y color, dándole una apariencia total y perfectamente humana.

― Que Dios no perdone ni brinde asilo jamás al malvado que decidió convertirte en vampiro, Darien, porque sé y siento que no solo eras un buen hombre, sino uno muy humano, en todo sentido.

― ¿Todo listo?

― Sí, señor.

― ¿Has hecho correr ya la noticia de la muerte de mi padre?

― Se ha hecho tal y como milord lo ordenó.

― Perfecto, La Foret. Envía en seguida una comunicación al viñedo de mi prometida y haz los preparativos necesarios para la primera oleada. De seguro Chiba tendrá ya los campos sembrados, por lo que la pérdida de la cosecha pondrá un ladrillo más sobre la tumba de mi futuro suegro.

― ¿Y el monstruo?

― De eso me encargo yo.

― Parto de inmediato entonces.

― Sí.

El perverso sirviente de Diamante montó su enorme caballo y lo espoleaba para alejarse, cuando su amo lo detuvo.

― Una cosa más, La Foret.

― Usted dirá, lord BlackMoon.

― Prepara una cuerda impregnada de extracto de ajo, el polvillo de plata que te di y llévate la botella. Lo que queda no me sirve a mí de nada, pero si humedeces la soga con solo unas gotas, al vampiro le va a recordar los suplicios de antaño mientras ve como todo su trabajo se destruye… una vez más sin que pueda hacer nada.

― Realmente inspirado, señor. Así se hará.

― Por favor, Darien, despierta.

Serenity le sonreía y eso era todo y más de lo que había deseado al plantar los rosales en el jardín bajo su ventana, sin embargo ella lo veía no solo llena de alegría, sino también a la expectativa de algo… de… ¡Dios!

No había pasado un día completo desde la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, pero ni por un segundo osó imaginarse tumbado en la cama de la propia Serenity, aún cubierta de pétalos y él… no, no estaba sucio, ni llevaba harapos.

― Gracias por las rosas. Son preciosas, Darien.

― Pero yo… ―él intentó levantarse, lo que ella impidió con el simple acto de poner una mano sobre su pecho para que no se moviera―¿Serena?

― Debo reconocer que Mina fue de gran ayuda para poder traerte aquí. Ella junto con un joven del pueblo que se desvive por sus favores, sin embargo una vez que conseguimos entrar contigo a mis habitaciones, yo me encargué del resto.

― Es peligroso, Serenity. No quiero que vayas a tener problemas por mi culpa.

― ¿De qué culpa me hablas? Tú dormías apaciblemente, sin saber ni opinar en nada.

― Bueno, pero…

― Fue precioso lo que hiciste, Darien. Lo menos que podía hacer por ti era hacerte descansar un día al menos con algo de comodidad. Aunque si lo planeamos con cautela, podríamos arreglar todo para que duermas aquí a diario.

Serena no pudo sino deshacerse en risas al ver la forma en que el vampiro se había quedado boquiabierto, sin palabras que decir y viéndola como si le hubieran surgido un par de cuernos retorcidos de la frente.

― No pienses mal de mí, señor vampiro. Recuerda que tú duermes de día y yo lo hago de noche. Aunque en honor a la verdad, podrás notar por el calor de tu piel que hoy sí hemos compartido el lecho por largo rato.

― ¡Dios, Serenity!

― Porque fui yo quien te aseó y vistió, tarea nada fácil en consideración a lo grande y pesado que eres, por lo que hace unos minutos, cuando acabé, me recosté castamente a tu lado.

Tal vez mencionarle que había desentrañado asombrada y maravillada los misterios de su cuerpo cuando aquel muchacho lo había dejado desnudo sobre la cama para no ensuciarla con lo que aún quedaba de sus calzas, y que ella había grabado cada centímetro de su anatomía para siempre en su memoria mientras la recorría con una suave esponja y luego directamente con las manos, repartiendo esencia de sándalo, no era la mejor idea viendo que aquel supuesto ser perverso tenía un rinconcito moralista al que le costaría tomarse esos detalles con desenfado y naturalidad.

No sabía si él lo habría notado o no, pero si así fuera, pese a ello, Darien no dijo nada, tan solo se permitió tomar la mano de Serenity que aún permanecía sobre su pecho, llevársela a los labios y besarla suavemente antes de devolverla a su lugar, donde el corazón le latía a toda carrera.

― Gracias, Serenity. Una vez más.

― Créeme, Darien, no tienes por que darlas.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: disculpen la tardanza aquí los capis prometidos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

El sol estaba por alzarse tras las colinas en un nuevo amanecer cuando un extraño trueno retumbó por los campos, llevando una sensación de temor a la mayoría de los corazones.

Como si hubiera sido ayer, Darien supo que la fatalidad se aproximaba a la carrera, trayendo consigo destrucción y desolación, deseando una vez más tener el poder de repeler lo inevitable, sin conseguirlo.

BlackMoon había enviado su primer peón al tablero, asegurándose de que sus manos estuviesen atadas para impedirle responder.

Y nunca mejor dicho, pues nada más entrar al cobertizo antes de despuntar el alba en un afán de encontrar el medio de hacerle frente al maleficio, las palabras rebosantes de cruel goce de quien lo esperaba lo dejaron inmóvil e indefenso.

― Quieto, vampiro.

No había tenido la desgracia de toparse más de tres veces en un par de décadas con aquel infeliz, sin embargo con ello habría bastado para sentir el equivalente a la agonía por el genocidio de al menos una rama de cinco generaciones de cualquier familia ancestral.

El bastardo que lo observaba con una sonrisa arrogante, por supuesto, contaba con el anillo que el propio BlackMoon se reservaba para controlarlo, una de tres piezas, contando el que tenía Serenity y la gema del collar. Otra burla a la Santísima Trinidad.

― He visto que has hecho un buen trabajo por aquí. Había escuchado que no podrías estrujarle ni media onza de vino a la producción completa de uvas de este lugar, sin embargo parece que la cosecha de este año va a ser buena, ¿verdad? –el tipo se palmeó la frente, dejando escapar una grotesca risotada― Cierto, cierto, había olvidado que nuestro noble señor no está facultado para responder… Dime, Darien, ¿aún le chupas el jugo a los cadáveres putrefactos que te da de cenar el lord?

Lo mejor, por el momento, era dejar que el cretino hablara. No sería extraño que en su arrogancia soltara algún detalle que pudiera ser de utilidad. Y resistirse, mientras La Foret llevara el anillo, no tenía mayor sentido.

― Verás, he venido a reclamar un tributo por parte de la futura familia del conde, en vista de que tú nos arrebataste anteriormente la diversión, ya sabes, tu querida y deliciosa hermana… ―la mención de Diana buscaba provocarlo y lo habría conseguido de no estar en esos momentos pensando en la seguridad de Serena y su familia. Por su hermana no podía ya hacer nada, salvo orar por su alma, esperando que en algún lugar se escucharan las plegarias de un vampiro― Por supuesto, milord no quiere compartir, ni perjudicar la pureza de su prometida, pero mencionó con entusiasmo a una hermanita menor… justo como la tuya, fresca y rozagante, plena de juventud y vigor para domar.

Mina. El maldito engendro de BlackMoon quería raptar a la hermana de Serenity.

Sin poder contenerse más, intentó luchar contra la orden de mantenerse quieto, lo que no hizo más que arrancar un coro de destempladas carcajadas de aquel cerdo degenerado.

― Shhhh, tranquilo, Chiba, ya sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer, a menos que quieras aceptar las consecuencias, ¿recuerdas? –dándose el gusto de palmearlo en la espalda, La Foret sacó una soga que impregnó el aire del inconfundible olor del ajo, enseñándosela como si fuera un trofeo―Por si las dudas te decidieras a correr el riesgo, he traído esto. Una cuerda insignificante, estarás pensando, ¿verdad?

Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos vidriosos y repulsivos del hombre, Darien no hizo ni el menor movimiento que indicara que lo había importunado. No pensaba darle el gusto de sentirse poderoso por un truco tan barato como aquel.

Si su macabro amo había pasado décadas clavándole estacas y toda clase de herramientas fabricadas de madera o con una potente y dañina aleación hecha de plata y mercurio para impregnarse en el torrente sanguíneo de los vampiros por medio de las propiedades líquidas del segundo metal, haciendo uso también del extracto de ajo para desacelerar la cicatrización, consiguiendo con los años que lejos de debilitarlo, Darien se hiciera prácticamente inmune a pura fuerza de voluntad y acostumbramiento al dolor, unas quemaduras por roce al atarlo no le harían siquiera parpadear.

― Ya veo que muy valiente, ¿no? Pues a ver si te dura si al ajo le agregamos un poquito de este veneno…

Con solo ver el contenido de la botella no tuvo duda alguna de lo que era, sin embargo cuando el desgraciado retiró la tapa, agitando alegremente el líquido de intenso rojo, el mero olor que escapó del recipiente estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder el sentido por las punzadas de dolor que atravesaban su cabeza.

― Ya no estás tan altivo, ¿verdad, estimado señor?

La Foret untó la sangre en su pulgar y con ella frotó la cuerda antes de limpiarse el dedo en la mejilla de Darien, donde espontáneamente la piel se evaporó, arrancándole un terrible gemido de dolor y generando una herida profunda similar a una quemadura grave que dejó expuesto el hueso ensangrentado entre la carne chamuscada.

― Quién diría que lo que más amabas pudiera hacerte tanto daño, ¿no lo crees? Pero así son las ironías de perder el alma defendiendo a un monstruo.

Avezado ya en cuestiones de tortura y pese a toda resistencia a causa del dolor, el esbirro de Diamante tardó pocos minutos en preparar los nudos y los lazos con los que ató a Darien, dejándolo suspendido dentro de la jaula, como una doliente y lastimera crisálida de mariposa.

― Disfruta la mañana mientras puedas, Chiba, porque una vez que entregue a la dulce muchacha a mis hombres para que ellos la lleven hasta el lord, avisaré a la familia que te he cogido atacándola y que no quedaron de su niña más que algunos harapos. ¿Recuerdas la última vez? Aquella gente no se cansaba nunca de hacerte pagar con sangre tus fechorías. –La Foret volvió a untar un dedo con la sangre de la botella y lo presionó con fuerza sobre la frente del vampiro, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor hasta que perdió el sentido― Y la bruja ya alzó el conjuro para que nadie repare en detalles, ni sospechen de nada… Hasta la vista, alteza.

― ¡Es cierto! La niña no está, ¡Dios mío! El vampiro la ha atacado. Ha matado a nuestra pequeña Mina…

El enviado de lord BlackMoon se había cruzado a medio camino del château con el vampiro, quien daba cuenta de una de las hijas de la casa, lo que obligó al leal sirviente y sus hombres a rodearlo y apresarlo, siguiendo algunos de los consejos del conde para retenerlo, por lo que ya habían conseguido atarlo y devolverlo al cobertizo, completamente controlado.

La familia en pleno lloraba a la joven Mina, mientras La Foret daba instrucciones a voz en cuello a su séquito para que prepararan un cepo y otros instrumentos donde inmovilizar a la bestia para castigarle por aquel nuevo crimen.

La familia en pleno, salvo Serenity, quien sabía con absoluta certeza que aquello era imposible y que requeriría de la ayuda del propio Darien para saber lo que había sucedido con su hermana.

La Foret había dejado un par de hombres a la puerta del cobertizo, vigilando, sin embargo el enorme anillo en el dedo de la joven los disuadió para dejarla entrar, explicando que era precisamente ella quien tenía encomendado mantener débil a la bestia y que sería también ella la primera encargada en hacerle pagar por la muerte de su hermana.

― ¡Dios mío, Darien!

Serena casi no podía soportar la imagen de aquel cuerpo colgado, sangrante, como un animal faenado a quien se desangra para ahumar la carne.

Apenas podían escucharse leves gemidos y percibirse algún tenue temblor en él, sin embargo sabía que de seguro seguía existiendo, sobre todo cuando, en un supremo esfuerzo, alzó algo el rostro herido y sus ojos azules la atravesaron con la mirada casi demencial de quien está a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

― Mi… na.

― Mademoiselle, ―al percibir el silencio que trajo la llegada de la joven tras largo rato de agónicos quejidos, los guardias se inquietaron―¿qué sucede allí dentro?

― ¡Quietos! Yo y nadie más que yo tiene el derecho de ser la primera que se tome venganza de este inmundo animal.

― Pero dese prisa.

Serena humedeció un paño limpio en agua y lo acercó a los labios resquebrajados del vampiro, quien pese a toda aquella tortura, consiguió esbozar algo cercano a una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

― Darien, ¿qué sucede aquí?

― Black… BlackMoon. Hombres… Mina está aún… con vida.

― ¿BlackMoon? ¿Los hombres de BlackMoon quieres decir? ¿Ellos la tienen?

― Sí.

― ¡Debemos rescatarla!

― Serena, la gente… no ayudará… están confundidos… magia negra.

― Pero no puedo permitir que dañen a mi hermana.

― Yo la rescataré.

― Es de día.

― Esperaremos… al anochecer.

― ¡Imposible! Darien, yo me adelanté, pero están preparando todo en el jardín para hacerte pagar públicamente por haber matado supuestamente a mi hermana.

― Podré resistirlo.

― Darien, van a hacerte sufrir hasta lo indecible y más… y de seguro luego van a matarte.

― Nadie… nadie más puede rescatar a Mina.

― No quiero que sufras.

― No hay otro modo.

― Está bien. Yo estaré allí y no permitiré que nadie llegue a… ¡Dios! No es justo, Darien.

― Serenity, mírame. –él parpadeó un par de veces para centrar la mirada, brindándole el coraje necesario para tolerar todo lo que vendría―Lo harás y sé que puedo entregarme confiado en tus manos. Y ahora, pronto, toma un cuchillo y entiérramelo sin dudarlo.

En ese momento entró La Foret, empujando la puerta de una patada para encontrarse a Serena apuñalando al vampiro en el abdomen.

― Mademoiselle, este no es lugar para…

― ¿Este monstruo maligno asesinó sin piedad a mi hermana y espera usted que tenga paciencia o algún gesto de compasión?

― Bueno, yo…

― Bueno, ¡nada! Encárguese de los preparativos para purgar al maldito esta misma tarde frente a toda mi gente, ¿me entendió?

― Sí, milady.

― Y ya que era mi responsabilidad, seré yo quien dirija todo, no queremos que a algún entusiasta de la justicia se le vaya la mano y en vez de que pague, le de el descanso eterno. Hay que tomarse el tiempo para que sufra en carne propia el dolor que nos ha hecho sentir.

― Tiene usted toda la razón.

― Muy bien. Sáquenlo de ahí, aséenlo y déjenle atadas solamente las manos. Luego lo meten en su jaula y lo llevan hasta la casa para interrogarlo.

― Pero…

― ¿Tiene algo que aportar, monsieur La Foret? Porque si no tenemos nada más de que hablar, quiero que cumpla de inmediato con mis órdenes.

― Como usted mande.

Pese a que Serena había logrado al menos evitarle las heridas que la soga impregnada de sangre le producían y consiguió para él un par de horas de sosiego, en cuanto la tarima techada estuvo lista en el centro del jardín, no hubo más excusas y la gente hizo fila mientras cada cual meditaba la forma más dolorosa y horrenda para castigar al vampiro por la muerte de la dulce Mina, llenando sus mentes de un afán invalidante de odio y destrucción.

En especial los miembros de la familia fueron extremadamente crueles y perversos, haciéndolos casi irreconocibles ante los ojos de Serenity, incluso los niños, lo que dejaba claro que tan solo ella, La Foret y el propio Darien estaban libres del hechizo de ensañamiento y confusión, posiblemente por portar la sangre de las gemas.

Y como si todo ello no fuera suficiente, en los terrenos del viñedo y aledaños comenzaron a formarse irracionales reyertas que ponían a personas que habían compartido y cooperado toda una vida a pelearse a muerte por la menor estupidez, todos embobados y envenenados por el hechizo que se cernía como una nube negra sobre sus cabezas.

Sin poder manejarlo todo y ya al caer la tarde, después de sentir que le habían roto el corazón tantas veces como habían desgarrado la piel y la carne del vampiro, Serena ordenó que volvieran a asearlo y los hombres que aún quedaban y que no estaban saqueando o peleando entre sí, lo llevaron de regreso al cobertizo, donde ella se encargaría de asignarle espantosas tareas durante la noche, para continuar con la purga al siguiente amanecer.

Solo al verlo prácticamente sano, pudo volver a respirar.

― ¡Dios mío, Darien! No reconozco a estas personas gozando de tu dolor. Si no sé cómo yo pude soportar… no consigo imaginar siquiera lo que habrás sentido… ¡No quiero volver a verte sufriendo!

― Serenity, ahora debo partir, no podemos perder ni un segundo más.

― Darien, tienes que quitarte el collar.

― No.

― Pero yo te he ordenado antes que no puedas herir a nadie por aquí. Con ello no podrás pelear contra nuestra gente en el camino y podrían…

― Serena, escúchame. No debo quitarme el collar porque gracias a él podré repeler los efectos del hechizo y rescatar a Mina sin dañar a los… nuestros. La gente de tu padre está atrapada bajo la magia negra. Esto no estaría sucediendo de no ser así, lo sé. Ya lo he visto.

― Pese a todo, quieres evitar dañarlos al permanecer impedido de ello por mi orden…

― Exacto.

― Es muy peligroso. Con lo que ha pasado, si te acorralan y hay fuego… ¡No! No quiero ni pensarlo.

― Serena, mírame. –Serenity alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus increíbles ojos azules llenos de emoción― Voy a regresar, ya verás.

― Claro que lo harás, vampiro. Es una orden. Vas a volver sano y lo más a salvo posible.

― Puede que sea una orden, pero lo que vale genuinamente es que yo, Darien Chiba, te lo prometo.

― ¡¿Chiba?!

Una punzada removió su corazón casi congelado por tantos años.

Por fin Serenity sabía quien era y seguramente tenía idea de los crímenes que se le imputaban, haciéndola presa de todo el pánico y el desprecio que siempre debió sentir por él.

Desolado por como había sucedido todo, pero sabiendo que había empeñado su palabra, ajustó el broche del collar, aún con las manos atadas por la funesta cuerda antes de salir, instante en el que Serena volvió a llamarlo.

― Darien Chiba… ven aquí.

Ella había cogido el hacha de plata y mercurio, única arma que impediría cualquier posibilidad de supervivencia de un vampiro tan fuerte ante la decapitación.

Al menos todo acabaría pronto, aunque nunca lo hubiese imaginado así, no a manos de Serena, dejándola sin su protección, ni los sentimientos que estaban naciendo entre ambos… Ni menos aún pensó que ella usara el hacha como cuchillo para cortar las atroces cuerdas, inclinándose a besarlo en los labios en el instante en que él se quedó viéndola, inmóvil, poniendo a latir su corazón como si nuevamente tuviera vida.

― Darien Chiba, el príncipe vampiro… debí haberlo sabido.

― Pero…

― La campana siempre tiene dos sonidos. Apuesto a que solo has escuchado las leyendas malas y siniestras.

― ¿Existen otras?

― Vete ya. Prometo contártelas todas cuando vuelvas a mí. Y llévate esto.― Serena le entregó el hacha cuidando de que la parte metálica afilada de la hoja no tuviera contacto con su piel―No sabemos si los brujos cuentan con algún vampiro en sus filas, sea por voluntad propia o esclavizado.

― Juro que rescataré a tu hermana y te protegeré a ti y a los tuyos. Volveré, porque realmente quisiera… ―tan solo se permitió una suave caricia en su tersa mejilla, por más que sus sentidos le exigían hasta el dolor físico por más―…quiero que me cuentes esas leyendas.

Y sin decir más, se perdió de vista a velocidad sobrehumana, al tiempo que a lo lejos podía escucharse como recrudecían las batallas.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: es que hay que ver q ese Diamante es un cabron de primera… espero me disculpen la tardanza pero a veces se me es imposible actualizar con todo esto que ocurre en mi país y por si acaso soy de Venezuela y en mi parroquia como q se vuelven locos los estudiantes xD jajaja saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

Había invertido la mitad de la noche en rastrear a los esbirros de BlackMoon, teniendo que enfrentarse a todo aquel que bajo influencias del hechizo, se lanzara ciegamente a atacarlo, siempre atento a no causar daño a los leales a la familia de Serenity e intentando no herir en lo posible al resto, asunto extremadamente complejo cuando el enemigo no buscaba más que arrancarle la cabeza.

Era cosa de vida o muerte recuperar a Mina lo más pronto posible. La muchacha se había ganado su afecto desde el primer momento, sin contar que el solo hecho de que fuera hermana de Serenity era razón suficiente para que fuera su obligación rescatarla. Jamás podría perdonarse si le fallara.

Sin siquiera reparar en ello, Darien se encontró solicitándole ayuda a su propia hermana para impedir que la chiquilla, que no tendría más de diecisiete años, se viera forzada al destino que ella misma había debido sufrir.

Entrenado estricta y concienzudamente en el arte de la guerra, poniendo en juego todos sus conocimientos y habilidades, humanos y vampíricos, a algo menos de treinta millas de distancia logró dar alcance al contingente enviado por La Foret para llevar a Mina hasta el desgraciado de BlackMoon.

Las imágenes que venían en torrente a su cabeza de su dulce e ingenua hermana menor vestida de novia, llorando por él, debían aguardar en las sombras ahora. Necesitaba estar absolutamente concentrado para poder engañar a cualquier hechicero que acompañara a la caravana, incluso evadir las trampas que hubieran puesto para atraparlo.

Después de todas las masacres anteriores, el dolor y la desesperación infligida en la gente valdrían de algo, llevando alivio a sus almas, puesto que en su continuo y forzado silencio, Darien había observado y aprendido, incluso de magia negra.

Tras arrancar un par de tiras de su ropa desgarrada, y cuidando la dosis de fuerza a utilizar, con el filo del hacha repasó las venas de su muñeca izquierda de forma diagonal para obtener un corte que sangrara lo bastante para ir lanzando el líquido rojo al aire, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando ninguna barrera invisible fue revelada al contacto de su sangre vampírica alrededor del campamento que habían montado para pasar la noche.

Un punto menos del cual preocuparse.

Basado en experiencias anteriores en que no había podido más que contemplar horrorizado los efectos de aquella mente malvada y retorcida, BlackMoon se había confiado y había enviado a sus hechiceros tan solo a las tierras del château, dando por descartado que él pudiera seguirlos.

Aprovechando sus sentidos agudizados de vampiro, cerró los ojos y se concentró en encontrar a Mina, pudiendo distinguir sus leves gemidos atenuados posiblemente por algún tipo de mordaza.

Con las tiras que había preparado, vendó el corte para que la sangre dejara de escurrir y pudiera alertar con ello a algún perro o que agitara a los caballos y se escurrió con absoluto sigilo hasta el costado de lo que malamente podría haberse llamado carroza donde mantenían retenida a la joven.

El grupo estaba compuesto en total por doce soldados bien armados, la mitad de ellos reunidos en torno a una hoguera hablando obscenamente de los planes y los turnos que tendrían para beneficiarse de la muchacha una vez que BlackMoon se las cediera, mientras otros cuatro dormían y un par flanqueaban la puerta del carromato, única vía de salida natural, sobre la cual estarían los desgraciados que permanecían despiertos en un dos por tres antes de que pudiera sacar a Mina de allí si optaba por un ataque frontal, acabando al unísono con los dos guardias.

No, esa no era una buena idea. Con la cantidad de mugre y sangre que cargaba encima, además de que la joven llevaba horas bajo una enorme tensión, posiblemente no lo reconociera, ni viera en aquel baño de sangre un rescate, por lo que habría que planear otra cosa.

Definitivamente odiaba tener que hacer lo que haría, además del peligro de extralimitar más allá de su control la sed de sangre, pero si quería volver con Mina de una pieza, tendría que usar la capacidad de "impulsar" su mente dentro de la de un ser humano para que Mina lo escuchara sin usar la voz.

― Sé que soy un vampiro, pero, por favor, Domine adiuva me, hoc tempore. (Señor, ayúdame en este momento)

A medida que llevaba su voz desde su propio cuerpo hasta la mente de Mina, podía notar como todos sus sentidos e impulsos vampíricos cobraban fuerza, al punto que sus colmillos asomaban en todo su artero esplendor por entre sus labios y sus ojos refulgían de roja sangre mientras repetía las palabras sin emitir sonido alguno.

― Mina... Mina... Mina...

― ¡¿Mmmmghh?!

― Shhh, no trates de hablar. Soy yo, Darien.

― Mmmhhh...

― Tranquila, no pueden escucharme. Estoy hablando dentro de tu mente, es por eso que necesito que no hagas ruido, solo que prestes atención y me hagas caso. He venido a rescatarte, así que escuches lo que escuches y pase lo que pase, no debes temer.

Lo más conciso posible, Darien le explicó el plan, asegurándose de que los caballos siguieran sujetos al carro antes de atacar.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad vampírica, en un destello se ubicó en medio de ambas bestias, aullando y azotando los cuartos traseros de los animales, los cuales emprendieron una loca y despavorida carrera para alejarse de aquel ser, mientras él, de un salto, se ponía entre los guardias, entrechocando sus cabezas, haciéndolos perder el sentido, cortando velozmente las riendas de todas las demás cabalgaduras para que los humanos no pudieran darles alcance a pie.

Todo había resultado perfecto. No tardaría más de unos segundos en alcanzar la carreta con su velocidad sobrenatural y, tras disfrazar a Mina con algo de la ropa de aquellos malditos, podría seguirla a ella a un trote ligero montada sobre uno de los caballos para no someterla al dolor y falta de oxígeno que produciría llevarla a la carrera de vuelta a su hogar antes del amanecer.

Pero tras las décimas de segundo que tardó en idear aquello, pudo darse cuenta que el campamento permanecía en absoluto silencio. No había ordenes a voz en grito, ni carreras, ni nada, solo silencio y... ¿un goteo? Claramente no había sido Dios quien lo ayudara a rescatar a Mina, en especial atendiendo a la carnicería que había ante sus ojos... y entre sus manos, que sostenían el cadáver absolutamente seco del último desgraciado al que le había sorbido toda la sangre, con tal urgencia que le había triturado todos los huesos en su potentísimo abrazo.

― ¡No! Dios... no.

Pero la cruda verdad era que la sed del asesino había pasado por sobre la razón del hombre.

Debiendo tragarse el horror y el asco de si mismo, al menos hasta que Mina y Serenity estuvieran a salvo, Darien corrió a alcanzar la carreta, dejó sujetos a los encabritados caballos a un árbol y arrancó de un tirón la puerta del transporte, evitando entrar por miedo a que la sed volviera a dominarlo.

Pero la joven había permanecido atada y amordazada por horas. No podía permitirse ser débil, ni dudar, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta la loca carrera que habían emprendido los caballos a campo traviesa, por lo que la muchacha podía estar herida.

― ¿Darien?

Tras mucho forcejeo, Mina había conseguido al menos librarse de la mordaza, aunque permanecía maniatada y sujeta por los tobillos en la oscuridad. Un tenue olor a sangre emanaba del interior del carro, paralizándolo completamente al descubrir que no era repulsión lo que sentía, sino el deseo casi irrefrenable de saltar dentro, tomar a la muchacha entre sus brazos y dar cuenta de ella como lo había hecho con la docena completa de hombres del lord.

― Mina, ¿estás bien?

― ¡Gracias a Dios eres tú!

― No digas eso, porque…

― ¡Oh, Darien! Esos malditos querían… ¡No puedo ni decirlo! Y todo fue planeado por BlackMoon.

Si la fuerza de la sed era poderosa, al escuchar el temor y la vergüenza en el llanto de la joven no pudo evitar entrar de un salto, romper las ataduras con sus propias manos y bajar con ella en sus brazos, susurrándole palabras de afecto y calma, quien lo aferraba con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, absolutamente ignorante del peligro en el que estaba.

― ¿Estás herida?

― No, y es gracias a ti.

― Pero huele a sangre…

― Sí. No pensarías que me iba a dejar atar y secuestrar así como así, ¿verdad? Aunque solo conseguí tirarle un par de dientes a uno de aquellos simios de una patada antes de que me inmovilizaran.

― No es tu sangre entonces…

― ¿Es que ustedes los vampiros solo pueden pensar en su preciosa sangre? –Mina, pese a todo lo que acababa de vivir, se secó las lágrimas con la manga del vestido y ahora le sonreía, volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza― Gracias, de verdad. Eres como el valiente y dulce hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Pese a que la imagen de aquellos hombres desangrados y masacrados por él mismo volvía persistentemente a su cabeza, atormentándolo, en un momento desapareció y pudo recordar a su pequeña hermana saludable y feliz, viéndola sonreír, dándole las gracias y despidiéndose con la mano antes de perderse en un hermoso prado de flores en primavera… y supo que Diana descansaba al fin en paz.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

― Siempre supe que BlackMoon era un cretino, pero, ¿llegar a secuestrarme? ¡Eso sobrepasa la demencia!

― Shhh, mantén muy baja la voz, nadie debe percatarse de nuestra presencia...

― Lo siento, ¡es que el maldito degenerado me saca de mis casillas! Y me las tiene que pagar.

― Por favor, ten cuidado. Diamante de BlackMoon está muy lejos de ser un buen sujeto, Mina. Lamentablemente estoy seguro que debe haber planeado todo de tal modo que no habrá forma de probarlo. Y no olvidemos que se ha valido además de la magia.

― ¿Así fue como te capturó? –la joven se volteó para verlo a los ojos, con una leve sensación de pesadez, como cuando se sabe que algo sucede, pero no se puede identificar lo que es―¿Ayudado por hechiceros oscuros?

― No espero que esto te aclare las cosas, sin embargo me gustaría que logres entenderlo… ― Darien vigilaba prácticamente desde la entrada de la cueva, evitando por milímetros la luz del sol, listo para proteger a Mina ante el menor ataque mientras la muchacha recogía algunas bayas― No puedo decírtelo.

― ¿Es porque no quieres… ―los bonitos ojos castaños de Mina brillaban con un dejo suspicaz―…o porque realmente no puedes?

― No puedo.

― Ya veo. Te lo ha impedido Black―monstruo, pero a mí no me la va a ganar en astucia ese cretino. Tú no puedes decirme, pero yo podría deducirlo, ¿verdad?

― Bueno, no lo sé…

― Ya está. Si has podido responder, tal vez también puedas hacerlo respecto a mis preguntas, hasta dar con la clave.

― Supongo que sería posible.

― Veamos, esto podría resultar difícil si me desvío demasiado… No puedes hablar sobre la forma en que te capturó BlackMoon porque… ¿Es una orden que te obliga por el anillo?

― No.

― Pero él te ha obligado, ¿cierto?

― Sí.

― ¿Es decir que tiene otra forma de hacerte obedecer, además del lazo de sangre?

― No.

― ¡Vaya, es bastante complicado! Sin duda el miserable ha unido bien los cabos… Es una orden, no es del anillo, pero sí es de sangre, tu sangre mientras aún era inocente, según me explicó Serena.

Mina era realmente lista. Si continuaban de ese modo, tal vez encontrara la forma de que entendieran todo y pudieran actuar a tiempo contra Diamante, aún con el As que el infeliz mantenía bajo la manga…

― Diamante supo por los brujos que había forma de someter a un vampiro mediante órdenes dadas usando el anillo y el collar con la sangre inocente de dicho vampiro… Significa que obtiene la sangre del propio vampiro antes de convertirse, ¿verdad?

― Sí y no.

― Pero entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Es cosa de los brujos? ¿Ellos tienen forma de hacerlo?

― Mina, te estás liando y yo no puedo guiarte.

― ¿Por qué no puedes desobedecer esta regla, si no se te impuso usando el dominio del anillo?

― No puedo decirlo…

― ¿Es una orden más poderosa aún?

― Sí.

― Pero, ¿qué puede tener más poder sobre ti que toda esa tortura?

Darien cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Podía contestar y romper el vínculo de sangre, quedando libre eternamente del collar y del anillo, pudiendo proteger a Serenity y a su familia de BlackMoon. Incluso por fin podría acabar con aquel hijo de perra con sus propias manos, de una vez y para siempre, pero el precio a pagar… ¡No! ¡Jamás!

― La clave está en saber cómo obtuvo BlackMoon tu sangre inocente… sin estar contaminada por aquello que te hace un vampiro, de cuando aún eras un humano, sí… BlackMoon o sus brujos te obligan con tu sangre humana, ¿verdad?

― Esto es imposible, Mina…

― Pero si tu sangre inocente no es tu propia sangre de cuando eras humano… ¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Es de alguien de tu familia?!

― Sí.

― De tu esposa no, no tienen lazo de sangre… ¿Tus padres?

― No.

― ¿Hermanos? ¿Abuelos?

― No, ―tenía ganas de tomar a Mina y sacudirla por los hombros para que cayera en la evidente respuesta, más con toda aquella sangre humana recorriendo su sistema, alterándolo― ¡No!

― Darien, ¡dioses! Tú tenías una hija, ¿verdad? Una bebé…

― Sí.

― ¿Es de ella?

― Sí.

― ¡Claro! Inocente no porque fuera tu sangre antes de convertirte en vampiro, sino sangre de tu sangre, de una criatura libre de pecado…

― Rini.

― ¿Así se llamaba tu hija?

― Sí.

― Lo siento tanto, Darien. Es horroroso que ese mal nacido se haya valido de tu pequeña para someterte.

Las cosas no eran tal cual las estaba pensando Mina en esos momentos, sin embargo toda la tensión de décadas de no poder revelar a nadie nada de lo que había ocurrido le estaban pasando la cuenta, sumado al hecho de tener que controlarse a cada segundo tras haberse dado un apoteósico festín de sangre humana poco antes del amanecer.

― Por favor, Mina. Por ahora, ¿podríamos dejarlo? Necesito estar alerta y concentrar todas mis energías en mantener un perímetro sensorialmente vigilado…

― No hacen falta explicaciones. Es obvio que te resulta muy duro pensar en el pasado. Por ahora olvidémoslo, pero luego tendremos que continuar. Tal vez sea la única forma de desenmascarar a Black―maldito y que pague por lo que ha intentado hacerme, sin mencionar que a ti de seguro te las debe a manos llenas.

― Gracias.

― ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

― Todos muertos… desangrados. Ha sido cosa de Chiba.

― Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Alguien debió impedírselo, la gente de Ciel Bleu tendría que haberlo torturado sin descanso mientras pesaba sobre ellos el conjuro. Nunca antes había fallado.

― Al menos tampoco apareció la muchacha. El vampiro, vuelto loco de sed, tiene que haber dado cuenta de ella y así no podrá abrir la boca.

― ¿Y el cadáver?

― No ha sido hallado.

― Él la tiene. La mocosa no está muerta.

― Pero, señor, eso es imposible. Usted ha dicho muchas veces que Chiba es incapaz de controlar sus instintos asesinos una vez que comienza a beber sangre humana.

― ¿Cuántos muertos hay?

― Doce.

― ¿Todos nuestros?

― Sí…

― ¡Ahí lo tienes! Chiba no podía dañar a nadie que tuviera que ver con el viñedo. Seguramente aquel viejo estúpido se lo tenía ordenado antes de que se le escapara.

― Disculpe, milord, pero la que controla al vampiro es su joven prometida.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Serenity? –la imagen de la muchacha horrorizada ante la tortura a la que sometía al esclavo le vino de golpe a la mente― Ella debió impedir que lo castigaran por la muerte de su hermana.

― Oh, no, señor. Ella dirigió y alentó cada uno de los suplicios a los que fue sometido el vampiro cuando yo les anuncié la muerte de la chica.

― Esto es demasiado riesgoso. Tendré que anticipar mi regreso. Manda a preparar todo. Celebraremos la boda en cuanto sea posible, pero antes la prioridad es cazar a Chiba y deshacernos de la pequeña puta para que no hable.

― A sus órdenes.

Ya era de día y aún no había noticias de Mina, mucho menos de Darien. Al menos la mayoría de la gente parecía haber recuperado la cordura y volvía a actuar normal, cada cual dedicado a sus labores.

La familia permanecía en el palacete, siguiendo el recogimiento propio del luto, por lo que la servidumbre se aplicaba en pasar desapercibida. Si hubiera habido alguna volando, podría haberse escuchado el aleteo de una mariposa.

Entonces Serenity se permitió unos momentos para pensar en él.

¡Darien Chiba! Realmente existía. El héroe de muchos de los cuentos que le había contado su abuela de niña y que hablaban de un guapo y benévolo príncipe montañés, amado por su pueblo por ser justo y valiente, humilde y trabajador, no como la mayoría de los nobles de esos tiempos, ni mucho menos de los actuales.

Su historia favorita era aquella que narraba la forma en que el joven señor había conocido a la que luego fuera su amada esposa.

Él se había detenido a descansar entre las hierbas altas de una colina al regreso de una batalla en la que había defendido a su gente, cuando el dulce canto de una hermosa pastora lo había despertado.

La muchacha, al verlo emerger de entre la hierba y las flores de verano había creído que era el rey de los goblins (duendes) que quería hacerle alguna jugarreta, por lo que, lejos de recibir en buenos términos la caballerosidad de aquel apuesto bandido que tenía ante sus ojos y que le ofrecía un puñado de gemas a cambio de otra canción, había intentado espantarlo a los gritos, amenazando de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza con su cayado, lo que cumplió antes de permitirle explicarse y decirle quien era.

Un par de soldados que lo acompañaban y se habían quedado a cierta distancia para darle intimidad, habían acudido a la carrera al escuchar los gritos de la muchacha, aclarando el linaje del soberano mientras intentaban darle caza, quien contemplaba boquiabierto a la chica que, además de robarle el aliento, le había regalado un palpitante chichón en su noble cabeza.

Por supuesto, con una sola palabra entonada con su potente voz, él dio el asunto por zanjado, disculpando a la joven por el comprensible desconocimiento de su rango, despachando a los guardias y, aclarado ya el malentendido, solicitándole una vez más que cantara.

La chica, que se llamaba Lita, sumamente arrepentida le ofreció sus disculpas, preparó una milagrosa cataplasma que redujo el daño casi por arte de magia y prometió que cantaría para su señor cada vez que se lo pidiera.

Por supuesto, como en todo cuento de hadas que se preciara de serlo, el príncipe le pidió que siguiera deleitándolo con su voz por el resto de sus días, si le concedía ella el honor de ser su esposa.

Tristemente la historia no acababa con un "felices para siempre".

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Apenas había bajado el sol tras los cerros cuando se pusieron en marcha. Darien habría podido regresar utilizando su agilidad vampírica, pero no se permitiría dejar desprotegida a Mina, mucho menos sin tener los medios para saber si BlackMoon seguía controlando a la gente por medio de la magia.

De seguro ya alguien había dado aviso de la masacre de los hombres del "flamante" conde. La Foret habría corrido en pos de su amo para informarlo, lo que ponía a Serenity y a toda su familia en peligro, en especial si el perverso Diamante llegaba a darse cuenta de la protección y clemencia que la joven había tenido con él.

― Estás preocupado…

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Tenemos que darnos prisa.

― ¿Escuchas algo? ¿Hay peligro?

― No para nosotros, Mina, pero BlackMoon ya debe estar al tanto de tu escape y estoy seguro que también tiene que saber que yo no estoy en el château.

― ¿Y cómo?

― Mina… algo sucedió durante tu rescate. Algo que no tenía previsto.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― Mejor no hablemos de eso.

― No pienses que me voy a espantar si tuviste que cargarte a algunos de esos infelices.

― A todos.

― ¡Vaya! Bueno, después de escucharlos hablar y saber lo que pretendían, se lo tenían muy merecido los malditos.

― Los desangré.

― ¿Te alimentaste de ellos?

― No tengo excusa…

― Seguro que la tienes. Darien, eres un vampiro. Black―maldito te ha mantenido en una permanente agonía de dolor y hambre para retenerte bajo su dominio. Que tengas el control de ti mismo para no dañar inocentes es de por si increíble, pero, ¿tener que enfrentar a una banda de secuestradores pervertidos y que encima tuvieras que proteger su integridad? No, señor, no ha sido nada peor que lo que un ser humano común y corriente habría hecho en una situación parecida. Si mi padre hubiera sabido la verdad, te aseguro que habría ejecutado a esos mal nacidos lenta y dolorosamente después de desollar a Dia―sátiro milímetro a milímetro.

― No debí tomar la justicia en mis manos. ¡¿Qué digo manos?! Si realmente devoré hasta la última gota de sangre de una docena de hombres.

― Pues yo me alegro. Y no solo me parece bien lo que sucedió. Te lo agradezco. Gente así no sirve en este mundo. Estoy segura que no fui la primera… los muy cerdos hablaban atrocidades de otras chicas, varios incluso llevaban décadas secuestrando y ultrajando mujeres.

― Lo sé…

― ¡¿Qué dices?!

― Reconocí el olor de algunos de ellos.

― ¿Sabías que…? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso sabes más cosas de BlackMoon y su gente?

― Sí. Pero no puedo…

― ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Ese degenerado es un monstruo! No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que has visto de él y su familia a lo largo de los años. Todos deben ser unos enfermos.

― No.

― ¿Acaso el padre, el abuelo y los demás no fueron igual de siniestros contigo y con otras personas?

― No.

― Pues resulta difícil de creer que toda esa maldad haya nacido junto con él. Cuarenta años no es tiempo suficiente para convertirse en la encarnación del demonio.

― Tienes razón… ―Mina estaba tan cerca de saber, de comprender, pero él no podía decir nada, no podía correr el riesgo― Se requeriría mucho más…

― Estás queriendo decirme algo, ¿verdad?

― Sí, Mina, pero si estoy en lo correcto, en estos momentos es más importante que nos demos prisa en regresar.

― ¡Por Dios! ¿Es mi familia la que corre peligro ahora?

― Espero que no. Al menos aún no…

― Darien, tú puedes hacerlo en mucho menos tiempo, debes seguir sin mí, yo te alcanzaré en cuanto pueda.

― No es seguro que continúes sola.

― Si BlackMoon te conoce tan bien como parece, no esperará que aproveches tu velocidad por quedarte a cuidarme. Estará pensando que tiene vía libre hacia el Ciel Bleu… y hasta Serena.

― ¡No! –una sensación mezcla de ira y angustia se apoderó de él ante la mera mención de que BlackMoon pudiera acercarse a Serena― ¡No voy a permitirlo!

― ¡Lo sabía! La quieres…

― Serenity es una joven maravillosa.

― Entonces ve con ella y protégela de ese demente. Yo te prometo que estaré bien y actuaré con cuidado para que nadie me reconozca hasta volver a casa.

― Mina, por favor, eres una joven preciosa y encantadora. Algún día espero que podamos hablar de algo… Me importa que sepas que te tengo mucho cariño.

― Y yo a ti. Además de ser mi héroe, y como el hermano mayor que las chicas siempre quisiéramos tener, veo la bondad de tu corazón, no importa que no seas humano, eres bueno, Darien, nunca lo dudes.

― Gracias.

― Llévale mi broche a Serena. Con ello sabrá que estoy a salvo y podrá centrarse contigo en defender a la familia.

― Ten cuidado, Mina.

― Lo tendré.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, y aún así, habían sido muchas.

Ya tendrían que haber regresado. Pese a que el sol apenas se había perdido tras las colinas, la velocidad sobrehumana de Darien debería tenerlos de vuelta.

Mientras todos lloraban y se lamentaban, Serenity se había emplazado en su balcón, observando cada rincón del viñedo, esperando verlos aparecer a la distancia, por lo que advirtió de inmediato las llamas que se encendieron de pronto, extendiéndose alrededor de toda la propiedad.

Probablemente ni una veintena de hombres descansados y avezados en apagar incendios podrían contener semejante hoguera, ni aún teniendo en cuenta que toda la cosecha y su subsistencia dependía de ello.

El fuego seguía su curso natural, consumiéndolo todo a su paso, pero la forma en la que había aflorado de la nada resultaba sobrenatural… ¡Magia negra!

A punto de correr a dar voces, la desaparición igual de inexplicable de las llamas de un sector la hizo mantenerse en su lugar, forzando al extremo la vista para tratar de dilucidar la razón del extraño comportamiento de las llamas.

Entonces, en un segundo que se detuvo para visualizar la situación y decidir su próximo movimiento, pudo verlo y sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

Si la magia que había conjurado el nefasto incendio era poderosa, no menos lo era el vampiro, que casi con la misma rapidez removía la tierra, ahogando las flamas.

Sin pensarlo más, bajó a la carrera y en el momento que se detuvo en los jardines para localizarlo entre nubes de humo y ceniza que aún flotaban por el aire, una fuerza irresistible que le robó el aliento por una décima de segundo, la impulsó por varias decenas de metros hasta un rincón en que la arboleda impedía la visión desde el palacete.

― Tranquila, Serenity, soy yo.

Lo sabía. Fue solo verlo a los ojos para que se abrazara estrechamente a él, buscando su boca hasta que un beso entre lágrimas de alivio le devolviera la calma.

― Tenía tanto miedo de perderte…

― Te di mi palabra, pequeña.

― Lo sé. La firme palabra de un rey.

― En mis tiempos, mis tierras eran un principado…

― Para mí es igual tanto si fueras un emperador como un sirviente, mientras sigas siendo tú.

La última vez que habían estado tan cerca, ella también lo había besado, dejándolo atónito, inmóvil. Serenity tenía el poder de subyugarlo con su dulzura y belleza, sin embargo él no era un mocito inocente que se deslumbrara con los recatados mimos de una joven, mucho menos en esos momentos que la sangre humana aún mantenía hiperactivo su organismo y exacerbadas sus reacciones, pero con ella simplemente se aplacaba y sometía la bestia.

― Serena…

― Dime, Darien.

― Es… ¡Mina! –cierto, debía explicar lo de su hermana― Ella está bien. Conseguí rescatarla de esos hombres y va a poner el mayor cuidado para no ser reconocida mientras se dirige aquí, porque como habrás notado, no podía usar mi velocidad con ella por largo rato y…

― Shhh, tranquilo, ¿sí? –la joven puso delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos contra sus labios para que dejara de hablar, regalándolo con un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo ante su contacto― Aunque ya me preocupaba que tardaran, en ningún momento dudé de que gracias a ti recuperaríamos a mi hermana. Mina es lista y fuerte, y sabiendo a lo que nos enfrentamos, sé que volverá con bien a casa.

― Sí… ella envió su broche, ―Serenity sonrió al ver la forma tan cuidadosa en que él había envuelto la joya en un retazo de tela, entregándosela como si temiera romperla― aquí está.

― Gracias, señor.

― Habrás visto el incendio que…

― Darien.

― ¿Sí?

― No debes estar nervioso. –tras recoger sus faldas y sentarse sobre la hierba, le tendió una mano que él tomó entre las suyas, dudando por un momento antes de acomodarse a su lado― Yo no lo estoy.

― Serena…

Pese a lo agudizado de su instinto vampírico, aquella ansiedad y sensación de necesidad no surgían de su ser sobrenatural, por más alterado que lo tuviera la sangre.

Quería abrazar a Serena, sentirla completamente unida a él para protegerla, pero también para acariciarla, besarla y…

No debía. No era correcto, ni justo, sin embargo cuando ella volvió a sonreírle, no pudo más con su alma y la rodeó por la cintura, cargándola sobre su regazo para apoderarse de su boca, intentando contenerse lo bastante para no hacerle daño.

Serena, ¡SU Serena! Aquella que era prácticamente un niña a su lado, muy lejos de responder recatada y pudorosamente a su pasión, se había aferrado aún más fuerte a él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos para que no volviera a apartarse, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, dándole libre acceso para que recorriera su boca, jugando también con su lengua para acabar de encenderlo con mayor ardor que el incendio que Darien acababa de sofocar.

― ¡No! Serenity, ―extremando su control para no herirla con su fuerza, consiguió apartarse unos centímetros de ella― soy un vampiro, estoy maldito para toda la eternidad.

― No me importa, Darien. Tienes cualidades de sobra para catalogarte como un gran hombre, y además eres dulce y considerado. Te has sacrificado por mí, por mi familia e incluso por personas que solo han querido dañarte. Si eso no es bondad y Dios no lo ve, preferiría estar maldita contigo que cualquier paraíso que Él me ofrezca.

― No voy a convertirte en… ―él había girado su rostro, intentando ocultar de Serena la expresión de asco que sentía de si mismo. Aunque varias leyendas hablaban de la forma en que él se había convertido en vampiro, resultaba evidente que no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo, porque despreciaba su propia naturaleza―…en esto que soy.

― Todo lo que tú eres, yo lo quiero desde mucho antes de que te conociera. –con suavidad, pero con firmeza, lo hizo que volviera a verla a los ojos― Siempre estuve enamorada de mi príncipe Darien. Desde que era una niña te buscaba en los campos de flores, como cuando conociste a Lita y…

― ¡¿Sabes el nombre de mi esposa?!

― Mi abuela nos contaba de ustedes cada noche, como un cuento. Lamento que no hayan tenido toda la felicidad que se merecían juntos hasta el fin de sus días…

― No. No fue para siempre, sin embargo el tiempo que nos fue concedido fue hermoso.

― Sí…

La expresión abrumada que invadió el bello rostro de la joven le produjo un agudo dolor en el pecho, sabiendo que daría su vida y más porque ella no sufriera, ni tuviera preocupación alguna.

― ¿Qué sucede, Serenity?

― Darien, yo… ―de un momento a otro la muchacha rompió en

llanto― ¡Soy una egoísta horrible!

― No, dulzura, eso no es verdad. Es imposible.

― Sí lo soy.

― Yo sé que no es así. El que esté aquí, hablándote, es prueba de tu generosidad y compasión.

― Ya lo creerás cuando te diga que muy en el fondo me alegro de que seas un vampiro.

― ¡¿Qué dices?!

― ¿Lo ves? Soy malvada por alegrarme de que esto que tú llamas maldición haya hecho que vivieras todos estos años y yo llegara a conocerte.

― ¡Ay, pequeña!

Sin siquiera intentar contenerse esta vez, volvió a abrazar a la joven que había cambiado por completo su atormentada vida, cubriéndola de pequeños besos hasta que ella dejó de temblar y se relajó entre sus brazos, enredado tímidamente los oscuros rizos de la nuca del vampiro entre sus dedos.

― ¿Darien?

― ¿Sí, Serenity?

― Te amo.

― Es verdad que soy un vampiro, que probablemente Dios no quiera nada conmigo y que estoy maldito, pero cualquier cosa buena que aún viva en mí, siente igual que tú, mi dulzura.―secando con los nudillos de una mano las lágrimas de la muchacha, volvió a acercarse y la besó delicadamente hasta hacerla suspirar y sonreír contra su boca― Te amo.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Nota: no soy tan mala chicas por eso puse dos capítulos jajaja por que son unas picaronas pervertidas xD y saben algo me encanta este libro hay de todo un poco y es súper romántico *-***

**Capítulo 11**

Siempre había sido un niño envidioso y amargado, solitario porque nadie quería permanecer cerca de alguien de tan mal carácter, cruel por naturaleza. Si hasta su propia madre los había abandonado una noche hace años, entre gritos de que su padre era un borracho y que él estaba poseído por el diablo.

Desde entonces Diamante descargó su rencor y rabia en algún objetivo inocente. Al principio los que sufrían eran pequeños animales a los que capturaba y atormentaba hasta que los pobrecillos no resistían más.

Luego se había dedicado a mortificar a otros niños o a algún anciano, en especial desde que de adolescente había desarrollado una notable fuerza, amén de su complexión taurina y el constante ejercicio de golpear y perseguir a otros.

Aunque su padre no era ningún gran personaje, debiendo en su fuero interno darle razón en algo a aquella zorra que los dejara aunque de boca para afuera la insultara sin parar, el viejo no paraba de sermonearlo con aires de superioridad, en especial bajo la influencia del vino que sisaba de la granja en la que aún lo aceptaban como trabajador.

Aquella familia, en su generosidad, sabía que el hombre tenía un hijo al cual mantener y pasaban por alto las faltas del peón a nombre de la caridad cristiana.

Con el pasar de los años, la fe y el esfuerzo de los patrones los había llevado a liderar al grupo de comunidades esparcidas por las montañas cercanas, convirtiéndose en un próspero principado en el que señores y siervos eran iguales, trabajando mano a mano para mejorar la vida de todos, siendo el hijo mayor, Darien, quien en pocos años habría de convertirse en regente, la inspiración y orgullo de su pueblo.

Desde que el muchacho había dedicado sus tardes a alivianarle el trabajo, consciente de la enfermedad de las entrañas y los temblores que el licor había generado en aquel hombre acabado, el padre de Diamante no paraba de hablar de su inteligencia y su fortaleza, pese a ser aún un muchacho, reconviniendo a su propio hijo para que intentara ser más como aquel joven, pues si seguía por los pasos que iba, acabaría cualquier noche muerto en una zanja tras alguna pelea de taberna... o prostíbulo.

¡Odiaba a su padre! Y odiaba a Darien Chiba, a quien le sacaba al menos diez años de ventaja, celoso al extremo cuando fue enviado a tierras mediterráneas a hacer carrera militar y culturizarse para complementar sus conocimientos agrarios, mientras él se contentaba con perfeccionar sus habilidades para la estafa y el engaño, haciéndose fanático y practicante de las artes oscuras.

Decidido a que la siguiente víctima en su lista sería el insoportablemente mediocre y menesteroso de su progenitor, pensó que la forma más cruel de hacerlo pagar por años de humillaciones por compararlo con el futuro príncipe, sería derrumbando primero a su ídolo, aquel muchacho que lo tenía todo, mientras él debía conformarse con lo que sobraba.

Sin embargo el alcoholismo de su padre acabó con él el doble de rápido de lo esperado desde el momento que dejó de contar con la ayuda de Darien, estropeándole una vez más los planes que por largo tiempo había estado saboreando.

Últimamente cada dificultad y molestia en su vida eran culpa del joven Chiba y él no iba a dejarlo pasar. Tendría que encontrar la forma de quitárselo todo hasta verlo derrotado y aún más miserable que él mismo.

Quería simplemente hacerlo sufrir, a más, mejor.

Algún hechizo debía haber, una maldición con la cual quebrarlo, arrebatándole cada cosa que hubiera sido importante o querida para él, tomando incluso su vida.

Alguna vez en las reuniones de supuestos brujos a las que había asistido había escuchado de criaturas perversas que sobrevivían y se fortalecían tomando la esencia de sus víctimas, robándoles la vida. Aquello encajaba perfectamente con sus deseos y desde aquel momento, aprender todo lo que el "vampirismo" podía ofrecer, se transformó en su nueva obsesión.

Y sí que había conseguido dominar el tema.

― Por años, cada noche le pedí a mi ángel de la guarda que realmente existieras y que vinieras a mí. Y ahora estás aquí, conmigo…

― Mi dulce y joven Serena…

― Darien, pase lo que pase, incluso si debiera casarme con Diamante, tú eres el amor de mi vida… y por eso quiero que seas tú quien… bueno, ya sabes.

― ¡No permitiré que BlackMoon te toque jamás!

― Explícame, Darien. Las leyendas de mi abuela hablan de muchas cosas, pero no sé el papel que Diamante o su familia pueden jugar en ellas, porque aunque no es ningún muchacho, no podría haber intervenido en tiempos de Lita…

Aquel era el momento de llegar a la temible encrucijada.

O rompía el vínculo de sangre, protegiendo a Serenity y al mundo entero del maldito de BlackMoon, perdiendo los últimos rastros de su alma humana al aceptar el sacrificio que aquello implicaba, o seguía siendo el miserable esclavo de Diamante para cumplir el juramento que había hecho a Lita en su lecho de muerte, dejando que aquella muchacha que se le había metido a fondo en el corazón pagara con su sangre por aquellos que ni siquiera había conocido más que en sus cuentos.

No sabía qué hacer. Con BlackMoon siempre había algún inocente que sufría.

Tenía los puños apretados tan fuerte y los ojos cerrados, lleno de culpa por lo que su existencia había acarreado y seguía produciendo a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a ser amable con él, mucho peor a quererlo, que tardó en percatarse que Serena acariciaba y besaba sus manos.

― En los cuentos de mi abuela, tú estabas obligado a mantener un oscuro secreto que no podías revelar. No sé si fue el tiempo o el paso de la historia de boca en boca lo que hizo desaparecer para siempre los motivos de que tengas que cargar con ello, pero sabiendo que pudiste escapar la noche que… la primera noche que hablé contigo, imagino que sientes que vale todo el dolor por el que has pasado y no soy nadie para que tengas que revelármelo ahora.

― Serenity, para mí tienes todo el derecho de querer saber. Créeme que si pudiera hablar y ya, lo haría. Tal como me has dicho que rezaba el cuento de tu abuela, no puedo simplemente decirlo, pero si hay alguien por quien alguna vez haya pensado en hacerlo, ha sido por ti.

― Con eso para mí es más que suficiente.

― No lo es, pero eres una joven demasiado generosa…

― No es eso, milord Chiba, es porque el Darien real le hace plena justicia y más al Darien de mis sueños.

Lograr que un vampiro asimilara la temperatura y color de un ser humano ya requería de gran intimidad, pero hacer que se sonrojara…

Serena volvió a rodear su apuesto rostro con las manos para deleitarse con la belleza y los sentimientos que revelaban sus ojos, acercándose para besar sus mejillas antes de que el tenue rubor desapareciera por completo.

Tal vez nunca consiguiera develar cada misterio, responder cada pregunta que tenía respecto a él, pero lo que sí tenía era el amor del hombre que vivía en el cuerpo de un ser que, lejos de resultarle temible, la fascinaba completamente.

No tenía punto de comparación, pero le daba absolutamente igual, ya que sentirlo temblar, dejando escapar sonidos prácticamente guturales mientras besaba el contorno de su firme barbilla y la masculina columna de su garganta la hizo sentir como la mujer más sensual del mundo al saber que él lo disfrutaba.

Solo el collar, aquella maldita y cruel invención, podía enfriar el momento, sin embargo aquellos gruñidos sensuales la hicieron perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

― ¡Oh, Serena!

― Eres tan hermoso.

― Yo no…

― Lo eres, milord. Habría que carecer de ojos en la cara para no notarlo, sin embargo yo me refiero a todo el conjunto, y no solo tu apuesta figura.

― Cualquier belleza palidece de mezquindad a tu lado.

― Si encima mi príncipe vampiro va a resultar un poeta…

― Yo no suelo decir cosas así, soy bastante simple, sin embargo mi aspereza no puede permitirse la grosería de ignorar algo tan evidente. Eres preciosa, mi dulce Serenity.

― Háblame de lo simple que es mi amado Darien mientras yo aprecio sus maravillas…

Serena respondió con una sonrisa pícara a la mirada sorprendida del vampiro.

En vista de que el incendio aparentemente había sido detectado solo por ellos, coincidiendo con todo lo que había tenido que ver con los hechizos que habían afectado a la gente, nadie había salido a la carrera, ni por apagarlo, ni por lo increíble de la forma en que se había extinto, por tanto estaban solos, ocultos de cualquier mirada intrusa en un íntimo rincón del viñedo.

Poco y nada quedaba de la camisa y los pantalones limpios que Serenity le había hecho vestir tras la supuesta ejecución de las penas por haber asesinado a Mina, sin embargo retiró de sus hombros los jirones con la misma parsimonia que usaría un paje para retirar la capa real de su amo.

― Bueno, señor, ¿no quedamos en que me contarías de las cosas más cotidianas de tu vida?

― Serena, yo… ¿Acaso sabes que las sensaciones y sentidos de los vampiros son más intensos?

― Sí, ya lo había escuchado. –ella lo observaba con fingida inocencia mientras recorría su musculoso torso con los dedos― ¿Sucede algo con eso ahora?

― Mmmm, ―cuando el agradable contacto lo obligó a dejar caer hacia atrás la cabeza, ella aprovechó para continuar la exploración que ya había comenzado con sus labios― ¡Jesús, Serenity!

― En verdad estoy deseando escuchar tus historias…

― Bueno… siempre disfruté de placeres muy simples.

― Gran elección. –dejando que su aliento bañara suavemente el sensible botón que coronaba uno de sus firmes pectorales, disfrutando al ver como se endurecía y marcaba, jugó a rozar el otro pezón con las yemas de sus dedos, observando de reojo el muy expresivo rostro del vampiro―Estoy muy, pero muy interesada en tu placer.

― Mmmmhhhhh…

― ¿Y esos placeres serían…?

― Pues… comida caliente, ropa limpia, gente honesta…

― Sencillo, razonable y absolutamente realizable, milord, pero, ¿y la pasión?

― Ardiente.

― ¿Sí? Que interesante…

Los agudos colmillos asomando bajo sus atractivos labios, lejos de atemorizarla, le parecieron clara señal de lo entregado que Darien estaba a lo que ella quisiera hacerle.

Si en algún momento había sentido que su inexperiencia pudiera resultar contraproducente, las claras señales de disfrute y deseo que él dejaba ver, sumadas al agradable y cosquilleante calor que inundaban su propio cuerpo, la estimularon a ser aún más osada, dejando descender su mano entre ambos hasta dar con aquella pieza de la anatomía masculina que recién al verlo desnudo a él sobre su cama había descubierto.

― ¡Está duro!

― ¿Eh?

― Aquí… ―al apretar con la mano, él tragó en seco y un gemido que la hizo estremecerse la sorprendió ante aquel poder recién descubierto, confirmando al profundizar el gemido cuando abarcó todo el largo del miembro con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, sin liberarlo de la presión que ejercían sus dedos― Te gusta, ¿verdad?

― Sí…

― A mí también. Siento que me encanta y me produce cosas muy agradables cuando algo que yo hago te da placer.

― Serenity.

― Dime.

― Sabes que aunque debiéramos hacer estas cosas estando debidamente casados, igualmente voy a respetarte como si lo estuviéramos, ¿cierto?

― Lo sé, milord. Eres un perfecto caballero.

― ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

― Nunca estuve tan segura de algo.

― Entonces, mi dulzura, permíteme que te enseñe a reconocer tu placer también.

― Sí, Darien. Me gustaría mucho.

Con absoluta delicadeza él volvió a besarla, pero aunque muy sutil, Serena reconoció claramente el cambio de roles cuando Darien tomó el control.

Sin lugar a dudas, su príncipe vampiro era un amante avezado, quien sabía que aunque el físico de toda mujer era básicamente idéntico, sus respuestas, el tono de su voz, la manera de tensarse o relajarse ante una caricia, una palabra, un beso eran la guía más exacta y útil para conseguir las notas perfectas del instrumento de su cuerpo.

Por lo mismo se quedó deseosa y ávida de sus labios cuando él dejó por un momento de besarlos para esconderse en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, repasando con los dientes su delicada clavícula allí donde el escote del vestido dejaba verla, regresando con la lengua para hundirla y jugar con ella en la sensual concavidad.

― ¿No temes teniendo a un vampiro recorriéndote justo aquí, dulzura?

― Sé que tiemblo, pero nada tiene que ver con el miedo… es como un cosquilleo, pero muy agradable y cálido.

― Así es como debe sentirse, pequeña. ¿Me permites continuar entonces?

― Por favor, sí.

Si sus manos y sus labios aumentaban cada vez más aquel delicioso calor, su sonrisa cargada de sensuales promesas acabó de derretirla. Aún dejándola sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, la acomodó para que le diera la espalda. Tomó sus manos desde atrás, entrecruzando sus dedos, acariciándolos. Suavemente acercó su rostro hasta la nuca de la joven, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna ante el primer contacto de sus labios directamente en la piel.

No sabía si habían pasado segundos u horas desde que él comenzara a cubrir de besos la parte posterior de su escote, pero por ella se habría pasado la vida entera disfrutando de la dulce presión de sus habilidosos labios, o eso pensaba hasta que el camino de regreso lo realizo dibujando espirales y curvas con la lengua, haciendo que algo se exprimiera en su bajo vientre, poniéndola casi a jadear.

― ¿Todo bien, dulzura?

― Maravilloso… es… por favor, más..

― A sus órdenes, mademoiselle Tsukino.

Apenas sintió cuando Darien desabotonó su vestido hasta la cintura, sorprendiéndolo a él al notar que tan solo una delgada camisola se interponía entre sus ansias y la cremosa piel de la joven.

Continuando con su exploración, buscó los lazos que cerraban la prenda interior para dejar por fin toda la espalda de Serenity al desnudo, afinando por un segundo el oído para asegurarse de que ningún intruso estuviera acechándolos, volviendo a relajarse al comprobar que ese momento en aquel lugar era solo de ellos.

Con una mano delineó y acarició cada vértebra, haciendo que se arqueara para extremar el contacto, movimiento que aflojó aún más sus vestiduras, lo que él aprovechó para que su otra mano cubriera directamente y por completo uno de sus tersos pechos.

― Tu mano arde, Darien.

― ¿Quieres que pare, cariño?

― ¡No! No lo hagas, por favor, me encanta sentirte.

― Me alegra saberlo, Serena, porque en este punto no creo poder detenerme ya.

― No tienes por qué hacerlo. Te quiero. Quiero todo de ti.

― Por mi honor, que vas a tenerlo.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**N/a: como se que me van a matar y buscar por varios países me fugo antes que lean esto 0_0/ por que se que me van ahorcar y llevar a la hoguera 0_0 nos vemos mañana. Si sigo viva TT-TT**

**Capítulo 12**

― Señor, todo está listo y los hombres, preparados.

― Nos ponemos ya mismo en camino entonces. ¿Y el sacerdote?

― Ya recibió su generosa ofrenda, milord. Le hemos provisto de apropiada montura y aguarda junto a los demás.

― Perfecto. Avanzaremos sin descanso hasta llegar a Ciel Bleu. Voy a hacer que Chiba se arrepienta de haber nacido.

― ¿Cree usted que el vampiro haya regresado?

― No. Debe estar cuidando de esa pequeña puta, tengo dudas al respecto. El miserable infeliz es gobernado por la naturaleza de la bestia que lo consume y lo mantiene a mi merced, sin embargo por encima de todo es un maldito santurrón debilucho que de seguro no ha descansado pensando en la forma de librar a otros de su mismo destino.

― No lo conseguirá.

― No lo logró antes y tampoco lo hará esta vez. Apostaría la mitad de lo que he obtenido en estos años a que corrió al rescate de la chica y que se jugaría el pellejo por cualquiera que le pidiera una mano. Más aún, por cualquiera que él crea que debe ser rescatado… Pues ahora sí tendrá que esforzarse, porque no solo tendrá que salvar a una, sino a todas las malditas mujeres del château.

― Eso complacerá a los hombres.

― Retírate ya, La Foret. Tengo un último preparativo que hacer y nos vamos.

― A sus órdenes, milord.

Serenity le había pedido que no se reprimiera y esperaba a que continuara, con un leve temblor nacido de la ansiedad y no del temor recorriendo su joven y grácil cuerpo.

La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y con la enormidad de los sentimientos que había revivido en su corazón, sin embargo un último reparo lo mantenía inmóvil. Ella era pura y eso significaba una sola cosa.

Sangre.

― ¿Darien? –Serenity lo observaba con sus hermosos ojos Azules cargados de expectación― ¿Qué sucede?

― Pequeña, yo… temo por tu bienestar.

― Aunque no sepa los detalles, entiendo lo básico del encuentro y prácticamente toda mujer ha de pasar por esto alguna vez. Sé que tú serás gentil y harás de ello una experiencia hermosa.

― No me refiero a eso, dulzura. Anhelo con toda mi alma ser el afortunado que te enseñe los placeres del amor y puedes contar con que bajaría las estrellas del cielo por evitarte cualquier dolor, pero soy un vampiro y tú una virgen.

Darien reconoció el momento exacto en el que Serenity había comprendido sus temores. Ella había bajado la mirada e inspirado con los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar el aire en un melancólico suspiro. Y entonces había cogido su mano y había vuelto a cubrir su pecho con ella, tomándolo por sorpresa con su mirada llena de confianza.

― Desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos, pese a lo que BlackMoon dijo, supe que serías incapaz de hacerme daño. No me preguntes cómo o por qué. Simplemente lo supe, tal como ahora sé que dominarás tus instintos respecto a la sangre y no hay razón alguna para temer.

― Tal vez en circunstancias normales podría tener el control, pero… Serenity, yo acabé con los hombres que raptaron a Mina. Se la llevaron para abusar de ella y yo no pude tolerarlo. –ella lo veía horrorizada, al punto que no pudo seguir mirándola a los ojos, no podía soportar el desprecio que se reflejaba en ellos― Los asesiné bebiendo hasta la última gota de sangre de todos, los doce.

― ¡Dios! Eso es monstruoso.

― ¿Comprendes ahora? Además de lo que hice, si aún me aceptaras, mis instintos están exacerbados al máximo. El exponerme a la sangre sería demasiado riesgoso y no podría soportar si llegara a herirte porque…

― No me refiero a lo que tú hiciste, Darien. Espero que hayas tardado lo suficiente para que esos bastardos hayan sufrido lo que se merecían. Mina es apenas una niña.

― Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando ya no había modo de repararlo.

― Mejor. Tu corazón es demasiado noble para tener que soportar esa carga por culpa de la maldad de otros.

― Pequeña… ―Darien ascendió con su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de la joven, viéndola a los ojos con expresión arrobada― Me ves como algo que no soy.

― Te equivocas. Yo puedo verte como realmente eres. Como el Darien que lleva tanto tiempo oculto tras la coraza que has alzado para soportar el dolor, que se ha olvidado de si mismo. Cuando te miro, veo al hombre que amo profundamente y el que quiero que sea mío desde esta noche, para siempre.

Eso era todo.

Llevando la mano hasta el cuello de Serenity, la atrajo para volver a adueñarse de su boca, acariciando sus labios con los suyos con urgencia, agradeciendo la química entre ambos que hacía que ella se encendiera y respondiera a cada paso que daba, abriéndose para que la explorara y la poseyera con su lengua.

Su mano, hundida profundamente entre las suaves hebras de su cabello la mantenían tan unida a él, que costaría identificar los latidos de cada cual, guiándola cuidadosamente hasta quedar tendida sobre la hierva fresca, cargada del aroma de las manzanillas en flor.

Tumbado de costado, cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios por un momento, dejando un suave y casto beso en el dorso antes de tomar el índice entre ellos y lamer la punta en círculos cada vez más amplios hasta que simplemente se apoderó por completo de él, chupándolo lentamente, despertando sensaciones en Serena que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Tenía ganas de probarla poco a poco, encendiendo cada rincón de su piel, preparándola lenta y dulcemente para recibirlo, sin embargo sus instintos vampíricos enloquecidos clamaban a gritos que la tomara de una vez, profunda y frenéticamente hasta hacerla sollozar de placer.

Determinado a hallar un punto medio, continuó con su lengua por la palma de la mano de Serenity, delineando las líneas en ella mientras la joven lo observaba absorta, sus latidos y respiración cada vez más acelerados.

Al pasar por la muñeca, más con la sangre fluyendo a toda velocidad en las venas que allí se marcaban, sus colmillos asomaron ansiosos, haciendo que se retirara un segundo, pero Serenity no pensaba permitirle volver a dudar, por lo que se volvió hacia él y apoyada en un codo, fue ella quien lo atrajo y lo besó apasionadamente, permitiéndose incluso recorrer sus afilados caninos con su lengua, demostrando que no les temía.

Lo que Darien no esperaba era que con ello una potente energía lo sacudiera a causa del profundo placer que aquellas caricias le habían provocado, haciéndolo jadear.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te dolió?

― ¡Dios, no! Serena, eso ha sido… No sabía que…

― ¿Sientes algo especial cuando recorro tus colmillos con mi lengua?

― Creo que así es, alguna cosa de vampiros.

― ¿Buena?

― Muy buena.

― ¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez!

― Espera, yo… ―pero no alcanzó a decir más cuando Serena volvió a unir sus bocas, envolviendo y frotando esta vez a conciencia cada agudo colmillo, notando como emergían del todo, como pidiendo ser mimados, fascinada por aquel descubrimiento con el que estaba arrancándole un concierto de eróticos gemidos al vampiro― Mmmmmmm…. Para por favor, dulzura, o harás que me desmaye. El efecto es demasiado intenso.

― Me encantan los sonidos que haces cuando algo te gusta. Provoca que una sensación cálida me recorra toda.

― Eres tan inocente, pequeña. ¿Nadie te habló de lo que sucede cuando un hombre y una mujer estás juntos?

― Muy poco, aunque he visto a algunos animales…

― Ya veo.

― Comprendo que el macho pone su… órgano sexual dentro del de la hembra, ¿no?

― ¡Dios! Eso no suena muy atractivo… –Serenity lo miraba algo enfadada mientras él no podía evitar reír, aunque no quería ofenderla― Perdón, cariño, pero es que eres tan deliciosamente pura…

― ¿Sigo entonces?

― Me encantará que lo hagas luego… ―Darien llevó la mano de Serena hasta su pecho, sonriéndole― Te prometo que podrás explorarme y experimentar todo lo que quieras, pero ahora lo que haré será besarte, acariciarte y hacerte el amor hasta que sepas por qué se le llama así. Quiero que sientas que nos unimos absolutamente en cuerpo y alma.

― Eso suena muy bonito, milord.

― ¿Me lo permite entonces, mademoiselle?

― Completamente.

Serena podía ver la mezcla de ansiedad y deseo en los ojos del vampiro, que habían abandonado su usual gris para adquirir un color simplemente imposible para un humano, azul violeta oscuro, intenso, parte hombre, parte depredador sobrenatural.

Pero no le causaba ningún miedo. Imaginó los matices de llamas bajo el agua nacidas de la profundidad de sus sentimientos, suspirando cuando Darien deslizó sus grandes y fuertes manos por sus brazos, descendiendo con ellas su vestido, desnudando su piel, absorbiendo su imagen con aquella mirada que lograba tocar su alma.

― Eres tan hermosa…

Serenity se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada. No quería perderse de la forma en que él la veía, acariciándola primero con su admiración antes de rendirle culto con las manos, con las que sujetó su delicado rostro para regalarla con un beso tan cargado de ternura que algunas lágrimas consiguieron escapársele.

¡¿Qué criatura podía ser lo suficientemente maligna como para haber arrastrado hasta la oscuridad a un ser tan lleno de verdadera humanidad?! Darien la había estrechado en ese momento entre sus brazos, en absoluto silencio, repartiendo pequeños besos desde su frente hasta volver a sus labios, apartándose para verla, esperando al momento en el que ella le había sonreído. Él era lo que era, no había remedio para ello, pero a su lado volvía a sentirse como un hombre y esa sensación de consuelo por fin los reconfortó a ambos.

― Te amo, mi pequeña Serenity.

― Te amo, mi dulce Darien.

Aún con aquella maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios, volvió a su boca, tentándola a responder a su beso, que comenzó con suaves caricias, encendiéndose cada vez más a medida que sus lenguas se encontraban y se arremolinaban juntas, para arder de necesidad mientras él se adueñaba de su aliento, devolviendo Serena la acometida al volver a lamer sus sensibles colmillos, poniéndolo a gruñir de puro deseo.

Por una milésima de segundo contuvo la respiración, esperando sin poder decidir si realmente se oponía a que él la mordiera, cuando Darien había vuelto a bajar por la línea de su mandíbula, recorriéndole el cuello con sus labios hasta que sintió su lengua dibujando espirales allí donde su pulso se había disparado, haciendo que sus dedos enredaran espesos mechones oscuros del vampiro entre ellos para mantenerlo pegado a su piel.

Y él había usado sus dientes, sí, pero para rozarla apenas, haciéndola arquearse más para que supiera que disfrutaba absolutamente de sus caricias.

Fue indescriptiblemente íntimo el momento en que, tras abarcar y recorrer uno de sus pechos, acariciando su contorno con las yemas de los dedos, él había tomado el sensible y rosado pezón con sus labios, saboreándolo y humedeciéndolo eróticamente con la lengua, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, sintiendo como la sangre bombeaba a toda máquina por su propio cuerpo producto de la excitación que le producía ver a su Serena mordiéndose los labios de delicioso placer.

Ella, por su parte, recorría los poderosos músculos de los hombros y la espalda del vampiro, duros e increíblemente cálidos a la vez, clavando sin demasiada suavidad las uñas en ellos cuando las sensaciones que él le producía se volvían demasiado intensas, atenuando apenas los gemidos que subían a su boca desde lo más hondo de su ser, desde donde una necesidad iba creciendo y arremolinándose, clamando por ser saciada por aquel que alimentaba ese fuego para ir convirtiéndolo en una descontrolada hoguera.

Tras ofrecer el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho, Darien se incorporó para poder terminar de desnudarla, tomándose un momento para observarla.

Serenity parecía la magnífica escultura de una ninfa de los bosques, tumbada sobre la hierba a la espera de su amante, con las mejillas encendidas, no por pudor, sino de deleite, sonriéndole satisfecha al reconocer la aprobación que su mirada y todo su cuerpo demostraban mientras la observaba.

― ¡Momento! –cuando Darien se había inclinado para volver a acariciarla, ella lo había detenido con un gesto de su mano― Ahora es mi turno de apreciar las bondades de tu cuerpo, ¿o no es eso lo justo, milord?

― Lo es.

― Quisiera verte, por favor.

Darien llevó las manos a la pretina del maltratado pantalón, pero se detuvo a otro gesto de ella, quien se puso de pie, le llevó las manos al cuello para que se inclinara lo suficiente para poder besarlo, y tras dejarle un beso más sobre su acelerado corazón, soltó los amarres de la prenda y la descendió por las caderas del vampiro sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, sonriendo cuando él había tragado en seco al rozar los delicados dedos de la joven la dureza de su ávido miembro, quien asomó ansioso a su encuentro al ser liberado de la tela.

Serenity dio un paso atrás para poder apreciarlo por completo, maravillada una vez más por el poder, la seguridad y la irresistible atracción que aquel cuerpo grande y fuerte le transmitía, deteniéndose precisamente en su centro, el que por primera vez veía en todo su esplendor, asombrada.

― Es muy…

― No temas, amor. Te prepararé para recibirme.

― Muy bello.

― ¿Cómo dices?

― Digo que no da miedo como me han contado algunas amigas. Tampoco parece algo monstruoso… es… sí. Es como todo en ti, grande y hermoso.

― ¡Dios, Serenity! –Darien la alzó entre sus brazos, volviendo a besarla con una sonrisa juguetona adornando su seductora boca― ¿Qué habré hecho yo de bueno para que una joven tan maravillosa me quiera?

― Demasiadas cosas buenas, mi príncipe Darien, por lo que sé que no tengo nada que temer. Solo quiero ser tuya, desde hoy y para siempre.

Una leve sombra de dolor cruzó la mirada del vampiro, tan veloz como su sobrenatural velocidad, escondiéndose de Serena. Para siempre jamás era posible entre humanos, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que amaría a Serenity el resto de su vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

― Estamos por llegar al sitio en el que encontraron a los desangrados.

― Avisa a los demás que acamparemos aquí. No es conveniente acercarnos más de noche si Chiba está fortalecido por la sangre.

― Pensé que el veneno sería suficiente para impedir que se acerque.

― Tomar más es imposible. La ración es apenas suficiente para asegurar otra década.

― He visto como el olor tan solo lo deja inutilizado… ¿No debería tratar con mayor razón de huir ahora?

― Es la muerte lo que lo tortura. Así, por el contrario, podría intentar arrebatarnos la ventaja.

― Comprendo… daré las instrucciones correspondientes para montar el campamento, milord.

― Recuerda que no quiero ser molestado hasta que yo indique que pueden acercarse.

― A sus órdenes, señor.

Aguzando una vez más todos sus sentidos para asegurarse que no había peligro, Darien alzó a Serenity entre sus brazos y en menos de un suspiro la depositó a orillas del estanque que proveía de agua fresca a Ciel Bleu.

― ¿Está muy fría para ti?

― Hace rato que nada puede parecerme frío, milord. Tus caricias han hecho que me sienta como si estuviera bajo el más intenso sol de verano.

― Perfecto…

Con Serena aún desnuda, sentada sobre una de las redondas rocas de la orilla, Darien entró al dique, ubicándose frente a ella, cogiendo agua con sus manos para derramarla sobre sus delicados pies, sujetando uno para llevarlo hasta su rostro, besando el empeine antes de acariciarlo con sus manos y sus labios de forma extremadamente delicada, rindiéndole reverencia antes de continuar con el otro.

No podía dejar de observarlo, fascinada. Pese a su inexperiencia al respecto, sabía que aquellos mimos no eran algo común, sino un tributo especialmente dedicado a ella.

Cuando el sendero de sus besos llegó hasta sus rodillas, podría haber jurado que el agua comenzaba a calentarse como en una enorme tina, dejándose deslizar hasta que el líquido cubrió la mitad de sus muslos, acercándose más a él, cuyos ojos oscurecidos brillaban con chispas plateadas, disfrutando al ver el placer y el deseo en su joven rostro en respuesta a sus caricias.

El roce de la barba naciente del vampiro cosquilleaba en su delicada piel de forma que todas las sensaciones se agudizaban, conteniendo por un segundo la respiración cuando él la atrajo más hacia si, separando suavemente sus piernas para acomodarse de rodillas entre ellas.

― No temas, pequeña, esto va a agradarte.

― ¿Qué harás?

― Quiero conseguir que estés lo mejor dispuesta posible para que no sientas dolor cuando te haga mía.

― Pero tu… parte está más abajo.

― Es verdad. –sin duda la inocencia de Serenity le resultaba muy tierna, aunque evitaría sonreír en esos momentos para no molestarla― Aún no es tiempo para eso, mi dulzura… Dime, ¿te gusta cuando te beso en los labios?

― Me fascina.

― ¿Y cuando he recorrido otros lugares de tu cuerpo con mi boca?

― Mmmmmmm, sí, es delicioso…

― Quiero poder besarte así toda, completamente.

― Quieres decir, ¿besarme en…?

― Sí.

― Yo… ―si sus anteriores caricias habían ido aumentando el calor de su cuerpo, la sola mención de lo que pensaba hacer la hizo acrecentar aquella sensación de vehemente vacío que rogaba por ser llenado y que se ubicaba justo en el lugar donde él quería besarla― ¡Sí, por favor!

― Solo relájate, cariño mío.

― Sí…

Él volvió a besarla, escurriendo agua fría desde su propio cuerpo hasta el de Serena, quien sintió que las gotas se evaporaban con solo tocarla al verlo sonreír de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando ella se había dedicado a observarlo dormido, probablemente soñando algo muy similar a lo que estaban viviendo.

Entonces volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas, depositando suaves besos y pequeñas lamidas por su vientre y sus caderas, pasando de largo hasta la cara interna de sus muslos con sus caricias, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, en especial en el momento en que apoyó su boca en el monte de venus, masajeando y separando con sus manos los pliegues que ocultaban aquel sitio que clamaba por él, dejando que el calor de su respiración la cubriera un segundo antes de que su lengua recorriera por completo su intimidad, sujetándola firmemente por las caderas para que no resbalara al arquearse, emitiendo un largo y erótico gemido que duró más allá de aquella primera y sensual caricia.

― ¡Dios mío, Darien!

― Shhh, no digas nada, amor, solo disfrútalo.

― ¿Y tú?

― No hay palabras que puedan expresar lo delicioso que es para mí el que me permitas hacerlo.

― ¿Y se puede con… lo tuyo?

― ¿No sabes cómo llamarlo?

― No, salvo que órgano masculino te resulte más atractivo ahora…

― No te apresures, pequeña. Si así lo quieres, te enseñaré todo lo que yo sé, incluso algunos nombres más sugestivos para esas "partes". Por ahora, solo déjate llevar.

― Sí…

Darien tomó su mano y la besó antes de volver casi con desesperación a lo que estaban haciendo, para encontrarla mucho más húmeda y preparada, porque, tal como Serena había notado en su inocencia, él era bastante grande y debía estimularla aún más para evitarle en lo posible el dolor.

Volviendo a abrir aquel tesoro con sus manos, esta vez posó su labio superior justo por encima del pequeño monte en el que se centraba su placer para aprisionarlo desde abajo con su lengua en cortos y leves roces que pusieron a la joven a moverse contra su boca, cogiéndolo firmemente por el pelo para guiarlo hasta los lugares en que ansiaba instintivamente sentirlo.

Una vez abandonado cualquier reparo o temor por parte de Serena, Darien dejo que su lengua la recorriera en amplios lametones desde la entrada misma de su sexo hasta la cima del clítoris hinchado y deseoso, tomándolo entre sus labios para chuparlo mientras lo empujaba con la lengua, arrancándole un concierto de hermosos jadeos y dulces gemidos a medida que intensificaba sus caricias y ella lo agarraba con más fuerza, sosteniéndolo para que su hábil boca no dejara de saborearla.

Desde las caderas, subió con las manos por sus costados para volver a cubrir sus redondos pechos con ellas, amasándolos y apresando entre sus dedos los ya endurecidos pezones para masajearlos y pellizcarlos de forma alternada, haciendo que las sensaciones que se centraban allí donde su lengua las hacía brotar furiosamente se propagaran por todo su cuerpo y de regreso en increíbles espirales de éxtasis.

Tal era la intensidad del placer que le producía, que Serenity no pudo evitar abrazarlo con sus piernas mientras acariciaba y jalaba de su pelo, especialmente cuando una imbatible oleada de calor y presión comenzó a fraguarse en lo más profundo, haciendo que su corazón y todo su cuerpo pareciera dilatarse, sin dejar un segundo de verse a los ojos, más con él succionando y azotando el centro de su placer con rápidas e intensas lamidas, hasta que le pareció que explotaba en miles de pequeñas y deliciosas luces de colores con una sensación de gozo y liberación que jamás había imaginado, expandiéndose desde la boca de su sensual compañero hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

― ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm, Darien!

― Tranquila, mi dulzura. Descansa y disfrútalo, pequeña Serenity.

― Eso fue… impresionante…

― Me hace muy feliz que te gustara. Para mí fue exquisito poder hacerlo. Sabes tan dulce…

― Abrázame, por favor. Quiero sentirte a mi lado.

― Será un honor.

― Señor… eso fue… ―Darien la abrazó y la sumergió con él en el agua, buscando la cinta que sujetaba su cabello hasta conseguir soltarlo―No tengo palabras. Solo sentía que era a cada momento más… no, agradable se queda demasiado corto… ¡Extraordinario!

― Eso, mi amor, se llama orgasmo.

― ¿En verdad?

― Sí, así es. Es la sensación y a la vez el momento en que alcanzas la cima del placer con tu cuerpo, pero mejor todavía, cuando sientes algo tan bonito como el amor por quien lo hace contigo, la culminación es aún más intensa…

― Ha sido perfecto, amor. Gracias.

― Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, dulzura. Aunque suene extraño, me genera algo muy especial al saber que me regalas el honor de ser el primero que te haga sentir así.

Comenzando a recuperar las fuerzas bajo el constante halago de sus mimos, Serenity apoyó los pies en el fondo del estanque y tomó las manos de Darien para llevarlo a él ahora hasta la orilla, haciendo que se recostara con el agua llegando justo sobre su ombligo, acariciándolo con las manos mojadas para inclinarse luego a beber las gotas directamente desde su piel, conteniendo un gemido de aflicción y culpa al darse cuenta que él aún llevaba puesto el siniestro collar con el que BlackMoon lo mantenía controlado y en perpetuo silencio.

― ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

― Esa cosa… el collar. Dios mío, Darien, ¡quítatelo!

― Tranquila, dulzura. Sabes que gracias a ti no puede herirme.

― Eso no me importa. No quiero volver a ver ese objeto perverso en ti. –Serenity no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, cogiendo con manos temblorosas los cierres del nocivo artilugio, tironeando para intentar zafarlo. Intentando calmarla, él envolvió sus manos con las suyas, ayudándola hasta que consiguió soltarlo e intentó arrojarlo lejos en el agua, pero Darien sujetó sus manos y suavemente la persuadió, logrando finalmente que se lo dejara a él― ¡¿Por qué no me dejas deshacerme de eso?! Lo miro y no puedo más que imaginarte sufriendo…

― Ya, mi amor, no pienses en ello.

― ¿Cómo voy a evitarlo? Tú eres tan maravilloso y has tenido que soportar tanto que… ¡Dios, no es justo!

― Serenity, mírame. ―Darien volvió a abrazarla, meciéndola suavemente contra su pecho, tomándola cuidadosamente por la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos― Estamos aquí, juntos, amor. En este momento, a tu lado, soy muy feliz. ¿Vas a permitir que un objeto sin importancia te entristezca con cosas del pasado?

― Tienes razón. En vez de estar mimándote y disfrutando de que estemos juntos, me pongo necia, pero es que…

― Amor. Escúchame. No puedo dejar que arrojes el collar. Ni siquiera debiera quitármelo. Debo mantenerlo cerca de mi sangre, pero comprendo perfectamente que te afecte, por lo que voy a sujetarlo a uno de mis tobillos ahora, pero tú debes prometerme que harás lo posible por olvidarte de esos pensamientos. ¿Sí? Por favor, porque esa cosa en estos momentos no me hace nada, pero que tú te sientas mal me rompe el corazón.

― Lo siento, amor. De verdad, lo prometo. E imagino que no puedes explicármelo, porque si no, lo harías, así que no haré preguntas.

― Gracias, pequeña.

Serenity apartó algunas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y volvió a abrazarse a Darien cuando el vampiro dejó oculto el collar bajo el agua.

Instintivamente la joven se dedicó a acariciar y besar su garganta, comprobando que aquel detestable artefacto no hubiera dejado al menos marcas físicas en él. Y así era. La piel de Darien, cuyo tono natural al asimilar su calor no era pálido, sino bronceado, lucía perfecta, con un atisbo de barba destacando los fuertes tendones y la nuez en su cuello, como si jamás los maléficos clavos lo hubieran horadado, convirtiendo de a poco su afligida revisión en un a sensual exploración que lo hizo tragar en seco, incitándola a continuar y aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias para volver a presenciar aquel erótico gesto.

― Serena…

― ¿Sí?

― Pequeña, vas a hacer que encienda en llamas.

― Me gusta como suena eso…

― Amor, necesito tenerte.

― No esperes más entonces, milord. Soy toda tuya.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darien la abrazó y la llevó consigo hasta el centro del estanque, donde el agua a él le llegaba justo por debajo de los hombros, sujetándola por la cintura, rodeándolo ella con las piernas y los brazos, besándose como si el mundo fuera a acabar esa noche.

Mirándola a los ojos, tomó su mano y la guió a cubrir con ella la férrea rigidez de su miembro hinchado, tan sedoso como el terciopelo al tacto y ardiendo de pura necesidad de poseerla.

― Sí que está muy grande… ¿Cómo es que resulta tan suave y tan duro a la vez?

― Cuando un hombre desea con tanta intensidad a una mujer, su miembro se llena de sangre para endurecerse y poder penetrarla de forma eficaz y profunda. Aún así, la textura exterior es suave con el fin de producir un roce placentero y que las contracciones del orgasmo femenino incentiven la eyaculación, asegurando con ello la fecundación. Recuerda que el acto sexual tiene por principal objetivo la procreación y la naturaleza es muy hábil al respecto.

― Todo eso suena tan práctico, ―era ella quien reía ahora ante su nerviosismo― sin embargo en tu boca no hace más que hacerme necesitar con mayor fuerza el que por fin estés dentro de mí.

― ¡Dios, dulzura! Pues será ya mismo, porque no aguanto un segundo más sin poseerte.

Con una mano, Darien la acomodó a la altura necesaria, mientras que con la otra separó cuidadosamente los pliegues de su sexo, acomodando la punta de su verga en la incólume entrada de la joven tras asegurarse que estaba húmeda y dispuesta a recibirlo por completo, masajeando dulcemente su clítoris para que el placer enmascarara el inevitable instante de dolor.

Poco a poco, volviendo a adueñarse de sus labios, fue empujando hasta que el contorno del abultado glande consiguió abrirse paso, ceñido tan estrechamente que se mantuvo absolutamente quieto por varios minutos para que ella pudiera amoldarse a su grosor antes de penetrarla, en especial concentrado en reprimir sus instintos sanguinarios con ayuda del agua cuando rompiera la barrera de su virginidad.

― Hazlo ya, amor. Te necesito.

― Sí.

Darien la besó en la frente y la estrechó contra su pecho al tiempo que empujó firmemente con sus caderas, venciendo la frágil resistencia, alojándose profundamente en el interior de Serena, quien se había aferrado con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y los dientes en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, todo su cuerpo tenso por un instante, hasta que el chispazo de dolor remitió, desplazado en absoluto por un sabor simplemente delicioso que invadió su boca, lamiéndose los labios para disfrutarlo por completo, palpitando alrededor de la potente lanza que albergaba dentro de su sexo, repasando el lugar donde la piel del vampiro se había desgarrado para regalarla con una probada de su exquisita sangre.

― ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

― ¿Mmmm?

― ¿Aún te duele?

― No ha sido nada, pero me temo que yo sí he sido bastante ruda contigo. Y me ha costado dejarlo. Sabes de un modo que no puedo explicar… como a felicidad líquida.

― Es todo un cambio el ser mordido. –ella lo miró preocupada, pero él le sonrió antes de rozar sus labios con los suyo― Uno sinceramente muy agradable, que bloqueó por completo mi propia necesidad de sangre…

― ¡¿Te gustó?!

― Sí… fue algo intenso, parecido a lo que siento cuando rozas mis colmillos con tu lengua, pero aún más íntimo y profundo… Supongo que es una reacción más de vampiros que desconocía.

― Pero, ¿beber de tu sangre no hará que…?

― No. Para transformarte en vampiro antes debes haber perdido prácticamente toda tu sangre humana, dejando lo suficiente solo para sobrevivir hasta alimentarte en abundancia de otro vampiro.

Serena se quedó viéndolo a los ojos mientras acariciaba suavemente el último rastro de las marcas que ella misma había dejado en él.

― ¿Fue doloroso? Cuando te convertiste…

― Ha sido el dolor más insoportable de mi vida, pero no por los motivos que piensas. Tal como tú has dicho, al beber la sangre de un vampiro entras en una especie de feroz éxtasis, al punto que llegado un momento te haces adicto y has de hacer uso de toda tu fuerza de voluntad para detenerte.

― Puedo imaginarlo perfectamente. Ahora mismo quisiera un poco más…

― Y yo quisiera complacerte, amor, pero no creo que beber sangre de vampiro sea algo bueno. –aún en su interior, comenzó a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás, dejando que toda la longitud de aquel magnífico falo rozara los puntos más sensibles de su sexo, provocándole un delicioso cosquilleo que fue convirtiéndose de a poco en potentes oleadas de placer― Sin embargo, tengo pensados algunos trucos para distraerte…

― Sí, por favor, sigue haciendo eso… Darien, es tan bueno sentirte…

― Pequeña, me siento perdido en la delicia que es tu apretado interior.

― Más fuerte, te quiero más… más profundo.

Pese a su inexperiencia, por efecto del goce, el instinto y la propia sangre del vampiro corriendo por sus venas levando sus ansias , Serena lo apretaba a conciencia en su interior, moviéndose en absoluta sincronía para que él llegara cada vez a fondo, estrujándolo con sus músculos para evitar que saliera del todo de ella, abriéndose otra vez para tentarlo a penetrarla profunda y vigorosamente.

― ¿Así, dulzura? ¿Te gusta que me clave a tope en ti?

― ¡Sí, Dios, no pares, por favor!

― No lo haré, no podría, pequeña. Me excita hasta la locura el ver tu carita mientras me tienes dentro y me exprimes en tu estrecha gruta.

― Es tan bueno… siento que estás cada vez más duro y más grande y parece que fueras a partirme en dos, sin embargo quisiera que lo hicieras, que me abrieras toda con ese potente ariete.

― ¡Mmmmmmm, Serena! Eres tan dulce, tan… ¡Dios! Preciosa mía, quiero que esta vez lleguemos juntos a la cima, ¿sí?

― ¡Sí! Fuerte, Darien, así, amor, sí… así, tómame entera, soy tuya… toda tuya, hermoso mío… mmmmmmm, no resisto más…

― Serena… ¡Te amo! Mírame, pequeña… Sí, es… ¡Mmmmhhh!

― Te amo… Darien, mi amor. Sí… ¡Mmmmmhhh!

― Ven… conmigo… Serena, ¡mi Serena!

― ¡Darien!

Tal como lo deseaban, alcanzaron juntos el máximo placer, abrazados y casi sin moverse, dejando que sus respiraciones volvieran poco a poco a la normalidad, expresando con miradas y caricias todo lo que no conseguían articular con palabras a causa del delicioso letargo que los invadía, más aún tras salir del agua y vestirse casi de mala gana, tanto era el goce de disfrutarse mutuamente.

― Mi dulzura, aún quedan unas pocas horas de oscuridad. Pienso que debería ir a asegurarme que Mina no haya sufrido algún contratiempo.

― No quisiera separarme nunca de tu abrazo, amor, pero una de las muchas razones por las que te amo tanto es por esa forma tan tuya de preocuparte por nuestro bienestar. –con una mano acarició los fuertes músculos de su abdomen, apartándola en cuanto aquella sensación de vacío que solo tenerlo dentro había llenado, regresó al contacto de su piel― Yo volveré al palacete y estaré esperando a que regreses. He soñado con el momento de poder tenerte conmigo en mi cama y poder no solo verte dormir en ella…

― Tienes mi palabra, dulzura. No consigo y no quiero saciarme nunca de sentir el gozo de entregarme a tus manos.

― Manos y mucho más, milord Chiba. No olvides que has quedado en enseñarme muchos nombres para aquella enhiesta vara, la cual me muero por saborear.

― No lo repitas, o no seré capaz de marcharme, dulzura.

― Vete ya y no tardes.

― Estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

Sin duda la chiquilla era habilidosa. Había tardado las horas de oscuridad que le quedaban en llegar hasta el sitio donde se habían separado y descubrir su rastro para poder comenzar a seguirlo apenas cuando volviera a caer el sol.

Debía concentrarse al máximo y echar mano de todos sus sentidos vampíricos para poder regresar lo más pronto posible hasta el viñedo, pues BlackMoon de seguro no habría estado perdiendo el tiempo y contaba con las horas de día para sacarle ventaja, si ya se había puesto en marcha.

La magia utilizada para forjar los anillos y el collar que lo obligaban por medio del vínculo de sangre repelía el efecto de cualquier otro hechizo de magia negra, sin embargo Serena se había rehusado en redondo a seguir usándolo, por lo que con mayor razón estaba en peligro, mucho más si aquel maldito consiguiera llegar antes hasta ella y se diera cuenta que no había cumplido con sus crueles instrucciones, mucho peor, no se había guardado para su perverso y retorcido goce.

Rogando por un poco de buena fortuna y animado por los hermosos recuerdos de aquella inolvidable noche, se refugió en lo más espeso de un tenebroso bosque a aguardar hasta que la luz del sol bajara lo suficiente para no volverse cenizas mientras alcanzaba a Mina.

― ¿Amo?

― El hechizo delator.

― ¿Desde aquí?

― Nadie que haya visto o sabido algo de Chiba va a ayudarlo o esconderlo. En un par de horas estaremos en tierras de Ciel Bleu, sin embargo cualquier información útil será bien recibida.

― Se hará… como usted mande.

La bruja buscó con sus ojos inyectados en sangre el lugar preciso para abarcar el territorio que Diamante le ordenaba hechizar, repitiendo un incomprensible mantra mientras dibujaba con uno de sus finos dedos, arrastrándolo por la tierra, sumergida en un profundo trance.

Un remolino de viento rodeó el círculo que había formado a su alrededor, haciendo caer la capucha de su capa y revolviendo su largo y descuidado cabello.

Sin lugar a dudas, alguna vez había sido hermosa, sin embargo la magia oscura exigía, al igual que dotaba, y a ella le había cobrado su juventud y lozanía, además de la propiedad de su alma.

Con los brazos en alto, dominó la ventisca y la dirigió hacia el viñedo y sus alrededores a gran velocidad, elevando el volumen y el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en una especie de escalofriante graznido que cortó el aire, haciendo que una fría y rojiza luz se formara en el vórtice del torbellino, condensándose hasta materializarse en una especie de cuarzo rosáceo que cayó en sus manos cuando su voz y el viento se extinguieron.

― Aquí tiene, amo.

― Bien hecho, querida. Ya puedes descansar.

― No existe descanso…

― Bien, no me culpes a mí. Es el precio de tu poder.

― Sí…

Diamante apretó el cuarzo en su mano. No necesitaba que la gente le hablara bajo el dominio del hechizo para saber que las cosas no marchaban tan bien como siempre. Podía intuirlo.

Un escalofrío de temor recorrió su espalda, pese a todos sus resguardos y a las prerrogativas que había tenido siempre preparadas para dominar al vampiro.

Nunca había formado parte de sus planes que Chiba se volviera tan fuerte, mucho menos por su propia mano.

Cada vez que había disfrutado torturándolo, haciéndolo soportar humillaciones y la insoportable sed de sangre que había acabado con otros esclavos que había creado, a su vez lo había hecho más resistente e inmune al dolor.

Cuando había estudiado y experimentado con la magia negra y el vampirismo, había gozado con el hecho de que su propia vida se extendería a lo largo de los tiempos a costa de la del vampiro y todos aquellos a los que amaba, sin embargo en retrospectiva, tal vez debió escoger como fuente de su longevidad a un objetivo más débil, pero regalarse el placer de hacerlo pedazos había valido más, se había tornado en su obsesión, sumado al hecho de que para entonces no contaba con los años de experiencia y el caudal de conocimientos que ahora poseía.

Sí, décadas atrás debió haber pensado mejor las cosas, pero años de saborear el sufrimiento del príncipe valían la pena. Y si pensaba bien las cosas, tal vez tendría la posibilidad de obtener un yugo más para someterlo. Si sus sospechas eran acertadas, otro grillete sería perfecto para asegurar la sumisión del maldito Chiba y su propia subsistencia.

― ¡Ey, muchacho!

Por más que había intentado pasar completamente desapercibida, manteniéndose a respetable distancia, llegado a un punto, engañar a los guardias de límites habría sido imposible, en especial al estar todo el mundo atento a un posible ataque del vampiro.

― Tranquilos, ―la joven dejó caer la capucha con la que se cubría y, pese a estar sucia y despeinada, su hermoso rostro resultaba inconfundible― no soy ninguna extraña…

― ¡Mademoiselle Mina!

― ¡Está viva!

― Así es.

― El vampiro no la…

― No. Él, ni me hizo daño antes, ni me convirtió en una de ellos, ya ven, estamos aún a pleno sol.

― Pero, ¿y entonces?

― Es una larga historia que no puedo detenerme a contarles ahora. Por favor, ¿podría uno de ustedes acompañarme hasta el palacete?

― Por supuesto. Sartiau, acompaña a la señorita a su casa y asegúrate de que llegue hasta allí sin contratiempos, ¿entendido?

― Sí, señor. ¿Nos vamos, mademoiselle Tsukino?

― Gracias, Sartiau. No sabes las ganas que tengo de una buena comida y una tina caliente.

― Muy pronto las tendrá. Incluso llegaremos antes de la cena. Desde aquí no estamos a más de un par de horas del portal del château.

― En marcha entonces.

A punto estaba de caer el sol cuando los resabios de una extraña ráfaga de viento sacudió las hojas del bosque en sentido contrario al que normalmente corría por esas tierras.

BlackMoon estaba de regreso y se allanaba el camino con algún hechizo.

Si regresaba de inmediato hasta Serena en Ciel Bleu, arriesgaría la seguridad de Mina. Pero si corría en busca de la hermana menor, retrasándose al rastrearla, desprotegería a toda la familia.

Sería extraño que una decisión se le presentara fácil.

Aunque le sabía mal el no tomar la iniciativa en el combate que se avecinaba, tal vez la mejor opción para distraer al desgraciado sería entregándose y esperando que al bajar la guardia al sentirse victorioso, con aquella ventaja, Serena podría ingeniárselas para liberarlo y así conseguir enfrentarse a él con todos los inocentes bajo resguardo, sin sacrificar a nadie.

Era una carta riesgosa, sin embargo no tenía más opciones.

Conocía perfectamente la maldad de BlackMoon y dejarlo centrar su odio y perversión en si mismo procuraría mejores oportunidades para los Tsukino y su gente.

Difícilmente Diamante podría superarse a si mismo con sus retorcidos métodos, por lo que, desviándose del camino que Mina estaba siguiendo, cogió rumbo al sito desde el cual parecía provenir aquella nociva y extraña brisa.

― Amo, Darien se acerca.

― ¿Solo?

― Sí.

― De acuerdo. Ocúltate y no salgas hasta que yo te llame. Voy a hacer que el maldito de Chiba se arrepienta de haber nacido.

― ¿Puedo verla?

― ¡No!

― Por favor, amo.

― Solo si obedeces todas mis órdenes, incluso las que están fuera del pacto.

― Pero tendría que cooperar en el aleccionamiento del vampiro…

― Tú decides.

― Aceptaré si en adelante puedo permanecer a su lado.

― Con Chiba domado definitivamente, no veo por qué seguir ocultándolas, después de todo, estarán bajo mi control…. Si consiguiera el modo de atacarme, tu aporte sería invaluable. De acuerdo, pero no te harás ver hasta que yo lo ordene.

― Trato hecho.

Uno de los últimos retazos de su alma se desintegró en mil pedazos.

Su naturaleza como elemental, hija del agua y de la tierra, no podía resistir el nivel de maldad y desprecio por la vida al que tendría que acudir para cumplir con aquel acuerdo, sin embargo todo lo había hecho por ella, ahora y siempre, y poder acercarse para verla, tocarla, poder sentir su mirada sobre su cuerpo acabado valía cualquier precio.

Incluso el propio Darien podría ponerse en su lugar, aunque con ello fuera a causarle más dolor que el que le había provocado hasta ese día. Y lo haría, estaba muy segura de ello. Eso, siempre y cuando no tuviera que enfrentarlo directamente…

Si sus ojos azules volvieran a mirarla, seguro se desintegraría en un charco de vergüenza y amargura, aún tras todo lo que había sucedido. Pero la coraza de frialdad que envolvía su corazón la había vuelto insensible. Su único motivo era ella y sacrificaría todo lo demás para estar a su lado, incluso a su amor.

Cumpliría con el acuerdo, aceptaría condenarse a desaparecer en el abismo del tiempo y el espacio de las profundidades más lóbregas del Hades por volver a sostenerla en sus brazos, arrasando en el camino con todos los espíritus que se le opusieran.

Su poder era inconmensurable y crecería más con el martirio del vampiro, eso era seguro. Ya lo había experimentado. Pero si él la veía a los ojos… ¡No!

Antes de que la juzgara y despreciara por la horrorosa verdad, preferiría hacerlo arder y que desapareciera. Cualquier cosa era mejor que destruirse ambos con la verdad.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

― ¡BlackMoon! Aquí estoy, maldito. ¡Déjate ver!

Con que además de escapar, había estado por ahí gozando prácticamente de plena libertad.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza, respirando aliviado al ver que todavía llevaba el collar sujeto a un tobillo, ajustado allí posiblemente por su propia fuerza.

Muy bien, por más sangre humana que hubiera bebido, con toda la fortaleza que hubiera ganado, permanecía esclavizado por el lazo de sangre, seguía sacrificándose vanamente. Nunca dejaría de ser un estúpido y por ello, jamás recuperaría la libertad. Y él seguiría viviendo eternamente.

― Aquí me tienes, Chiba. ¡Acércate!

La orden del anillo surtió efecto de inmediato, haciendo que Darien caminara hacia el pérfido sujeto, que sonreía planificando su siguiente paso.

― Te ha venido muy mal el aire de la Campiña, vampiro. Has perdido toda tu educación. Ven aquí, pero como le corresponde a un perro al acercarse a su dueño.

Al instante cayó de rodillas y continuó avanzando con las palmas de las manos apoyadas alternativamente en el suelo hasta detenerse a los pies del lord.

― Eso está mucho mejor. Se ve que aún a un perro viejo se lo puede adiestrar con maña y paciencia.

― ¿A qué has vuelto?

― ¡Cuanta insolencia! Referirse con tanta familiaridad a tu dueño… eso merece al menos varios dedos rotos, ¿no crees?

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, con la mano derecha sujetó su propia mano izquierda, gruñendo sordamente de dolor al tiempo que trituraba sus propios huesos, pero sin darle el gusto a BlackMoon de quejarse o intentar desobedecer.

― Eso está mejor. La letra con sangre entra, mi querido señor. Además tu pregunta sale sobrando. Tienes muy claro que he venido por la hermosa doncella…

― No dañes… ―nunca le había rogado, pero si lo que quedaba de su honor pudiera hacer alguna diferencia, por supuesto que lo sacrificaría por Serenity― por favor, milord, no dañe a esta gente. No es necesario.

― Sabes que lo es. Nuestra pequeña necesita un hermanito y pronto. No querrás que sufra de sed igual que tú, ¿no? –Diamante lo cogió del pelo con fuerza para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos― ¿O qué clase de padre eres?

― Lo dice aquel que entrega a sus propios hijos en sacrificio para seguir viviendo…

― Hago lo que puedo, mi estimado príncipe. Cada cual escoge sus propias ofrendas.

― ¡Son almas que no te pertenecen!

― ¡¿Qué sabes tú, que ni siquiera tienes alma?! No eres más que un monstruo ávido de beber la sangre de otros seres humanos. La última vez hizo falta doce para calmar tu vicioso apetito, ¿o acaso miento?

― Pretendías hacer con una niña inocente lo mismo que hiciste con mi hermana y esos doce estaban voluntariamente dispuestos a cooperar para poder beneficiarse de la muchacha.

― ¿Y a ti qué te importa? No me dirás que otra vez te encariñaste con estos pobres diablos que, de seguro, no han hecho otra cosa que disfrutar de tus servicios y tu padecer.

― No tienen la culpa. Tú los has convencido con tus mentiras y con los maleficios de tu bruja.

― Puede ser, sí. Cada cual con sus métodos…

― Déjalos en paz. Toma a tus hombres y alejémonos de estas tierras. A cambio haré lo que quieras.

― ¿Ves? Es por eso que no pudiste conservar tu poder. Crees que todos somos igual de ingenuos o estúpidos que tú… ¡No tienes nada que ofrecerme! Todo lo tuyo ya es mío o está muerto.

― No mi obediencia voluntaria.

― No me hagas reír, Chiba. ¿Piensas que creeré que serás capaz de destrozar la vida de cualquiera que te parezca inocente sin necesidad de que te obligue con el lazo de sangre?

― Si das la vuelta y nos alejamos para siempre de estas tierras, lo haré, incluso si mi alma padece de los peores castigos del infierno de aquí a la eternidad.

― Mmmm, ¿y por qué? –poco a poco lo que llevaba días sospechando fue tomando forma cada vez más real― ¿Qué tiene de especial esta gente, estas tierras, para que rompas con tus últimos principios y valores con tal de salvarlos?

― Porque me recuerdan a mi propia familia.

― ¿Y qué más?

― Porque no se merecen lo que va a sucederles si permanecemos aquí…

― Vamos, Darien, no me mientas, ¡Te ordeno que no me engañes!

― Por Serenity.

― ¡Ah! Te enamoraste de mi novia, pobre infeliz… –incluso algunas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos de tanto reír― ¿Puede alguien ser más patético que tú? La muchacha que dirige tu martirio te ha hecho perder del todo la cabeza…

― Ella es incapaz de ser cruel.

― Ah, ¿sí? Ya veremos. Te aseguro que será capaz, es más, va a acabar disfrutando al torturarte con tal de proteger de ti a los suyos.

― ¡No!

― Por supuesto que sí, Chiba. Estoy saboreando desde ya el momento. Voy a contarle todo, toda tu repugnante verdad y va a sentir asco por ti.

― No te creerá.

― ¿No?

― Ella me conoce.

― Puede ser que crea conocerte, incluso que tenga tontas ideas románticas sobre tu raza de engendros, pero, ¿qué pensará cuando sepa de Rini? ¿Crees que va a volver a mirarte a los ojos cuando se entere que la bebé que desangraste hasta la última gota cuando te atraparon era tu propia hija recién nacida?

― Eso no es…

― Eh, eh, eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres romper el lazo de sangre? Porque sabes bien cuales serán las consecuencias…

― No.

― ¡Bien dicho! –el hombre lo palmeó en la cabeza lleno de cinismo antes de asestarle una brutal bofetada de la que obviamente no pudo resguardarse― Vamos entonces. Mi novia me espera ansiosa y llegaremos con un interesante espectáculo para toda la familia.

Quitando el collar de su tobillo y apoyando la gema del anillo en su frente, lo golpeó contra una roca hasta acomodarlo lo suficiente para volver a colocárselo al cuello, seleccionando tres ramas de tamaño adecuado para clavarlas dolorosamente a través del artefacto, de la piel y de la carne, devolviéndolo al silencio y la humillación, ajustándole una cadena para hacerlo correr tras de si, sujeto a la montura de su caballo entre risas del séquito que los escoltaba.

― ¡Serenity!

― ¡Mina!

― Gracias a Dios que estás bien. ¡Vamos! Toda la familia debe verte y saber que no estás muerta.

― ¿Y Darien?

― Salió en tu busca… es raro que no regresara contigo.

― Hice todo por ponérsela difícil a cualquiera que me siguiera y hay que tener en cuenta que él no podía ir tras mis pasos durante el día.

― Además de que partió casi al alba…

― ¿Por qué me lo dices así, con ese tono tan misterioso? –la sonrisa feliz y el sonrojo de su hermana mayor no dejaba duda alguna del motivo― ¡Por Dios! Serena, ¿cómo fue? Tienes que contármelo todo.

― Él fue tan dulce, tan gentil…

― ¿Fue bueno entonces?

― No podría decirlo por experiencia, pero estoy segura que no todas las jóvenes han tenido mi suerte. Fue todo tan romántico y hermoso. Y el placer…

― ¡Oh, Serena, me alegro tanto!

― Anda, vamos. La familia tiene que verte. Todos tienen que saber que Darien no te hizo daño, al contrario.

― Y que el maldito con el que pretenden desposarte es un degenerado y un monstruo de verdad.

― Aunque Diamante siempre me pareció arrogante y algo obsesivo, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que fuera tan malvado y que estuviéramos en peligro.

― Y eso que no sabemos prácticamente nada. Mantiene a Darien bajo algún poder por el que no puede revelar más cosas que Black―monstruo ha hecho. El propio vínculo de sangre con el que lo obliga es realmente atroz.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― La sangre de las gemas no es suya, Serena, es de su hijita. De su bebé muerta.

― ¡Por Dios!

― Me temo que tu príncipe vampiro ha pasado por mucho más que lo que se sabe por las leyendas. Me imagino que te enteraste de lo de los infelices que me raptaron…

― Sí… él pensó que lo despreciaría cuando me lo contó.

― Si no hubiera ido a rescatarme, ellos, y no quiero imaginar cuantos más, pretendían… no puedo siquiera decirlo.

― No pienses en ello, Mina.

― No, pero aunque Darien no podía contármelo todo, reconoció a varios de esos tipos. Esto ha pasado antes, Serena, y BlackMoon lo obliga a callar. No solo lo atormenta físicamente, hace de todo para mantener hundida su alma, dañando a inocentes a sabiendas que eso lo desespera.

― Mi pobre amor.

― No podemos permitir que esto continúe. Tenemos que romper el círculo.

― Lo haremos, Mina. Como sea. No permitiré que nada, ni nadie vuelva a denigrarlo y maltratarlo más. No me importa el precio, ¡voy a liberarlo! Y vamos a desenmascarar a Diamante de BlackMoon, aunque me cueste el alma, ¡lo juro!

― Aguardemos entonces, Serenity. No digamos aún que he regresado para mantener la ventaja de la sorpresa. Esperemos a que Darien regrese. Hay un modo de obtener información por él sin que rompa el juramento o lo que sea que lo mantiene esclavizado. Ya lo hemos intentado y se puede. Así tal vez encontremos un modo de enfrentarnos al malnacido aquel.

― Bien pensado. Gracias, Mina, eres una jovencita muy valiente y lista.

― Se que conozco muy poco a tu vampiro, pero algo en él me hace sentirlo muy querido. Cuenta conmigo hasta las últimas consecuencias para ayudarlos a ambos.

― Te quiero, hermana.

― Y yo a ti.

Ambas se abrazaron, resueltas a acabar de una vez y para siempre con toda aquella maldad e injusticia.

En ese instante el sonido de las trompetas, posiblemente a no más de un kilómetro de distancia, las alertó de que la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, separándose con una mirada decidida antes de que Serenity se reuniera con su padre y el resto de su familia para recibir de regreso a su prometido.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

― Conde de BlackMoon, regresa usted en el momento más propicio.

― No tienen más nada que temer, estimado señor. Usted y su familia están ya a salvo.

Sí, aunque intentaba con bastante éxito disimularlo, Serenity pretendía ocultarle algo, se lo decía su casi imperceptible nerviosismo y el rechazo que reflejaba su postura, pese a presentarse adecuadamente a la diestra de su padre para recibirlo.

Peor para ella. Hasta ese momento había pensado ser indulgente a causa de la incomparable belleza de la joven, sin embargo si había decidido formar parte del bando de su enemigo, también tendría que sufrir.

O, mejor dicho, sufrir en serio.

Después de todo, siempre le había resultado placentero tomar a las mujeres por la fuerza. Gozaba de sentirlas retorciéndose como las insignificantes serpientes que eran mientras él las penetraba sin compasión hasta satisfacer su creciente e insaciable lujuria.

Disfrutaría metiendo a ambas hermanas en su cama, tal vez incluso a la madre, haciéndolas violar los límites de todo lo sagrado, sometidas a su voluntad con el poder de la bruja, puesto que estaba seguro de que en algún lado se escondía la pequeña zorra que ya pronto gozaría al cazar.

Posiblemente su propia hermana lo condujera hasta ella sometida por medio del poder del cuarzo del embrujo.

Y para su mayor placer, por supuesto, haría cumplir a la arpía lo acordado, obligando a que el vampiro no se perdiera un momento del delicioso espectáculo.

No podía imaginar mejor forma de alcanzar el clímax que preñar no a una, sino a las dos hembras en el mismo acto, haciéndolo coincidir con el momento de máximo sufrimiento de su eterno enemigo.

― No hay forma de estar seguros mientras ese monstruo merodee libremente por nuestras tierras.

― Lo dicho. No hay por qué temer. ¡Esclavo! Acércate aquí.

De entre un grupo de hombres montados, apareció avanzando cabizbajo el vampiro, sus brazos sujetos por firmes cadenas que se entrelazaban por detrás de su cuello, deteniéndose y cayendo de rodillas entre Diamante y la familia.

Sin duda alguna Serenity le había dado la espalda, sellando con ello su propio destino. Las lágrimas que intentaba contener al ver al prisionero eran la prueba fiel de ello.

― ¿Lo ven? Aquí está, tan manso y obediente como un gato.

― Pero él atacó a nuestra Mina… y a sus hombres. ¡Esta bestia infame mató a una de mis hijas!

― Han de disculparme, pero confiar el dominio de la criatura a una mujer ha sido la causa de aquel desafortunado suceso. Me perdonará usted, mi adorada Serenity, pero tal vez no comprendió o no pudo seguir a cabalidad mis instrucciones, ¿verdad?

― Es verdad.

Serena se sorprendió a si misma al delatarse con aquellas palabras.

Simplemente habían salido, irrefrenables, de su boca.

― ¡Dios Santo, milord! Aunque me rompa el corazón, debo reconocer que ha sido mi culpa. Temí acabar eliminando al vampiro que tan útil nos estaba siendo y acepté que fuera Serenity quien se encargara de él. Ha sido mi propia desidia la que ha condenado a muerte a Mina.

― No se atormente más, monsieur Tsukino. Más temprano o más tarde, la muerte nos llega a todos. Esperemos que Dios tenga a la hermosa chiquilla en su Gloria y nosotros, a recoger experiencia y fuerza para seguir viviendo…

― Que gracia hemos tenido al poder recibir en nuestra casa y en nuestra familia a un hombre tan comprensivo y sabio.

Serena sentía hervir la sangre de furia.

Ver al maldito conde sonriendo y haciéndose pasar por un santo varón la alteraba hasta el punto en que apenas podía contenerse de gritar.

Quería enfrentarlo, escupirle a la cara las cosas que sabía de él y dejarlo en evidencia delante de todo el mundo, pero BlackMoon era tan siniestro que de seguro cogería venganza de inmediato contra su familia y contra ella misma, en especial a sabiendas de que con ello heriría a Darien hasta lo indecible.

No, debía callar, asentir y aguardar la oportunidad perfecta.

― Son halagos que no se merecen… pero estoy cansado y aún debo volver a este animal a su encierro. Si no les importa, me gustaría pedirle a Serenity que me acompañe para que podamos conversar en el trayecto. De seguro necesitará más que nadie algunas palabras de aliento tras lo sucedido.

― ¡Por supuesto! Tiene mi permiso, milord.

Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía moverse. La orden de BlackMoon había sido precisa: sumisión total.

Nada podía hacer en esos momentos por Serenity. Su única esperanza era que Mina hallara la forma de ayudarlos, a menos que sacrificara sangre de su sangre por la joven humana que se había adueñado de su corazón.

Si tan solo pudiera saber dónde se hallaba Rini… podría romper el vínculo y alcanzarla antes que BlackMoon para protegerla. La salvaría a ella y a su amada Serena, sacrificándose, llevándose con él toda la maldad de BlackMoon para siempre al infierno. La sangre del esclavo y la sangre del amo debían ser derramadas a la vez para liberar eternamente a su sustento.

O se mantenía con vida a la trinidad, o dos partes podrían salvar a una con su muerte. Esa era la fórmula, no había más opciones.

Si pudiera proteger a ambas, no dudaría un instante, pero así, a oscuras, su sacrificio solo convertiría al monstruo en un simple humano, capaz aún de dañar hasta lo insoportable a todo aquel que le fuera querido.

― Muy bien, querida, ya estamos lejos, no hay motivo para seguir fingiendo… ―volteándose hacia ella en el carruaje, agarró violentamente a Serena por el pelo y la mantuvo quieta para pegar su boca a la de ella, quien se retorcía para intentar zafarse del despreciable abuso, mordiendo a Diamante para que la soltara en el momento que agarró y estrujó con fuerza uno de sus pechos, recibiendo de medio lado una fuerte bofetada por su negativa― ¡Basta! Hasta que seas mi esposa voy a tratarte con cierta consideración, pequeña traidora, pero luego voy a dar cuenta de ti cada vez que se me antoje y en las formas que se me ocurran.

― ¡Suélteme, maldito desgraciado!

― ¿Desgraciado, yo? –alzando a la joven con su fuerza de toro, se la echó al hombro y entró con ella al cuartucho miserable donde sus hombres estaban esposando a Darien en aquella horrenda jaula, cerrando también los grilletes alrededor de sus tobillos― Éste sí es un desgraciado, ¡míralo!

― ¡Ya déjelo en paz, animal! ¿Es que no se harta de dañarlo una y otra vez?

― Claro que no, mi adorable zorrita. Bien que se lo merece.

― ¡Mentira! Darien es bueno, Siempre lo ha sido. El monstruo es usted, su padre y el padre de su padre.

― En verdad no tienes idea de nada, ¿cierto? Crees que sabes todo de este engendro, pero ni siquiera te has enterado de una mísera parte.

― No necesito escuchar las invenciones retorcidas que salgan de su boca. Conozco a este hombre, siempre he sabido la historia de Darien Chiba.

― Ah, ¿sí? Muy bien, mi deliciosa sabelotodo, veamos si sigues pensando igual ahora… ¡La Foret! Nuestra sorpresa, por favor…

El esbirro de BlackMoon salió y regresó en seguida dejando un pequeño bulto a la entrada del cuartucho, saliendo con todos sus hombres antes de que Serena pudiera notar que aquello temblaba y que bajo la capa, cuando el pérfido lord retiró la capucha, había una niña.

La pequeña no tendría más de cinco años, piel muy blanca, cabello oscuro cayendo en espesos bucles alrededor de su hermosa carita de grandes y expresivos ojos azules, idénticos a los de Darien.

― ¡Dios mío!

― Sí, tu Dios ha permitido esto. Él no evitó que ese engendro del demonio al que tanto defiendes diera cuenta de su propia hija, convirtiéndola en la misma lacra que es él.

― Pero…

¡Dios! ¡Rini! Allí delante de él, prácticamente al alcance de sus manos, pero los grilletes y las cadenas le impedían todo movimiento, las estacas lo enmudecían y el collar lo seguía sometiendo, impidiéndole salvar a los dos seres que daban sentido a su existencia, acabando con el maldito de BlackMoon.

El infeliz tenía el coraje de disfrazar la verdad del modo más ruin, haciendo parecer que todo aquello realmente era el merecido castigo al antinatural crimen de haber asesinado y convertido en vampiro a su propia hija, su bebé adorada, por quien llevaba todo ese tiempo soportando lo que fuera con tal de protegerla y cumplir la palabra de dar hasta la vida y el alma por ella que había empeñado con Lita en su lecho de muerte.

― La pobrecilla, desde entonces, ha sido como parte de mi familia. Nosotros la hemos resguardado del mundo y de lo que podrían hacerle a una criatura así, que no es culpable de nada y que, sin embargo, es una asesina letal, tanto o más que un vampiro adulto.

― No… ―por más que intentara negárselo a si misma, la niña, que se había refugiado en un rincón alejado de BlackMoon, era la viva imagen de su padre, quien pese a estar encadenado y esposado, observaba a la pequeña con la más desgarradora de las miradas― Darien no pudo hacerle eso a su hija.

― Pero lo hizo, muchacha ingenua, ¿o qué creías? Te lo advertí, los vampiros son maestros del engaño y las mentiras. Y tú, una jovencita tonta y débil, caíste demasiado fácil ante unos ojos tristes y un aspecto que te llamaba al pecado, ¿no es cierto? ¿O me vas a negar que te atrae este súcubo de Satanás?

― No voy a negarlo.

Mientras BlackMoon acusaba a Serenity y la tomaba de la muñeca para sacudirla de tanto en tanto, Darien notó que sujetaba algo con su otra mano dentro del bolsillo, algo del tamaño de un puñal, pequeño, compacto… fuera lo que fuera, con ello pensaba hacerles daño y tenía que encontrar la forma de impedirlo.

― ¿Y qué hiciste con él? ¿Acaso te dejaste besar? ¿Sus pervertidas manos te tocaron?

― No solo eso. Anoche me hizo suya y yo lo disfruté como nada antes en mi vida.

― ¡Perra! –otra bofetada y él sintiendo que moría por dentro al no poder defender a su Serena, reconociendo el hechizo delator con el que ella misma se estaba exponiendo― ¡Te dejaste fornicar por este hijo del demonio!

― No fue así. Yo lo deseaba y participé con gusto, incluso cuando intentó que nos detuviéramos, yo lo incité a continuar.

― ¡Maldita zorra! Ni siquiera vale la pena el seguirte engañando…―tomando una de las cadenas de sobre la mesa, la enrolló alrededor de la garganta de Serenity y las enganchó alto, en el techo, haciéndola permanecer prácticamente en puntas de pié y sujeta de los barrotes de la jaula para no ahorcarse con ellas― ¡Confiesa! ¿Aún crees en las palabras de este impío Lucifer?

― ¡Sí! –Serena le devolvió la mirada de asombrada devoción con otra de completa sinceridad. Ella le creía, pese a que todo parecía gritar que merecía los peores castigos por su crimen. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, tenía que salvar a Rini, a Serenity y al mundo entero de aquel maligno hijo de perra― Le creo porque puedo verlo a los ojos y no existe ni una gota de su maldad en él, porque solo hay en ellos amor para mí y nada de lo que haga usted va a cambiar eso, pase lo que pase, se lo juro.

― Chiquilla estúpida, morir es muy sencillo. Vivir para pagar es lo que alguien como tú no podría resistir.

― Póngame a prueba y ya lo verá. Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, lo que sea y jamás traicionaré el amor que siento por Darien.

― ¿Acaso Chiba te ha dicho lo de su hermana, la dulce e inocente Diana? ¡Contesta!

― No…

― Si la memoria no me falla, cuando me entregaron a la hermanita de tu querido Darien como mi novia para asegurar el linaje truncado por la tragedia y salvar a su pueblo de su maléfico príncipe asesino, como era tanto o más niña que tu Mina, las cosas se pusieron algo difíciles en la noche de bodas…

― ¡¿Usted?! Pero… ¡es imposible!

― Silencio y déjame continuar. Ya te convencerás tú misma de que no podrás soportar lo que te aguarda y me rogarás por la oportunidad de ser mía voluntariamente.

― ¡Jamás!

― Verás que sí. Cuando le conté que fui yo quien raptó a Rini, consiguiendo que unos chupasangres a los que tenía esclavizados convirtieran en vampiro a la dulce recién nacida, no sin antes reservarme algunas gotas de sangre inocente para hacer el conjuro de sumisión por el lazo de sangre, casi enloqueció. Pero sin duda lo hizo al saber que cuando Darien acudió a mí, rogándome por ayuda, fui yo quien lo convenció de que su sacrificio volvería a hacer humana a su amada hijita. El muy estúpido consintió para que lo desangrara como a un puerco, haciéndolo beber luego prácticamente toda la sangre vampírica de su pequeña. Tan crédulo, pensó que con ello limpiaría a la niña… Entonces llamé a voces a la gente para que vieran el macabro espectáculo y lo demás fue coser y cantar.

― ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel?!

― Tranquila, mi preciosa putita, te falta lo más interesante. Lo que va a sucederte a ti si no te sometes a mi voluntad.

― No importa lo que sea, ¡no lo haré!

― Cuando mi querida Diana se enteró de todo esto en nuestra noche de bodas, aún era virgen. Siempre me ha seducido la idea de ser quien desflora e instruye a las doncellas en el ancestral rito de iniciación a la vida sexual, por lo que había encontrado la forma perfecta de cogerme a una hermosa joven pura cada noche. Até a mi flamante novia, la desangré, le di a beber sangre de su propio hermano obligado por el vínculo de sangre a obedecerme e hice de ella mi nueva esclava sexual, satisfaciendo mis pasiones cada vez que lo deseaba con su bonito cuerpo. Por cierto la perra gritaba de dolor cada vez, pero a mí eso no me importa, al contrario, lo disfruté muchísimo, al igual que todos mis hombres y hasta uno que otro desconocido después, eso cada día, por décadas. A ti pensaba ahorrarte esa parte del… matrimonio, pero si sigues así de necia, no quedará más que repetir la historia, o no es así, ¿mi estimado lord Chiba?

El desgraciado disfrutaba de la desesperación del vampiro, atrapado en el silencio y la sumisión, apenas logrando emitir unos guturales gruñidos que no conseguían más que deleitar a aquel depravado.

La locura y el sadismo de aquel monstruo no conocía de límites. No había nada sagrado para él y como bien había dicho Mina, apenas imaginaba lo mucho que Darien había debido padecer.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

― Todo lo que ha dicho suena coherente a su cerebro desquiciado, sin embargo está mintiendo, es imposible que haya sido usted quien hizo todo eso o tendría que ser un vampiro para haber vivido tantos años. Y no lo es, lo he visto caminar bajo la luz del sol…

― Eso es lo bello del conocimiento, querida hermosura. Llevo mucho más de cincuenta años estudiando las artes ocultas, el vampirismo y todo aquello que pudiera serme útil para pasar de ser el hijo de un miserable peón borracho al noble poderoso y rico que soy ahora, que puede tener todo y a todos los que se le de la gana. Imagina mi felicidad el día que conseguí idear la forma de mezclar la esclavitud, el vampirismo y la hechicería para extender infinitamente mi propia existencia.

― Solo son más patrañas…

― No, no, no. Es la pura verdad. La base de todo está en el sacrificio voluntario de almas nobles. Con mi bruja… aliada, por decirlo así, creamos un hechizo para someter al alma noble entregada para salvar a un espíritu inocente de su propia carne y sangre. Para definirlo de cierto modo, crear vampiros sin maldad en ellos, con la fortaleza y la longevidad de su especie, pero cuyo poder pudiera ser sometido por amor y lealtad. Es así como se crea el vínculo de sangre. La sangre de quien se sacrifica obedece a la sangre de aquel por quien entrega su alma a la oscuridad. Me gusta definirlo como las tres cabezas del perro del infierno a la orden de su amo… o alguna estupidez semejante.

― Pero si es un vampiro, ¿cómo sobrevive bajo el sol?

― No soy un vampiro, solo alimento mi vitalidad y mi fuerza de la sangre de un vampiro absolutamente puro.

― ¡Rini!

― Así es. La hijita de tu amado príncipe me da fortaleza y vida eterna.

― Pero si ella fue transformada en vampiro con días de vida, ¿cómo es que ahora es una niña y no más un bebé?

― Aquí es donde tú entras, mi bella futura esposa. Cada diez años voy hasta el sitio donde oculto a nuestro pequeño monstruito y bebo prácticamente toda su sangre, haciéndola envejecer a ella un año cada diez de los nuestros. Una vez más, guardo algunas gotas que me sirven como veneno contra su estirpe, como posiblemente notaste cuando La Foret vino aquí y usó sangre para impregnar algunas cuerdas que debieron destrozar a tu amiguito, porque son el fruto muerto de la pureza mancillada… en fin, cosas de brujería sin importancia, el asunto es que luego busco una familia que posea tierras a las que se les pueda sacar la mayor ganancia y cuya heredera sea una mujer, para apoderarme de sus bienes a través del matrimonio e incrementar así el patrimonio del conde de BlackMoon y a la vez engendrar un hijo con ella. Luego hago todo aquel teatro del viaje, los años de educación, la muerte del padre, el regreso del hijo ya maduro, todo ese cuento que se tragan sin dudar. Contigo tuve la suerte además de poder poseer a una increíble belleza que despierte mis ansias como hace años que no sucede, podría decirse que desde la última vez que oí gritar a la pequeña zorra Chiba. Tu maldito Darien consiguió embaucar a unos imberbes campesinos y clavarle una estaca para que, según él, dejara de sufrir. Pero yo sé que a la puta esa en verdad le fascinaba que la violaran…

― Como si a alguien tan perverso y maligno le importaran las razones o las consecuencias en otros para hacer algo, mucho menos lo que ha dicho de tener descendencia…

― Tienes razón, no me interesa y no la necesito. Como podrás imaginar, para que todo calce, mantengo dos o tres mujeres al unísono en lugares distantes para que no haya obstáculos en mis planes, porque todo lo quiero para mí, pero con algo hay que alimentar a la sanguijuelilla de Chiba, ¿ves? Es un pequeño precio a pagar, sangre por sangre.

― ¡Miserable enfermo! No es más que un animal que hiere a todo mundo y solapa sus fechorías con sufrimiento y chantaje…

― Me importa nada tu opinión, Serenity. Solamente te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de aminorar un poco tu carga. Renuncia al vampiro y entrégate a mí voluntariamente y te prometo que seré benévolo. Solo yo voy a poseerte y cuando me hayas dado un hijo para alimentar a la niña vampiro, les daré a ti y a tu familia una muerte rápida. Niégate y echaré a tus hermanos pequeños y padres a mis perros para la cena. Y a ti y a tu hermanita Mina, que estoy seguro que pronto volverá a casa, las voy preñar igual y luego las voy a convertir en las putas más desgraciadas y escarnecidas de toda Francia, por supuesto, tras pasar de mano en mano por todos mis hombres una y otra vez.

― ¡Bestia infeliz!

Pese al dominio de la sangre, la presencia de Rini, quien temblando no parecía comprender las horrendas palabras de BlackMoon, sumada al suplicio por el que estaba pasando Serenity hacían que su fuerza fuera aumentando con una velocidad que nunca antes había experimentado, pudiendo comenzar a moverse lentamente, haciendo crujir las ligaduras que lo retenían, pero que el éxtasis de maldad en el que bailaba Diamante le impedía notar, dándose ya por vencedor, seguro de doblegar a la joven.

― No conseguirás nada resistiéndote, Serenity. Mientras el engendro lleve ese collar y yo cuente con mi anillo, haciéndolo que esté bajo el dominio del lazo de sangre, el cual no se atreverá a romper para no ver morir a su hijita, no va a hacer nada por ti. Si tú le guardas lealtad, estarás perdiendo la oportunidad de una vida acomodada y una muerte piadosa para ti y los tuyos, o, ¿quién sabe? A una mujer tan hermosa le sobrarán ideas para salvar el pellejo…

Solo un poco más de torsión y las esposas comenzarían a ceder.

Aunque aquella aleación estuviera desintegrándole la carne, el mercurio en ella la hacía algo más blanda que los metales usados normalmente para forjar cadenas y grilletes, incluso barrotes.

― Darien… Shhh, estoy susurrando y sé que solo tú puedes escucharme… Soy Mina. Estoy justo tras el muro al que está sujeta la jaula. He escuchado todo lo que a dicho el malévolo de Black―monstruo. Creo que la clave está en destruir los anillos. Sé que antes dijiste que no porque tal vez temías que tuviera forma de darse cuenta y tomar precauciones, o que dañara a tu hija, pero si da resultado, esta vez Rini está allí contigo. Si puedes liberarte de su dominio, podrás enfrentarlo y por más energía que tenga por la sangre de tu niña, no podrá superar la fuerza de un vampiro. Yo tengo el anillo que dejó para mi padre y podría golpearlo entre dos piedras para romper la gema… Escucho crujir la pared, sé que esta horrenda tortura te está haciendo aún más fuerte y cuando disminuya su poder desapareciendo un anillo, tendrás mayores posibilidades para arrebatarle y destruir el otro… Aunque es arriesgado, tenemos que intentarlo, haz sonar ahora los grilletes si estás de acuerdo.

La lista y leal Mina tenía razón. Pocas posibilidades habría de perder y muchas de ganar gracias a el exceso de confianza y vanidad de BlackMoon de llevar consigo a la niña.

Tanto si resultaba reducido su poder con la destrucción de uno de los anillos, como si no, siempre habría tiempo en un ataque sorpresa para escudar a Rini y a Serenity, y llevarse al desgraciado con él al infierno, aunque esa parte no estuviera dentro del plan de Mina.

Detener la crueldad de Diamante era primordial. Ningún otro inocente sufriría por la mezquindad y la ambición del perverso villano. Su sacrificio por la vida de ambas era más que aceptable, casi bienvenido. El esclavo y el amo debían morir para salvar a la fuente. Y a su maravillosa Serenity.

De un jalón consiguió cortar la cadena de uno de los grilletes que sujetaban sus tobillos, señal que Mina captó claramente, aplastando con todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas puestas en ello la gema sangrienta entre dos grandes piedras, produciendo un sonido sibilante como el de un suspiro de alivio al derramarse la sangre que contenía.

― ¡¿Qué demonios?! –pero antes de darse cuenta, el vampiro se había liberado, separado los barrotes como si fueran de mantequilla, arrancado el dedo del miserable Diamante con un tirón bestial, triturando el anillo con un leve gesto de su mano― ¡Me las pagarás, Chiba! Si creíste que aquí acababa todo, no sabes lo que te aguarda, maldito perro… ¡Aparece ya y cumple el pacto!

― Tu bruja no me asusta.

― ¿Estás muy seguro, milord? –pese a que Darien había liberado a Serenity con un solo movimiento y la joven había tomado a Rini en sus brazos, escapando para ponerla a salvo, aquel demente seguía sonriendo con aires de triunfo― ¿Por qué no te volteas y conoces a la culpable de todos tus males, vampiro? Aunque creo yo que las presentaciones estarán de sobra…

Habían pasado más de cincuenta años, pero podrían haber sido miles y Darien jamás habría olvidado ese rostro, pese a lo demacrado que estaba y a una mirada vacía, sin rastro de vida en ella, tal como pensó que ella estaba.

― Lita…

― Saluda a tu muy amada esposa, lord Chiba, la misma que me ha ayudado por décadas a mantenerte dominado y a martirizarte. La que recitó el hechizo para crear las gemas sangrientas que te han convertido medio siglo en un miserable esclavo…

― Tú no…

― Dile, bruja. Cuéntale a éste pobre ingenuo que ha pasado miles de veces por calvarios peores que los de Cristo que tú fuiste quien me dio poder sobre él. Que por cumplirte a ti una promesa cuando creyó que morías, se convirtió en un ser oscuro y sin alma que ha vivido humillado a mis pies para mi absoluto y personal disfrute.

― Por favor, Lita, dime que está mintiendo…

― Es verdad, vampiro, ―aunque estaba frente a él, sabía que no lo miraba― todo lo que el conde dice es cierto. Y ahora, si quieres dañarlo a él, será sobre mi cadáver.

― ¡No! Tú no… ¡Tú no!

Pero no hubo tiempo de lamentaciones. Llamando a la energía de las nubes, Lita conjuró un violento relámpago que hizo volar la choza, golpeando directamente al vampiro en el pecho, empujándolo bruscamente contra el suelo hasta socavar la tierra lo suficiente para servir como el hueco para una tumba.

― Levántate, cobarde. ¿Es que acaso eres tan débil que no puedes vencer a una mujer?

― No lo haré… ―sacudiéndose la tierra, el vampiro emergió de la fosa, plantándole frente a la que alguna vez fuera su adorada esposa― No lucharé contra ti, Lita.

― ¡Lo harás! –la bruja apuntó con uno de sus escuálidos dedos hacia unos árboles, haciendo que sus ramas se retorcieran y doblaran para exponer a la vista a las hermanas y a su hija― Si te niegas, iré contra las humanas.

― Eso no lo puedo permitir.

― Ven aquí entonces, engendro.

Los conjuros de la bruja y la fuerza del vampiro eran realmente formidables. BlackMoon observaba extasiado a los otrora amantes luchando a muerte por su mero capricho, disfrutando de la forma en que Chiba intentaba darle sentido a todo ello en medio de la batalla.

― Tantos años de creerte muerta para encontrarte convertida en esto…

― ¿Crees que ser un maldito vampiro es mucho mejor?

― No sé que es peor, pero si sé que nunca te habría hecho daño.

― Lo habrías hecho en mi lugar, pero eso ya no me importa. Tú no me importas. Verte una vez más a los pies del lord es la razón de mi existencia.

― No puedo creerlo. Tú no eres Lita, solo tienes su aspecto…

― En eso aciertas, monstruo. El alma de tu mujer murió el día que creíste que su cuerpo lo hizo.

― ¿Por qué? Si tú y yo nos amábamos tanto…

― ¡Tonterías! ¡Sentimentalismo humano! Me das vergüenza…

Una vez más la bruja condensó la energía del agua, extrayéndola de la tierra y del cercano estanque para impulsarla con la fuerza de un torrente contra el vampiro, haciéndolo retroceder varias decenas de metros, pero regresando en seguida al ataque, consiguiendo derribarla con un rápido movimiento, montándose encima de ella para retenerla con su fuerza sobrenatural.

― Odio hacer esto. No quiero herirte, pero no puedo permitir que las dañes a ellas.

― Estúpido. Si tú no te empeñas, cuando vuelva a dominarte, voy a disfrutar destrozando a tus mascotas hueso por hueso delante de tus ojos y echaré los restos a los lobos.

― Tú no eres Lita, no puedes serlo, tanta frialdad, tanta maldad no pueden vivir en mi dulce esposa.

― ¿Me cambiaste por esa zorra sin valor y quieres que sea piadosa con ella, mi amor? –de un empujón de pura energía que tomó de la tierra, lanzó lejos a Darien, moviéndose a velocidad tan alta que su imagen se tornó borrosa hacia Serenity, pero el vampiro le cortó el paso, sujetándola por el cuello, apretando para cortarle el aire― ¿Vas a matarme para salvar a esta miserable humana?

Evitando que Serenity y su hermana pudieran resultar dañadas, llevó consigo a la bruja a algunos cientos de metros de distancia, sin soltar su enjuta garganta hasta notar algo frío y duro contra su palma, cuya imagen comenzó a definirse poco a poco a medida que la bruja perdía fuerza.

Sorprendido al ver el collar con la gema semejante a un acuoso diamante que lo adornaba, se distrajo por un segundo, hasta que el grito de su hija lo volvió a la realidad.

― Deja ya a mi bruja o acabaré con tu bastarda, maldito infeliz.

BlackMoon, viendo perdida la contienda, había enterrado un puñal de aquella espantosa aleación metálica en el pecho de la niña, el que sangraba profusamente entre las risas del maléfico demente que esperaba darle ventaja con ello a Lita.

― ¡No!

Ambos se movieron en aquella dirección, pero fue Lita quien llegó primero, levantando a BlackMoon en una ráfaga de viento y azotándolo contra los árboles mientras Darien alzaba a Rini entre sus brazos y retiraba el cuchillo, sintiendo que volvía a la vida al darse cuenta que aunque seria, la herida no era mortal.

― ¡Maldita perra, te ordeno que me bajes!

― No.

― Soy tu amo, puta.

― Ya no lo eres. Rompiste el pacto, dañaste a mi hija.

― Tienes que obedecerme, tengo el anillo y tú usas el collar.

― ¿Esto? –Lita tomó el collar, lo arrancó de su garganta e hizo que un rayo lo desintegrara cuando lo lanzó al aire― Jamás volverás a tocar a mi hija. Y no volverás a dañar a nadie más…

― Ni lo sueñes.

― No hace falta que lo aceptes, cerdo. –recitando un conjuro que habría hecho temblar al propio Satanás, Lita tomó la mano de Diamante, tocó con su dedo la gema del anillo e inmediatamente la joya y la carne unida a él comenzaron a licuarse, al igual que los huesos, los tendones, las venas, subiendo entre gritos de espantoso dolor por la muñeca y el brazo hasta esparcirse por todo el cuerpo del lord para ser absorbida aquella sustancia rojiza, al igual que agua de la lluvia, por la tierra― Por fin tienes lo que mereces. Dolor con dolor has pagado.

Las ramas liberaron a las hermanas, dejando Darien a su más preciado tesoro en brazos de Serenity, quien asintió, comprendiendo que él tenía asuntos que resolver con aquella mujer.

― ¿Lita? –por un instante la mirada sin espíritu de la bruja recuperó su hermoso color avellana y su rostro volvió a ser joven y bello, tal como lo recordaba― ¿En verdad eres tú?

― ¡Darien! Dios mío, amor… ¡Cuánto lo siento! Habría dado mi alma por evitarte todo este dolor, pero BlackMoon me envenenó, me hizo enfermar a mí y a mucha de nuestra gente, jurando con sangre que arrancó del pecho de la virgen de nuestra gruta usando sus maleficios, que haría sufrir mil veces más a nuestra hija que aún no nacía y a nuestro pueblo, antes de matarlos, si te decía algo y si no accedía a convertirme en su esclava, vendiendo mi alma a cambio de los poderes elementales de la naturaleza. ¡Perdóname, te lo suplico!

― Pero ya eres libre. Todos lo somos. No fue tu culpa y no hay nada que perdonar.

― El agua de las primeras lágrimas de nuestra bebé sellaron el pacto de que si alguna vez le hacía daño, mi esclavitud acabaría y el agua, que da vida a la naturaleza, de la misma forma quitaría la vida a aquel ser maligno y antinatural que era BlackMoon.

― Diamante está muerto, ya todo acabó.

― No, amor. Sabes que se requiere un sacrificio, que la tierra debe ser purificada del mal que él ha generado, lavándola con mi espíritu, tal como tú mismo pensabas hacer, estoy segura… y aunque así no fuera, yo no podría seguir viviendo sin ti, pero jamás podría perdonarme por todo lo que te hice. Y creo que aunque existiera la posibilidad de quedarme, tu corazón pertenece a aquella valiente joven que decidió sobre todas las cosas que nunca te haría daño, ¿no es así? –aunque con profunda tristeza, comprendiendo todo a lo que Lita se refería y una sonrisa llegó a sus labios, asintiendo― Me alegro, Darien. Lo único que puede liberar a mi alma es saber que de hoy en adelante, tu futuro será feliz y que cuidarás de nuestra hija con tu vida, como me lo has demostrado más allá de todo límite.

― Lo juro.

― Entonces ve con ellas, mi amor. Mi esencia limpiará esta tierra de todo mal y hará más dulce el perfume de las flores. Cuando tú y Rini se rodeen de su hermoso aroma, recuérdenme y no olviden nunca que los amo…

Igual que un espejismo en el desierto, la forma de la mujer, que le sonreía dulcemente, se disolvió en el aire, convirtiéndose en una suave llovizna que humedeció la tierra, borrando cualquier rastro de lo que hubiera quedado de BlackMoon y su maldad, impregnando la brisa por un instante al aire del olor de las más bellas flores.

Por fin la torturada alma de Lita había encontrado la luz y la redención.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Diamante es un mostro no tiene nombre con lo que ha hecho ve que matar a sus propios hijos por un poco de vitalidad y así no morir es algo bizarro 0_0¡ no puedo creer todo lo que ha hecho en contra de Darien que no merecía nada de eso… y Lita wow¡ esos me asombro el la controlaba también solo espero que les halla gustado el capitulo.**


	18. Chapter 18 Fin

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

¡Libre! Con su pequeña Rini a su lado y pudiendo entregar sin reservas todo su amor a Serenity.

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, en especial, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido para llegar a ese momento.

― Adiós, Lita. Tu recuerdo vivirá por siempre en nosotros…

Tras echar una última mirada hacia el sitio donde la brisa había arrastrado pétalos y hojas frescas, llevando consigo el alma liberada de su mujer, con una sonrisa se volvió al lugar donde sus amadas lo esperaban, encontrando allí lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

― ¡Serena!

Con el viento a favor esta vez, el olor de la sangre lo golpeó con más fuerza que los rayos de la bruja.

Serenity aún sostenía a Rini entre sus brazos, ayudada de Mina, quien observaba en silencio lo que sucedía sin poder articular palabras.

― ¡No! Por favor, Dios, no permitas esto ahora…

― Shhh, no sufras, mi amor.

― No puede ser… ―Darien cayó de rodillas, aferrando a ambas mientras la niña no dejaba de beber― ¡No debe ser así!

― Rini estaba muy débil, hermoso mío, y has sacrificado tanto para poder protegerla… Tú no lo sabías porque aunque eres un vampiro, no conoces demasiado de tu especie, pero ella, sin palabras, me ha pedido mi sangre para poder vivir y yo he querido dársela gustosamente.

― Serena, por favor, no nos dejes.

― No quiero hacerlo mi vida, pero la pequeña es golosa y no ha podido detenerse a tiempo. –la sonrisa en su cara helaba más la sangre del vampiro que la palidez de su rostro― Y ella era tan feliz… y yo estaba tan contenta, que la he dejado. Perdóname.

― Serenity, te amo… ¡Dios! Nunca te lo he pedido, pero, ¡apiádate de mí aunque sea una vez!

Canturreando la única nana que recordaba con la que había hecho dormir a su hija mientras aún era humana, persuadió a la pequeña de dejar a Serenity, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras la vida se le escapaba velozmente.

― Esto no es justo, mi amor. Tú has sido buena, has sido leal y noble al punto de haber ofrecido tu vida por la de Rini… No debes morir. ¡No puedes morir!

― Darien… ―la mano de Mina sobre su hombro, en esos instantes, le pesó como una montaña― Puedes evitar que mi hermana nos deje.

― ¡No la convertiré en un monstruo!

― Piénsalo, hermano mayor, tú y Rini, ¿son realmente monstruos? ¿Vive en ustedes el mal que se supone que domina a los vampiros?

― No, pero…

― Mi amor, tal vez esto tenía que pasar irremediablemente y por eso han sucedido así las cosas. Yo quiero estar por siempre a tu lado, pero siendo humana, sería imposible, no creas que no lo he leído en tus ojos…

― Pero, ¿y la sangre?

― Buscaremos un modo. Nos alimentaremos de animales…

― O podrían despachar a infelices como Black―monstruo.

― Sí…

Aún sin separarse de Serena, la pequeña Rini se había dormido feliz entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa en su hermosa carita en la que antes solo había visto confusión y miedo. Y a su vez la joven estaba embelesada meciendo a la bella niña vampiro que había tomado casi por completo la esencia de su vida.

― ¿En verdad quieres esto, Serenity?

― Lo que quiero es vivir a tu lado y criar a esta pequeña, mi príncipe.

Seremos nosotros quienes convirtamos lo que tú llamas maldición en algo hermoso y bueno.

― Si mi amada y valiente Serena así lo cree, que así sea.

Darien entregó a su hija a Mina, seguro de que la pequeña estaba satisfecha y que la joven no corría peligro alguno, tomando a Serena entre sus brazos, arrancándose del cuello el collar que ella tanto detestaba para acomodarla allí, acariciando suavemente su pelo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se incendiaba cuando la muchacha lo saboreó con la lengua antes de morderlo con fuerza.

― Eso es, mi amor. Bebe. Toma todo lo que quieras de mí, porque ya es tuyo.

A cada trago podía sentir como un torrente de luz y energía recorría sus venas casi vacías, llenándolas de esa felicidad líquida que apenas había probado cuando hicieron el amor y que ahora le devolvía una nueva clase de vida, una que podría compartir eternamente con el hombre que la aferraba contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza y delicadeza a la vez que la hacía suspirar.

Sin dejar de saborear aquella maravilla, alzó las manos para acariciarlo y hacerlo saber que ya no habría más dolor, que juntos cuidarían de Rini, honrando el juramento hecho a Lita y que aquello nunca volvería a ser su maldición, sino su redención absoluta.

― Te amo, Serenity.

― Te amo, Darien.

Cuando la besó, sus labios aún sabían a su propia sangre, haciendo que una corriente recorriera todo su ser, encendiéndolo en llamas.

Sin poder evitarlo, impulsó su voz hasta la mente de Mina y supo que la astuta muchacha se había llevado a Rini consigo hasta su escondite secreto, donde Serena y ella jugaban de niñas, poniéndola a completo resguardo de todo y de todos, en un lugar que tan solo ellas y ahora él conocían, dándoles su bendición, sabiendo que el mejor obsequio para su unión que podía ofrecerles era ese momento solo para ellos.

― Gracias, hermanita pequeña.

Con un suspiro, cargó a la joven en sus brazos y recorrió con ella la distancia hasta el estanque donde se habían amado la primera vez, contento al escucharla reír como una niña, disfrutando plenamente esta vez la sensación de la velocidad vampírica sin que el aire le faltara.

Sin más demoras, soltó los botones de su vestido y recorrió su delicioso cuerpo con las manos mientras saboreaba su boca, lamiéndola y mordiendo sus labios, a punto de explotar de deseo.

― ¡Oh, Darien! Amor, quemas… ¡Dios!

― Ahora eres como yo, pequeña. Todo vas a sentirlo mucho más. Cuando te bese, cuando te acaricie, cuando te penetre…

― ¡Te quiero ahora dentro de mí!

― Tus palabras son órdenes, princesa Serena.

Acabando de desnudarla, se arrancó a tirones lo que quedaba de su ropa, alzando a Serena en sus brazos para descenderla pegada a él, dejando que su verga entrara firme y profundamente hasta que sus testículos rozaron su dulce trasero.

― ¡Señor! Esto es… ¡increíble!

― Mi dulzura, apenas has comenzado a probarlo.

― Es verdad. Lo quiero todo. Vamos, milord, quiero que me atravieses una y otra vez con tu poderosa espada hasta que no resista más.

― Sí, mi amor… ¡Sí!

― Así, hermoso mío, más fuerte… Mmmmmmm me encanta tenerte dentro, tan grande y ardiendo…

― Pequeña, eres tan dulce, tan exquisitamente estrecha y suave…

― ¡Oh, Darien! Mi amor, no pares, empuja fuerte, poséeme sin miedo, sé que puedo resistirlo, es más, quiero sentir toda tu fuerza de vampiro.

― Serenity… ¡Dios! Es maravilloso… mmmmmmmm, así, mi vida, apriétame así… eso es….

― Más rápido, mi vida, ya no resisto…

― Mmmmmm, un poco más…

― ¡Ahora! Ven conmigo…

― Sí… ¡Serena, amor, mi Serena!

― ¡Dariennnnnn!

― Mmmmmmmmhhhhhhh…

― Ohhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmm…

Aquella dulce sensación que antes había experimentado, esta vez había explotado con la fuerza de cientos de soles, aferrada a él, volviendo a beber de su sangre al momento de alcanzar el clímax al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía.

Una cosa más de vampiros que acababan de descubrir.

― Eso ha sido…

― Sobrehumano.

― Lo sé.

Ambos se acariciaban, dejándose arrastrar por el agua hasta que estuvieron al borde del estanque, tumbados y abrazados, besándose a cada momento y sonriendo por nada, en absoluta felicidad.

El amanecer estaba cerca y aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, como explicarles todo a la familia de Serena, suavizado el impacto de tener a tres vampiros entre los suyos por la felicidad de ver recuperada a Mina.

Fuera como fuera que sucedieran las cosas, nada, ni nadie podría separarlos porque su amor era potente e inmortal y lo que más tenía un vampiro era tiempo para esperar a que las cosas tomaran su justo cauce, demostrando a un selecto grupo de humanos que ellos no eran tan distintos, que podían vivir en paz, protegiendo los fuertes a los débiles y alcanzando cada cual su felicidad.

― Ya es hora de volver, señora mía.

― Nada de eso, milord. Hay algo más antes de regresar. No olvides que prometiste enseñarme algunas palabras… y yo estoy deseando con ansias probar el sabor de tu órgano… ―ella sonrió ante el gesto falsamente espantado de Darien al llamar "órgano" a su verga― de tu hermoso y glorioso miembro, mi amor.

― Milady, soy suyo. Haz de mí lo que quieras.

Y llena de entusiasmo, fue justamente eso lo que hizo.

**FIN**

**N/a: gracias a todas aquellas/os que nos leyeron y siguieron hasta el final con esta hermosa historia :D hemos leído todos sus rews y estamos muy emocionadas por sus ánimos e interés en la historia, también les recordamos que sus comentarios son los que no dan fuerzas y ánimos para seguir ADP o escribiendo nuestros fics. Saludos y besotes.**


	19. Chapter 19 Epigolo

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de M.A Pertersen (esclavo eterno) Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Esclavo Eterno**

**.**

**Epílogo**

― Esperemos que los vampiros sean realmente inmortales, o Serena habrá desintegrado a nuestro amigo Darien con esa mamada. Tal vez hasta estrenó allí sus colmillos…

Varias risotadas inundaron la sala mientras el curso permanecía a solas.

― ¡Que vulgar eres!

― ¡Bah! Yo acabaría feliz si una hermosa chica me la chupara hasta la muerte, ¿quién no?

― ¿Ese es todo el sentido que has conseguido darle a la historia, Nicolás? Realmente eres patético…

― No seas aguafiestas, Rei. Piensa, tú y un feroz vampiro, gozando de los placeres de la vida con la potencia viril de un inmortal…

― ¡Ya cállate, eres un idiota!

― Y yo, tomando a la señorita Hino por su espeso cabello negro, viéndome reflejado en sus bellos ojos azules mientras jadea por mí, haciéndola disfrutar eternamente de mi hermoso y glorioso miembro…

― Me temo, señor Kumada, ― en un segundo el griterío se tornó en absoluto silencio cuando se dieron cuenta que la joven y guapa profesora de historia había regresado sin que ellos se hubieran percatado a la sala―que la señorita Hino no tiene interés alguno en su, ¿cómo dijo? ¿Podría repetir?

― Mi hermoso… ―rojo hasta las raíces de su rebelde pelo cobrizo, dándole aún más el aspecto de un travieso y perverso diablillo, Nicolás dejó escapar el resto de la frase casi mecánicamente, su mirada azul oscuro fija en la celeste de ella― … y glorioso miembro.

― Eso es, no tiene interés en su "HERMOSO" y "GLORIOSO" miembro. La señorita Hino está aquí para instruirlos en los mitos y leyendas del centro―norte de Europa y no para desilusionarse con las reducidas artes amatorias de sujetos que se sobrevaloran a si mismos. –pese al contenido se sus palabras, chispas de fuego azul y verde bailaban en sus pupilas azules, llenas de sensual diversión mientras lo observaba, haciendo que su sangre corriera ardiente por su cuerpo― Por lo que, habiendo terminado con el mito de la familia Chiba, ¿tiene alguien más alguna pregunta? ¿Sí, Rei?

― La leyenda es maravillosa y la forma en que se entiende el concepto de vampiro me suena muy atractiva, más que las tonterías para adolescentes que se escriben últimamente, pero una sola cosa me deja en ascuas… ¿Qué se supone que sucedió con la hija de Darien? ¿Permaneció Rini siendo para siempre una niña de cinco años después de que BlackMoon dejó de ser inmortal al alimentarse de su sangre?

― Ese es un misterio que nunca se ha resuelto. En ese punto la historia vuelve a perderse por el paso de boca en boca de la gente, pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez en algunos cientos de años más, esa sea una nueva leyenda de vampiros…

**Fin**


End file.
